Este y Oeste
by Rinnu
Summary: AU InuKag. Todos los castigos y tormentos de Naraku los trata de dirigir hacia él, la vida de las personas que más ama estan en grave peligro y el tiempo se les acaba para que tengan oportunidad de seguir con vida, solo hay una salida y esa es...
1. Preludio

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi a la cual admiro mucho. Yo solo los eh tomado a sus magníficos personajes para inspirarme y crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza y por el gran amor que le tengo a Inuyasha._

_._

**ESTE Y ESTE**

**I. Preludio.**

– – –

Año 3623, el caos y la destrucción regían las tierras del Este. Sabios, magos, videntes, hechiceros, alquimistas, brujas, curanderos; personas con alguna deformidad física y/o mental, con gustos diferentes de género y toda aquella que fuera dueña de un don especial era perseguida y condenada a muerte, ya que se decía que habían pactado con el diablo, engendrados por súcubos o íncubos.

Por lo que esas personas se escondían en las profundidades de los bosques o trataban de huir a las tierras del Oeste que eran gobernadas por un poderoso general cuyo nombre desconocían, pero se rumoreaba que en sus tierras reinaba la paz, que era todo lo opuesto al miedo, muerte, hambruna, guerra pobreza y destrucción que había ahora en el lugar donde nacieron. No estaban seguros si era verdad, pero cualquier otro lugar sería mejor que allí.

Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ese magnífico lugar, el camino era peligroso y largo, mas porque desconocían la ruta para llegar a esas tierras, pero con tal de obtener paz y conseguir la libertad, estaban dispuestos a eso y más. Así que, muchos hicieron ese viaje.

Por más de un siglo no se supo de alguien que llegara a esa tierra soñada, la cual comenzaba a convertirse en mito y ya nadie intento ir de nuevo. Hasta que un día, un hombre enamorado se encamino a esa búsqueda. Su amada, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello café al igual que sus ojos, comenzó a ser sospechosa de ser bruja y todo porque él, siendo hijo del principal juez inquisidor se enamoro de una humilde muchacha hija de un granjero viudo, en el pueblo se comentaba que la joven había hecho un pacto maligno para atraer al joven y poder seducirlo.

Cuando el joven se entero que la iban a juzgar la saco del pueblo con ayuda de un forastero desafortunado que fue a caer en esa tierra de nadie, el forastero le dijo que era un monje y que él podía casarlos, el joven no lo pensó dos veces y se caso con ella en una aldea donde había conseguido que lo ayudaran, una aldea donde se refugiaban prófugos, herejes y paganos. Antes del amanecer partió dispuesto a encontrar el lugar hecho mito y pedir ayuda por su esposa y su pueblo.

Atravesó bosques, llanuras, pantanos, montañas cubiertas por toneladas de nieve, pero no encontraba nada, su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba lejos de su hogar. Pero algo en su corazón le animaba a continuar a no detenerse y darse por vencido, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas llego a un campamento donde fue atendido de inmediato por los que parecían soldados o guardias, por las extrañas armaduras que portaban.

Aun que no sabía quiénes eran les pidió ver al General de las tierras del Oeste. Esa misma noche un hombre alto de piel bronceada, cabello largo y negro amarrado en forma de coleta, ojos dorados y que portaba una armadura más extraña que los hombres que lo habían atendido entro a la carpa donde estaba, era el famoso general del que todos creían mito. El hombre le explico con sus últimas fuerzas lo que pasaba en su pueblo y le pidió su ayuda, por su esposa y pueblo. Por la mañana el hombre ya había muerto y el General se encargo de quemar sus restos y ponerlos en una urna.

A la mañana siguiente el general junto con sus guerreros salió rumbo a las tierras del Este. Al llegar vieron lo que el hombre les conto, pero jamás se imaginaron que fuera tan grave, desde las montañas habían visto el humo de las hogueras y conforme se acercaban el olor a sangre y la sensación a muerte se incrementaba, de los muros de la ciudad colgaban cadáveres en jaulas de hierro y había cabezas en estacas de madera a la orilla del camino.

En cuanto los soldados de la ciudad los vieron acercarse trataron de impedirles el paso, pero no les resultaron un desafío a los guerreros del general, al entrar a la plaza una muchacha y dos ancianas estaban a punto de ser quemadas vivas, de inmediato fueron en su ayuda. Eso causo un gran alboroto, en segundos la plaza se lleno del ejercito inquisidor y los atacaron, la tropa del general en cuestión de minutos venció al ejercito inquisidor, no solo porque superaban en número si no porque ya tenían experiencia en batallas.

Al tomar el general el mando, de inmediato ordeno capturar a los representantes de lo que llamaban "santo oficio", traer a los desterrados y liberar a los presos. Una vez que todo estaba hecho explico que hacía un milenio los principales gobernantes de las cinco tierras principales acordaron que se dividirían las tierras para evitar futuras guerras, quedando el norte frio a los Fuyuki, el sur cálido a la familia Natsuhi, el centro montañoso al clan Okamiyama, el Oeste del viento para el General y la campiña de Este decidió que elegirían a su gobernante cada determinado tiempo. Pero si alguna tierra se salía de control o amenazaba la paz de las otras tierras, el General y sus descendientes eran los únicos con poder para intervenir, ya que eran una raza única, que jamás mostraron ambición y eran conocidos por su lealtad.

El general sabía que traer paz esa tierra sería complicado pero lo lograría. Encarcelo al santo oficio y busco a la mujer del hombre de la montaña. Cuando la encontró vio que era la muchacha que iba a ser quemada, ella explico que el lugar donde se escondía fue descubierto y arrestaron a todos, cuando se enteraron que esperaba un hijo la condenaron a la hoguera, porque decían que su bebe había sido engendrado por un incubo, por más que les decía que no era verdad no le creyeron. Muy a su pesar el General le dijo que fue de su esposo, que él los mandado para ayudar pero no había sobrevivido, la mujer lloro por largo rato, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por su hijo, el general le entrego la urna con las cenizas de su esposo y ella le agradeció.

Pasado un año el general dejo a sus guerreros más leales a cargo de las tierras de Este mientras él iba a ver a su familia, ya que no la veía desde hacía tres años.

Al llegar al palacio vio a su esposa una mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y hermosa sonrisa, sentada a la orilla en la entrada a los jardines tocando una hermosa melodía con la flauta. Sonrió al recordar el día que la encontró y de eso ya hacían seis años.

Fue una noche que decidió ir a caminar por el rio, ella estaba inconsciente a la orilla del cuando la vio, de inmediato fue en su ayuda y se sorprendió por la belleza de la mujer, la llevo a su palacio y la cuido, cuando despertó ella no recordaba nada, por eso no había ido a las tierras del Este, pensó que se había perdido pero en su estadía por esas tierras supo que se fue con un grupo tratando de huir. Al año la convirtió en su esposa y a los dos años por fin tuvieron un hijo, un lindo niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados; aunque ya tenía un hijo de ocho años fruto de su primer matrimonio donde lamentablemente su esposa murió, quería a este igual que al primero.

– Inu Taisho que bueno que regresas te hemos extrañado mucho. – la mujer se levanto y fue a abrasarlo.

– Yo también los extrañe querida Izayoi. – la acerco a él y la beso.

_Izayoi_, ese fue el nombre que le dio al no saber cuál era el suyo y ese nombre era perfecto, ya que cuando la encontró era una noche de luna nueva.

– ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru?

– Sesshoumaru en la biblioteca e Inuyasha en los jardines.

– Ve con Inuyasha los alcanzo en un momento, voy por mi ratón de biblioteca.

– Sí, no tardes.

Continuara…

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo o no? Ya que si ah nadie le gusto o le pareció interesante, no le veo el caso u_u.**

**El titulo no se si dejar ese o cambiarlo, pero lo mas importante es que espero sus criticas reconstructivas y que les pareciera interesante la historia.**

**Y bueno los nombres de Fuyuki, Natsuhi y Okamiyama que aparecen aquí los eh inventado. **

**Fuyuki= Fuyu: Invierno y Yuki: Nieve. **

**Natsuhi= Hi: Fuego y Natsu: Verano.**

**Okamiyama= Okami: Lobo y Yama: Montaña.**

**Nos vemos y espero que pronto nos estemos leyendo.**

**29 de Diciembre de 2009.**


	2. Llegada a Oeste

**II. Llegada a Oeste.**

Año 3741, ya habían pasado dieciocho años desde que el general Inu Taisho intervino en las tierras oeste. Pero aun la mayoría de las personas seguía con una mentalidad cerrada y discriminaba a los que eran diferentes, pero a diferencia de antes ya no los mataban.

En medio del bosque y rodeada por arboles frondosos que comenzaban tener tonos de anaranjado y marrón acusa de que se aproximaba el otoño, había una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña de madera, con chimenea y techo de paja; el terreno era limitado por una cerca de madera, la cual llegaba hasta el otro lado del puentecito que servía para cruzar un riachuelo que pasaba enfrente de ella. En el jardín delantero se hallaba un huerto de hierbas medicinales y en la parte trasera había un gallinero y un pequeño establo que ya no se usaba. Hay era donde vivían una anciana de baja estatura, cabello canoso que era curandera y una jovencita de piel clara, cabello azabache y ojos chocolate.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estas?– grito la anciana desde la puerta de la cabaña.

– Aquí Kaede.– le contesto cuando iba cruzando el puente.– Fui a dejarle flores a mi madre y padre.– la anciana sonrió, no podía culparla de querer ir a la tumban de su madre, hacia diez años que había muerto y Kagome no tenía a nadie mas que a ella.

– ¿Iras al pueblo?– pregunto al ver que Kaede tomaba una canasta y su chal.

– Si, no quiero que le abras a nadie y que…

– No me pasee por los alrededores del pueblo.– a completo la joven.– Siempre lo dices.

– Nunca esta de más.

– Si encuentras fresas ¿Traes?– dijo ilusionada, ya que era una de sus frutas favoritas.

– Claro, ahora práctica tus estudios.– la joven asintió y vio marchar a la anciana mujer, cerro la puerta y fue a tomar uno de los libro de su madre. Ya que "por practicar sus estudios" Kaede se refería a práctica tu escritura y lectura.

Mientras tanto en las tierras del este, un padre estaba discutiendo con su hijo menor en los jardines del palacio, ya que su terco hijo no quería acatar una simple orden.

– Pídeme lo que sea menos eso.

– No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.– poniendo más énfasis en la última frase.

– Para eso tienes a tus guerreros ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

– Por que quiero, eso te hará madurar. Y de una vez te lo advierto si no vas al oeste vete olvidando de Tessaiga, Inuyasha.

– No puedes hacer eso, esa espada es mía, a Sesshoumaru no le pusiste condiciones para dársela.

– Él no me dio motivos para hacerlo.

– Es tan injusto.– el joven se derrumbo en el pasto sabiendo que ya había perdido esta batalla con su padre.

– No llegues tarde a comer.– dicho esto el padre regreso al palacio.

Inuyasha se recostó en el pasto poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se quedo contemplando el cielo que ese día estaba despejado, solo alguna que otra formación algodonosa de nubes se formaba de vez en cuando.

– Kuso, ¿Por qué tenía que amenazar con eso?– dijo al recordar lo sucedió con su padre.

– Cuida tu vocabulario amigo mío.

– Cállate Miroku.– se incorporo para ver mejor a su mejor amigo, de ojos como el zafiro, cabello negro sujeto por una pequeña coleta y que vestía con un koromo azul marino debajo de una okesa morada, vestimenta típica de todo monje.– Yo lo cuidare cuando tu seas hombre de una sola mujer.

– Eso fue bajo.– reclamo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

– ¿Dónde dejaste tu bastón ese?

– Shakujou, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es Shakujou? Si lo sigues llamando "bastón ese" buda te castigara.

– Lo que tú digas.– recostándose de nuevo sobre el pasto para ignorarlo.

– Lo deje en el templo, se esta purificando.– duraron un buen rato en silencio, Miroku ya comenzaba a pensar que su amigo se había quedado dormido.– Inuyasha.– le llamo mientras con una varita que encontró en el suelo le picaba las costillas.

– ¿Ahora que quieres?– contesto y trato de quitarle la varita, pero no pudo.

– No estás muerto me alegro. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

– No hay nada interesante allí. Además te apuesto que tendré que poner buena cara todo el tiempo, ir a reuniones con gente que no conozco y me la pasare encerrado y luego esta esa ropa…– coloca sus brazos sobre su cara para no gritar.

– Encontraremos algo que te guste.– sugiere sabiendo que a su amigo no le gustaba la idea de cambiar su zubon, uwagi y sus jikatabi.

– Tu vivías allá ¿Es por lo menos cómoda esa ropa?

– No lo recuerdo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que uso esto.– señalando su traje de monje.

– Si yo tengo que ir, tú iras también bonzo.

– Soy monje.

– ¿Tú, monje? No me hagas reír.– Miroku solo suspiro en otra ocasión hubiera seguido discutiendo con el, pero ahora quería pensar en el viaje que realizarían a su tierra natal.

– Sera bueno regresar.– dijo para si mismo.

La noche llegó rápido y Kagome estaba muy preocupada por Kaede que aun no llegaba del pueblo, nunca se había tardado tanto ¿Acaso algo malo le paso?

– ¿Qué hago? Ya es muy noche, pero le prometí que de noche no saldría. Kaede ¿Dónde estas?– se debatía mientras iba de un lado para otro dentro de la cabaña.

Poco después se escucho el galope de un caballo, Kaede no llevaba caballo ¿Quién sería? Se asomo por la ventana pero no veía con claridad ya que las nubes tapan la luz de luna por lo que todo era muy oscuro, distinguió la silueta de alguien que se aproximaba a la puerta y el miedo la invadió.

– Kagome ¿estás despierta?– el corazón de la joven se calmo al reconocer la voz de Kaede.

– Ya era hora que llegaras.– dicho al momento que abría la puerta.

– Lo siento mi niña, pero la esposa del panadero ya dio a luz y la ayude.– la anciana dejo su canasta en la mesa y colgó su chal junto a la puerta.

– ¡Ya veo! ¿Qué fue?

– Niña, su nombre será Mayu.

– Me gustaría conocerla…– dijo melancólica.

– Kagome sabes que…

– Lo se, no pienso ir.– desvió su cara de la de ella y se dirigió a su cuarto.– Me voy a dormir, que descanses Kaede.– la anciana la vio con tristeza entrar a su cuarto ¿Hasta cuando las cosas cambiarían?

Al día siguiente, seis guerreros a caballo; dos jóvenes dentro una carroza negra con una medía luna con una flor de loto pintada en dorado en sus dos puertas, que era el kamon de la familia Taisho y el interior de piel beige, era tirada por cuatro caballos negros y conducida por su cochero, iban por el sendero del bosque que dirigía a la ciudad de oeste.

Dentro del carruaje los jóvenes trataban de disfrutar el viaje, pero solo uno de ellos si lo hacia, mientras que el otro de ojos dorados y cabello negro, corto y rebelde, iba de mal humor.

– ¿Por qué esa mala cara?

– Pudimos a ver ido a caballo, no me agradan las carrozas, no sientes la velocidad, el aire contra tu cara y… ¡Son tan ostentosas!

– Tú tienes la culpa, tu padre pensó que si ibas a caballo escaparías y honestamente yo también.– dijo el joven monje con calma.

– Sesshoumaru pudo haber ido, es el mayor esto le corresponde a él.

– Amigo también es tu obligación, recuerda que formas parte de la familia Taisho. Además solo será una o dos semanas.

– Ahora que lo pienso mejor no hubieras venido…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?

– No es eso, es porque eres "monje", tienes "poder espiritual" y en esa tierra mataban a gente como tu.

– ¡Y es ahora que me lo dices! Me llevas a mi muerte. Aun no consigo una linda esposa y no eh dejado descendencia.– dijo Miroku con demasiado dramatismo a lo que a su amigo le provoco una risita.– Ahora te burlas de mi desgracia, eso no es de amigos.

– Tranquilo…– logro decir después de que controlo su risa.

– ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?

– Lo único que tienes de monje es la ropa.– comentario que provoco que su amigo lo fulminara con la mirada.– No te enojes, lo que en verdad iba a decir es que lo único que tienes que hace es no decir que eres monje y no trates de chantajear con tus supuestos exorcismos.

– No son "supuestos exorcismos", son reales.

– Lo que tú digas, Bonzo.

– Ya te dije que soy monje. ¿Algún día me trataras con respeto? ¿Cómo se le debe tratar a un representante de Buda?– vio a su amigo a la cara y por la expresión de este, supo que era un no rotundo y suspiro.– Tengo una duda ¿Qué hago con mi ropa? Es de monje, cuando llegue me lincharan.

– Para que luego no digas que no hago nada por ti, ten.– lanzándole una mochila.

– Lo tenías todo planeado ¿verdad? El hacerme creer que mi fin se acercaba, para tu poder burlarte…

– Solo me desquite, por no tratar de convencer a mi padre de que no soy apto para este viaje.

– Con este amigo para que quiero enemigos.– meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego cambio de plática.– ¿Con quien nos reuniremos?

– Con Lord Dokumo Naraku.

– Nunca he oído hablar de el.

– No es de nuestra tierra, mi padre no confía en él, pero las personas de oeste si y por eso mi lo dejo a cargo.

– ¿Por qué esa desconfianza?

– Según mi padre es porque aun que dice que apoyo la libertad, no es de todo sincero y sus mas cercanos son personas extremistas, del viejo régimen.

– En otras palabras iremos a vigilarlo.– Inuyasha asintió.– Entonces a dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo, no hay que fallarle al general.

Al los ocho días la dirigencia llego a una enorme casa beige de dos pisos, de grandes ventanales, un amplio jardín delantero y con un pórtico hexástilo que iba desde el suelo al techo, era la casa de Lord Dokumo.

Los dos amigos bajaron del carruaje luciendo ropa típica de esa región, Inuyasha vestía camisa blanca holgada, pantalón y zapatos marrones; mientras que Miroku llevaba pantalón negro, chaqueta verde militar, camisa y botas cafés.

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío, lo cual les recordó al clima de su hogar.

De inmediato fueron recibidos por Lord Dokumo y su servicio.

– Sean bienvenidos a mi casa, soy Lord Dokumo Naraku. Es un placer para mí tenerles aquí. Usted debe ser el joven Taisho.– dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

– Así es, mucho gusto, él es mi amigo Miroku.– señalando educadamente a Miroku.

– Mucho gusto.– dijo Miroku al momento que hacía una reverencia.

– ¿Cómo les ha ido de viaje?

– Agotador, pero todo muy bien, gracias.– contesto Inuyasha.

– Entonces vayamos a sus habitación para que puedan descansar.– Naraku hizo una señal a sus sirvientes y estos fueron por el equipaje de los visitantes.– Síganme, por aquí.

– ¿El clima es siempre así?

– Oh no, por lo general es soleado, pero nos acercamos a épocas de lluvia. Por cierto, sabiendo que su visita es para conocer el lugar joven Taisho me eh tomado el atrevimiento de conseguirles un guía, le aseguro que quedara satisfecho.

– Es usted muy amable, pero preferiría conocer el lugar solo con mi amigo.

– Ya veo, pero creo conveniente que primero debe conocerle y luego ya usted dirá.

Mientras Inuyasha y Naraku iban conversando, Miroku admiraba la casa, que sin duda era tan lujosa como el exterior. El piso era de mármol blanco y negro semejando a un tablero de ajedrez, las escaleras eran de madera finamente barnizadas y con un único barandal de lo que parecía era yeso del lado izquierdo con columnas acanaladas, ya que por estar pegadas a la pared no necesitaban del otro barandal; las paredes estaban pintadas con líneas verticales blancas y beige intercaladas entre si. El pasillo superior que conducía a los dormitorios, tenía en el suelo una alfombra con elegantes bordados, mientras en las paredes colgaban cuadros de paisajes del campo y lámparas de cristal para iluminar en la noche.

– Hemos llegado espero sea de su agrado.– Naraku abrió la puerta y se vio una habitación muy amplia, tanto que cabían perfectamente las dos camas matrimoniales y todavía había espacio para una mesa para dos personas, un sofá con vestidura aterciopelada roja para tres personas y un ropero grande de roble; el suelo no estaba totalmente cubierto por una alfombra, por lo que se lograba la madera rojiza bajo de ella.

– Esta perfecto, gracias.– agradeció Inuyasha.

– Los dejo. Mandare a alguien para la cena, que descansen.– dicho esto, Naraku salió de la habitación. Al oír los pasos de Naraku lo bastante lejos Miroku decidió hablar.

– ¿Puedo darte un concejo?

– Adelante.

– Si quieres su confianza debes ser más amable, conozcamos al joven que dice.

– Supongo que tienes razón… Esta bien, pero si resulta ser un enclenque no aceptamos. Voy a dormir, deberías hacer tú lo mismo.– Inuyasha se tumbo boca abajo en una de las camas y se estiro.

– Si, estoy molido.– estiro sus músculos y se dejo caer de espaldas en la otra cama, que para su comodidad era muy cómoda.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se mostró más, pero el aire seguía frío. Después de desayunar algo en compañía de Naraku, fueron a la calle principal de la ciudad, donde a los costados de la calle se encontraban tiendas de sombreros, librerías, tiendas de ropa, joyerías, bares, cristalerías, heladerías,

– Me alegro que accediera a conocer a nuestro guía.

– Si bueno… ¿Dónde dijo que estará?– pregunto Inuyasha ya que llevaban tiempo caminando y no llegaban a su destino.

– En la posada de Madame Tsubaki, es la de la esquina que divide la calle en dos.

La posada era un edificio de tres pisos, el primer piso estaba pintado de verde oscuro en el exterior, tenía dos grandes ventanales y masetas con flores rojas colgaban fuera de ellas, el letrero de la posada estaba tallado en madera y estaba sobre la puerta principal. Los pisos de arriba que era donde se encontraban los cuartos estaban pintados por fuera de blanco, el marco de las ventanas era de color verde oscuro y en la cornisa había masetas con flores violetas.

Mientras, en lo profundo del bosque, Kaede y Kagome buscaban las ultimas plantas medicinales que crecía solo en la humedad del bosque, antes de que las hojas de los arboles fueran a caer, cuando el crujir de unas ramas las alerto.

Continuara…

* * *

**Que bueno que les gusto, me alegro mucho; como es un poco raro no estaba segura de subirlo o no. Solo espero no decepcionarlas.  
**

**Domo Arigato: **_hakudoshi, Maritza, ryomahellsing_**y **_reeven_**.**

**--------------------------  
**

**Palabras usadas:**

**Dokumo= Doku: Veneno y Kumo: Araña. (De nuevo me lo eh inventado)**

**Zubon: pantalón como el que se usa para entrenar karate.**

**Uwagi: chaqueta.**

**Jikatabi: son unos zapatos.**

**10 de enero de 2010.**


	3. Guía

**III. Guía.**

– No se asusten soy yo.– un joven alto de piel bronceada, cabello largo y negro sujeto en un cola alta, ojos celestes, que vestía chaleco café con piel sobre los hombros, botas y pantalón negro, salió de los arbusto.

– Okamiyama no asustes de esa manera, pensé lo peor.– le regaño Kaede, que por el susto dejo caer su canasta.

– Kouga me alegra verte.– grito Kagome y corrió a abrazarlo.

– Bueno alguien se alegra de verme, aprende de ella Kaede.

– Hace mucho que no te dejabas ver.

– Perdón Kag, pero no me dejaban venir los ancianos del clan. Pero sabes algo, me quedare un mes.

– ¿En verdad?– y como respuesta el joven asintió.– Oh Kouga, me haces muy feliz.

– Ahora a ver si la anciana me da su consentimiento de quedarme en su casa.– le susurro a Kagome.– Entonces, anciana ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?

– Solo si ayudas al aseo y los mandados.

– No hay problema.

– Empieza recogiendo lo que se cayó de la canasta y cárgala Okamiyama.

– Kaede, dime Kouga.– le dijo mientras se agachaba para hacer lo que le había pedido Kaede.– Okamiyama es muy largo.– no entendía la necedad de Kaede de seguirlo llamando por su apellido, tal vez era para hacerlo enojar.

– Ya veremos Okamiyama.– dijo Kaede al poner más énfasis en el apellido y ocultar su risa.

– Entonces sigue cansándote más.– ¡arg!, esa anciana se comportaba como una chiquilla.

Kouga se levanto con canasta en brazo y emprendieron su regreso a la cabaña.

– Kouga, cuéntame cómo está el clan.

– Todos están muy bien, hace dos semanas se celebro una boda, hubieras estado allí Ginta se emborracho y estuvo bailando con una escoba alrededor de la fogata…

En el pueblo el joven Inuyasha veía los cuadros que adornaban la posada de Madame Tsubaki, eran representaciones de hogueras llevadas a cabo en la plaza principal, no eran de su agrado pero debía distraerse en algo pues su supuesto guía aun no llegaba.

– Hermosos cuadros.– dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

– Más bien diría que son interesantes. Y más interesante es que a una señorita le parezcan hermosos.– volteo a verla con curiosidad, la joven era de piel como la porcelana, cabello negro intenso y largo, vestía un vestido muy amplio y morado que le tapaba los pies, junto con un corsé blanco. A simple vista se notaba que era una jovencita que había sido criada para servir a su marido y estar en casa.

– No me malentienda, pero son hermosos en el sentido que están muy bien hechos, la técnica es muy buena.

– Supongo que tiene razón.– volteando a ver el cuadro.

– No nos hemos presentado.

– Cierto, disculpe. Mucho gusto soy Taisho Inuyasha.– inclinando la cabeza* ya que de esa forma se acostumbraba en su tierra.

– Kamiya Kikyou.– tendiéndole la mano a lo que Inuyasha no supo qué hacer, pero para suerte de él fueron interrumpidos.

– Kikyou que bueno que llegas, veo que ya conociste al joven Taisho.

– Hola tío, disculpe la tardanza.

¿Naraku era su tío? Se pregunto Inuyasha, pero ¿cómo? no tenían el mismo apellido y no se parecían.

– ¿Es su Tío?

– Sí, es mi tío por parte de mi madre, por eso no compartimos apellido.– respondió la joven al suponer cual era su duda.

– Joven Taisho, mi sobrina Kikyou será su guía.

– ¿Disculpe?– los miro incrédulo ¿Cómo una jovencita que parecía tan delicada podía encargarse de eso?

– No se engañe, esta señorita conoce muy bien el lugar.

– Estaremos honrados de tener su compañía ¿verdad Inuyasha?– interrumpió Miroku.

– Sí, así es.– ¿Qué le pasaba a Miroku? ¿Acaso quería cortejarla o tal vez quería que él se fijara en ella? ¡Eso sí que no!

– Entonces vamos, el carruaje nos espera. Nos vemos tío.– se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Te los encargo. Que se diviertan.

Kikyou los llevo por el centro de la ciudad. Primero fueron a la heladería "Oishi", era un local muy colorido enfrente de la tienda de dulces, la vitrina de cristal exhibía helados y nieves de crema, frutas, dulce de leche y chocolate. Hay probaron el helado tradicional de esa época, de calabaza.

Después se dirigieron a un edificio que era todo de mármol blanco y dos pilares cilíndricos grandes que iban desde el piso hasta el tercer piso estaban en la entrada. Arriba de la puerta principal un letrero con letras doradas exhibía su nombre "Banco Principal". A todos los lugares a donde iban los dueños los trataban muy bien, no podían quejarse.

Para terminar su recorrido, al final de la tarde pasaron a la Florería "Hanako", donde al ver los arreglos florales Inuyasha recordó a su madre sentada en el jardín haciendo un ikebana, para el interior de la casa, mientras él jugaba a su alrededor cuando era niño. Extrañaba su casa, pero debía cumplir con lo encomendado por su padre antes de volver.

Cuando el sol teñía de anaranjado la ciudad, regresaron a la posada de Madame Tsubaki donde ya les tenían una cena lista. Durante la cena nadie dijo nada y se podía sentir la tensión e incomodidad en la mesa.

– ¿Se la han pasado bien?– pregunto Kikyou al terminar de darle un sorbo a su té, para romper ese silencio ensordecedor.

– Sí, muchas gracias.– contesto Inuyasha de una forma muy seca.

– ¿Me permitiría mañana seguir guiándolos?– pregunto la joven con una pequeña sonrisa y se le quedo viendo detenidamente al joven de ojos dorados. Pero este no decía nada, por lo que Miroku decidió contestar por él.

– Por supuesto señorita.

– Me alegro, mañana iremos a los campos de manzanas y pasado se pone el mercado ambulante**…

– ¿Su tío nos acompañara?– la interrumpió Inuyasha.

Lo que él quería era acabar con ese estúpido viaje y regresar a casa, pero si Naraku no estaba presente ¿Cómo podría cumplir con la petición de su padre?

– No en estos días, pero en el carnaval de otoño si estará.

– ¿Cuándo es?

– En una semana, a su tiempo les diré de las actividades que hay, se la van a pasar muy bien.

– Entonces hasta mañana.– dijo Inuyasha al momento que se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

– Que descase.– se despidió Miroku y siguió a su amigo.

– Sí, igual ustedes.

Entrada la noche. En su habitación en casa de Lord Dokumo, Inuyasha y Miroku platicaban mientras se alistaban para dormir.

– Muy linda señorita.– comento Miroku.

– Sí.

– Está muy interesada en ti.– le hizo saber. Ya que durante todo su recorrido Kikyou no paraba de verlo, era muy claro que ella se sentía atraída por él.

– Pero yo en ella no… Porque se nota que es una chica de casa y yo no.– agrego al ver que su amigo se le quedo viendo queriendo saber el "por qué".

– Algún día tendrás que sentar cabeza amigo mío y tal vez esta jovencita sea quien te dome. No te la puedes pasar toda tu vida de viaje, escapándote de tu casa.

– ¿No te mordiste la legua?

– Auch, eso dolió, pero no. Yo se que algún día tendré que hacerlo, pero tu Inuyasha.– meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se le quedo viendo.– No tienes remedio, eres un chiquillo.

Al día siguiente tal y como les había dicho Kikyou fueron a los campos de manzanas, cuando el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto el carruaje se detuvo frente a una construcción que parecía muy antigua ya que las enredaderas subían por sus paredes que algún día habían sido blancas. La casa era rodeada por una barda y una reja con faroles laterales era la entrada. Hay fueron recibidos por una mujer de piel blanca, cabello castaño recogido en forma de chongo, que lucía un vestido beige amplio sin mangas pero con un chal al cuello.

– Hola Kagura, el es el joven Taisho y su amigo Miroku.– los presento Kikyou.

– Mucho gusto, soy Kagura, es un placer tenerlos aquí.– hizo una suave reverencia.– Eh preparado un almuerzo cerca de los manzanos, espero sea de su agrado.

– Muchas gracias, nos moríamos de hambre.– comento Miroku, que al oír la palabra almuerzo se puso feliz, ya que no habían probado bocado desde la noche anterior.

– Entonces síganme.

Miroku siguió a Kagura de cerca, mientras Inuyasha y Kikyou caminaban detrás.

– ¿Siempre es tan callado o mi compañía le molesta?– siempre que están solo ellos dos un incomodo silencio se hacía presente, cuando Miroku iba con ellos él era el que iba platicando con ella e Inuyasha permanecía callado.

– Soy callado, es todo.– respondió indiferentemente y deteniéndose al igual que ella.

– Puede llamarme Kikyou, si gusta.– Inuyasha se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Miroku por la noche.

_Está muy interesada en ti._

– De acuerdo, tratare…– Kikyou solo le sonrío y siguió caminando.

En la cabaña, Kaede se alistaba para salir, tenía que ir a dejar algunas medicinas que siempre le encargaban por la época de frío.

– Okamiyama cuídala bien.

– Sabes que si Kaede.– eso estaba de más pedir, sabía esa anciana que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.– Ve con cuidado.

– Regresa pronto.– se despidió Kagome desde la puerta junto con Kouga.

Vieron a Kaede adentrarse en el sendero del bosque que conducía a la ciudad y se metieron de nuevo a la cabaña.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?– no tenía porque preguntar eso, porque bien sabía que era lo que ella quería hacer, pero pudiera ser que sus gustos hubieran cambiado.

– ¡Ir al lago!– contesto muy alegre, estar en el agua era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

– Bien entonces vamos.– sonrío al ver que era la misma Kagome que él conocía.

Iban caminando por el bosque rumbo al lago. En el sendero ya se veían las hojas amarillas, anaranjadas y marrones de los árboles, que comenzaban a caerse por la cercanía del otoño. Kagome al verlas recordó el carnaval que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad.

– En una semana será el carnaval de otoño ¿Cómo es?

– Tedioso, si te decidieras a ir a las montañas conmigo verías fiestas más espectaculares y divertidas.– dijo muy animado.

– No puedo dejar sola a Kaede.

– Ella también puede venir.

– No querrá, sabes que hay gente que la necesita.

– Sí, pero…– Kagome tenía razón, Kaede vivía para curar y ayudar a las personas.– Ella comprenderá, este lugar no es para ti Kagome.– miro a Kagome y ella solo esquivo su mirada, sabía que nunca dejaría sola a esa anciana y algo le decía que le quedaban muchos años en este mundo.

El resto del camino no dijeron nada más, de vez en cuando Kouga trataba de entablar una conversación pero no resultaba, así que en cuanto vio el lago supo que sería el momento para que esa barrera que se había creado desapareciera.

– Ya llegamos, el último que se zambulla en el agua hace la comida.– le dio una palmadita en la espalda y salió corriendo al lago.

– No es justo Kouga, sabes no sé nadar.– corriendo tras él.

– Ya te dije que te enseño.– se detuvo a la orilla y le tendió la mano.

– En otra ocasión.

– Está bien, pero no me daré por vencido.– se tiro al agua y salpico a Kagome, provocando que esta comenzara a reírse.

En el huerto de manzanas, una mesa redonda de jardín para seis personas estaba debajo de un árbol; un mantel blanco de encaje la cubría, había jugo de calabaza, emparedados con pan de melaza y tarta de manzana. La anfitriona y los invitados se sentaron a almorzar. Mientras comían, el frío aire soplaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles volaran por todo el lugar y se formaran pequeños remolinos de hojas en el suelo.

– Todo estuvo delicioso.– dijo Miroku al terminar de comer su rebanada de tarta de manzana.

– Muchas gracias, me siento alagada.

– Señorita Kagura, Kaede ya llegó.– interrumpió una mucha del servicio.

– Que pase.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa.

– ¿Kaede?– pregunto curiosa Kikyou.

– Si, viene a dejarme medicina para la tos, ahora que comienza el frío, es mejor estar prevenidos.

– ¿Ella que hace?– pregunto Inuyasha, que desde que se sentaron a comer no había hablado.

– Es curandera y partera, ya la conocerán.– respondió Kagura, lo que llamo mucho la atención de Inuyasha.

Kaede vio a lo lejos que Kagura estaba acompañada por dos jóvenes y una señorita que no distinguía quien era, pero en cuanto se acerco más la reconoció, Kikyou la sobrina de Lord Dokumo.

– Kagura no sabía que tenías compañía, hubiera venido otro día.

– Oh no.– se levanto y se paro junto a ella.– Sirve para que conozcas al hijo del general Taisho.

– Oh, mucho gusto, soy Kaede.– no le fue difícil reconocerlo entre los dos jóvenes ya que esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

– Taisho Inuyasha y el es mi amigo Miroku. Me comenta Kagura que usted es curandera.

– Así es.

– ¿Le molestaría contarme más de usted?– Kagura le ofreció una silla a lado de ella y ambas tomaron asiento.– Ya sabe cómo ha estado todo después de…

– Entiendo. Por supuesto que no me molesta, después de todo es el hijo del general ¿Qué desea saber?

– ¿Fue usted una de los exiliados?

– Si, pero no porque me forzaran, me fui para cuidar a alguien.

– ¿Entonces no siempre ha sido curandera?– dedujo al saber que esas personas, los curanderos, fueron unos de los primeros en ser desterrados de la ciudad.

– Así es, desde hace 19 años lo soy, lo que sé ahora lo aprendí de personas en el campamento.

– ¿A quién fue a cuidar?

– A la hija unos amigos, fue acusada de brujería. Su madre había muerto hacía unos años y su padre enfermo de la preocupación, al final ella se quedo sola, pero antes de morir le prometí que cuidaría de ella. Lamentablemente ella murió hace años.

– Lo lamento.– era una lástima, hasta ahora no había podido conocer a alguien que hubiera vivió los castigos y acusaciones en carne propia, así que no sabía si vivían mejor o no.– ¿Dónde vive ahora?

– En una cabaña en el boque. Estoy bien hay, es muy tranquilo y tengo acceso a muchas plantas.

– ¿Vive sola?

– A Kaede no le gusta la compañía desde que murió su "hija", como ella le llamaba.– interrumpió Kikyou.

– ¿Es verdad?– miro inquisitivamente a la anciana mujer, no le gusto que Kikyou interrumpiera de esa manera, pareciera que ocultaba algo.

– La muerte de mi niña fue muy inoportuna.– esa respuesta solo desconcertó al joven, ya que no respondía a su pregunta.– Bueno yo me retiro, tengo otras personas que visitar, fue un placer conocerlo joven Taisho, joven Miroku.

– El placer fue nuestro.– respondió Inuyasha.

– Kaede ten estas frutas.– señalando una pequeña canasta.

– Gracias Kagura, espero que no tengas que usar la medicina.

– Te acompaño a la salida Kaede.

Una vez en la reja de la entrada Kagura hablo.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste Kaede?

– Porque su sobrina está presente y Kagome ya tiene muchos problemas.

– Kaede debemos encontrar la forma en que lo sepa, no es justo lo que pasa.

– Te aseguro que el joven Taisho se quedo con muchas dudas, estoy segura que no se las guardara.– subió al carruaje que la había llevado hasta allá y Kagura subió la canasta con fruta que le había dado.

– Ve con cuidado Kaede.

– Nos vemos Kagura.

Era más de media noche e Inuyasha seguía viendo la calle por una de las ventanas de la recamara. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía ¿Pero qué era?

– Algo te inquieta ¿Qué es?– pregunto Miroku al pararse junto a él.

Sabía que no era normal en Inuyasha quedarse a pensar a tan altas horas de la noche y ya le estaba pegando la preocupación al grado de no dejarlo dormir.

– Hay algo que ocultan. Kikyou no dejo que esa mujer continuara y la forma repentina en que se fue.– le hizo saber sus preocupaciones.

– Mañana será un nuevo día, te aseguro que sabremos cosas nuevas.– oculto un bostezo con su mano.– Si hay un secreto lo descubriremos.

– Le pediré a Kikyou ir a esa cabaña.

– Pero para eso debes portarte más amable y cercano a ella.

– Lo tendré que hacer. Debo conocer más acerca de este lugar.

– Ten cuidado Inuyasha, puedes llegar a enamorarte.– le dio una palmada en la espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo y regreso a su cama.

– ¿Y no es eso lo que quieren mis padres y tú?

– Sí, pero de la chica correcta.– dijo antes de volverse a dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

**Gomen, gomen, gomen… **

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me atoré con una parte, por culpa de un párrafo no la había podido subir. Y gracias a Mago de Oz, ya que su música me inspiro esta vez y así es como por fin lo termine *ˆuˆ*.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, me hacen muy feliz ˆuˆ**

_Virginia, Maritza, dreamsofserenity, reeven, hakudoshi._

**Y bueno no coman ansias que Kagome e Inuyasha se conocerán pronto. Ahora estoy emocionada por el prox. Capítulo de Kanketsu– hen ¡Kyaaaa! No puedo dormir. Pero también por el de Rinne. Bueno, bueno, iré a ponerle los detalle finales al capítulo de Errores para subirlo también hoy.**

**Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo pronto. No olviden dejar sus mensajitos *oo***

**Palabras:**

**Oishi = Rico, Sabroso.**

**Ikebana = Arreglo florar japonés.**

**Hanako = Niña flor.**

*** Ya saben como acostumbran en Japón XD.**

****Conocidos también como tianguis. :P.**

**28 de Enero de 2010  
**


	4. Mercado

**IV. Mercado.**

Kaede regreso a la cabaña al anochecer. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento y el cantar de los grillos, las luces en la cabaña estaban apagadas. Al entrar, vio a Kouga y Kagome durmiendo en el sofá, ella recargada en el pecho de él, mientras el joven la abrazaba. Trato de no hacer ruido, para dejarlos seguir durmiendo, pero Kouga despertó.

– Llegas tarde Kaede.– dijo medio dormido el chico.

– Sí, tuve que ir a muchos lados ¿Qué tal su día?– colgó su chal en el perchero de la entrada y dejo la canasta sobre la mesa.

– Divertido.

– Okamiyama ¿Mañana podrías acompañarme a la cuidad?

– Claro, pero Kag se quedara sola.– volteo a ver a la joven que dormía en sus brazos.

– Será rápido y en la tarde ya estaremos de vuelta.

– De acuerdo.– que remedio quedaba, la condición para estar allí fue ayudar con los deberes.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para gusto del joven ojiazul. La mañana era perfecta para salir al aire libre y comer, ya que el día era cálido y el cielo estaba despejado, pero no, él debía acompañar a Kaede a la ciudad.

– Okamiyama apúrate, se nos hará tarde.– apresuro al joven, mientras preparaba su canasta.

– ¿Es tan importante ir hoy? Mira Kaede es un hermoso día.– abrió la puerta y la brisa cálida del día entro.

– Lo sé, pero debemos ir por comida y hoy se pone el mercado.

Kouga suspiro, no había otra opción, se dirigió a Kagome que estaba sentada en el sofá.

– No tardaremos.– le prometió al tomar las manos de joven entre las suyas.– No te preocupes, no le abras a desconocidos y no hables con extraños, si una anciana te ofrece manzanas no las aceptes, no quiero encontrarte dormida.

– De acuerdo.– respondió, tratando de ocultar su risa por aquel chiste.– Vayan con cuidado.– se despidió Kagome.

– Por supuesto, Kag.

Kagome los vio desde la puerta marcharse y una vez que se perdieron de vista en el bosque, se metió y comenzó a hacer la limpieza.

Kikyou fue temprano a casa de su tío por Inuyasha y Miroku. Desayunaron de rápido y se marcharon a la plaza, ya que hay era donde se instalaba el mercado ambulante.

La plaza estaba llena de gran variedad de puestos, la gente iba de un lado a otro con muchas bolsas o canastas repletas de comida. Otras, llevaban animales como gallinas, chivos o borregos, principalmente.

– Hoy vienen personas de muchas partes a ofrecer sus productos, cosa que antes no ocurría.– dijo Kikyou al indicarles un puesto donde vendían carne de venado, conejo, jabalí y cocodrilo.

– Es un buen progreso ¿Qué puestos son los más interesantes? Aparte del que acaba de mostrarnos.– pregunto Inuyasha, de la manera más educadamente posible.

– Los de adornos, telas, espejos, maquillaje, ya sabe cosas de mujeres. Pero los hombres van a ver espadas y armaduras, otros van a los bares.

– Si gusta podemos recorrer todos.

– Me encantaría.– contesto muy animada, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero el joven Taisho ese día se comportaba muy amable y caballeroso.

Apenas si habían pasado unos tres puestos, cuando Miroku vio a lo lejos a una hermosa joven que llevaba un vestido blanco y sobre del un brial de cuero café, su largo y lacio cabello café iba amarrado en una coleta alta.

– A mi me encantaría seguirlos acompañando pero, hay algo que debo atender, nos vemos luego, con su permiso.– se despidió y se fue antes de que su amigo y la jovencita pudieran reaccionar.

– Su amigo sí que tenía prisa.

– Si bueno, tal vez fue a beber algo.– trato de excusarlo, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas y menos si los problemas tenían una mujer de por medio.

– Bueno empecemos con los espejos, tal vez quiera llevarle alguno a su madre.

– Esa puede ser una gran idea.

Por su parte Miroku caminaba entre los puestos, se detuvo en un puesto de frutas y compro un par de duraznos, ya que comenzaba a tener hambre. Miraba a todos lados cuando por fin vio a la muchacha castaña de hacía un rato, la siguió discretamente hasta llegar a un puesto de lo que al principio pensó era de armaduras, pero al acercarse más noto, que había una gran variedad de artículos como papiros, telas, veladoras y catalejos.

– Buenos días ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?– pregunto un señor, que aunque se veía que ya debía tener unos cincuenta años se conservaba en buen estado.

– Muy buenos días.– saludo Miroku.– Estas son armaduras un poco inusuales.– tomando un casco que parecía hecho de caparazón de armadillo.

– Sí, pero son excelentes, muy resistentes y livianas.– Miroku tomo otra que parecía hecha de coraza de tortuga, pero no lo era, a pesar de que parecía extremadamente pesada era muy liviana tal y como dijo el señor.– Pero usted no es un guerrero, de hecho si no me equivoco usted es un erudito.– le dijo a Miroku después de examinarlo por algunos segundos.

– Oh me alaga al pensar eso, no soy exactamente un erudito, pero es algo parecido. Y si, no estoy viendo las armas para mí, es porque a un amigo le gustan.

– ¿Algo parecido? ¿Un alquimista? ¿Filosofo? Quizás… un Monje.

_Monje_, esa palabra hizo que Miroku se alertara, pero conservo la calma y compostura.

– ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

– Eh viajado por muchos lados y conocido demasiada gente, entre ellos eruditos, todos ellos estaban un poco locos y casi nunca salían de sus "centros de estudio". Pero usted parece viajero, es un erudito y tiene un amigo con gusto por las armas, solo pocos monjes tienen esas características, de hecho si no me equivoco, son llamados bonzos.

– Oh, usted es muy observador, pero me gustaría mantener esto en secreto.– dijo al resignarse, qué más daba, acababa de ser descubierto, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en ese hombre.

– Claro lo entiendo, ¿Su amigo viene con usted?

– Sí, pero él ahora esta…

– Esta con Kikyou, padre.– le interrumpió la hermosa jovencita que hacía unos minutos acaba de ver.

– ¡Sango! es de mala educación interrumpir de esa manera.– le reprendió su padre en un tono fuerte.

– No se preocupe, su razón a de tener.– dijo Miroku, para tratar de poner las cosas en calma.

– Su amigo debe ser muy importante como para estar acompañado de la señorita Kikyou.

– Sí, algo así, él…

– Es el hijo menor del general Taisho.– interrumpiendo de nuevo, a lo que su padre la reprendió con la mirada.

– Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué ella lo guía?

– ¿Hay algo malo?

– Oh no, solo… solo pensé que sería el lord Dokumo su acompañante.

– Él está ocupado, por eso es su sobrina. Bueno tengo que seguir mi camino, le hablare a mi amigo de usted.

– Vaya con cuidado.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?– pregunto Sango al ver que el joven ya estaba muy lejos.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste tú? Pensé que por eso habías interrumpido.– miro con curiosidad a su hija.

– Interrumpí para que supieras quien era, no te iba a decir su identidad.

– No puedes estar segura de eso, lo interrumpiste en dos ocasiones. Además aquí hay mucha gente. Tal vez, quiera conocer a Totosai.– sugirió su padre, a lo que la joven salió corriendo del puesto, para ir en busca del joven.

Busco por todos lado pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Tal vez ya estuviera con el joven Taisho y Kikyou, así nunca lo encontraría.

– ¿Busca a alguien?– pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ella.

– ¡Oh! Me asusto.– dijo al girarse y encontrarse con unos ojos azul fuerte.

– Disculpe, no era mi intención, señorita.

– No hay problema, lo buscaba a usted.

Eso sí que lo dejo sorprendido, lo buscaba a él, ya sabía que una jovencita caería tarde o temprano en sus encantos.

– ¿A mí? Me alaga, una muchacha tan bonita buscándome.

– No se imagine cosas que no son.– dijo al fulminarlo con la mirada.– Viene a llevarlo con el herrero Totosai.– y con esas palabras acabo con las falsas ideas de Miroku.

– ¿Por qué?

– Dijo que al joven Taisho le agradan las armas ¿no? Totosaí es el mejor herrero tal vez tenga algo interesante.

– Si lo que quieres es pasar tiempo conmigo, no debes inventar esa escusa.

– ¿En verdad es un monje?– lo miro con curiosidad, ella también había conocido a otros monjes pero ninguno tan peculiar como él.

– La pregunta ofende.

– Usted tiene la culpa, no es un monje normal. ¿Quiere ir o no?

– Si es la única forma en que tendré su compañía, encantado de acompañarla señorita Sango.

– Aun no me ha dicho su nombre y usted ya conoce el mío.

– Miroku, soy Miroku para servirle.– dijo al poner su mano derecha en su pecho e inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Se alejaron de los puestos y del bullicio, caminaron hasta una pequeña casita hecha de madera y concreto. El piso era de tierra y grandes tinas con agua estaban junto al horno. Al entrar se noto de inmediato el calor, a causa de que el horno se encontraba prendido.

– Viejo Totosai ¿Está en casa?– grito Sango al entrar al taller.

– Sango pasa. Estoy terminando una espada.– contestaron desde atrás.

– Venga. ¿Qué opina? Son impresionantes ¿no?– le pregunto a Miroku al mostrarle algunas de las espadas, que estaban colgadas en una especie de rueda.

– Sí, tiene razón.– contesto Miroku al tomar una y examinarla más de cerca.– Sango ¿exactamente qué hace tu familia?

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

– En su puesto vi armas, armaduras, telas, teteras, papiros y te puedo asegurar que las espadas no eran de este señor.

– Es algo complicado…– pensó por un momento como explicar eso y prosiguió.– Mi familia hace armaduras y armas poco comunes, diferente a las de Totosai, viajamos mucho y traemos mercancía de otros lados por eso de la variedad.– si, esa sería una buena forma de resumir todo.

– Son gitanos.

– No exactamente, pero algo así.

– Sango ¿Cómo estás?– saludo un anciano de grandes ojos y delgado, al salir de donde estaba.– Me da mucho gusto que al fin tengas novio.

– ¡No es mi novio Totosai! Es amigo del hijo menor del general Taisho.

– Es una lástima… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

– Busco un regalo para mi amigo.

– Convendría que el viniera, hay muchos factores que afectan para elegir una espada.

– Es verdad. Entonces tendré que traerlo, mientras si usted me permite admirare su trabajo.

– Adelante con confianza.

– ¿El joven Taisho no tiene espada o es que las colecciona?– pregunto Sango.

– Si tiene, pero su padre la confisco, la uso para chantajearlo. Y no las colecciona ya que solo le interesa su espada, pero como ahora no trae pensé en brindarle una.

– Usted es muy considerado con él.

– Sí, pero el conmigo no.– dijo en todo dramático, lo que a Sango le causo gracia, aunque no sabía porque lo decía en ese tono.– ¿Conoces a la señora Kaede?

– Claro, todos en la ciudad la conocen.

– ¿Sabes dónde vive?

– Este… si, pero…

– ¿Algo malo?

– Casi nadie va a su casa, solo van mi padre y el carretero Mushi.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tienen miedo de entrar al bosque.

_Miedo de entrar al bosque_. Eso suena interesante y a aventura, seguro le agradara a Inuyasha, pensó Miroku.

Frente a un puesto que exhibía finas y lujosas telas, de diversos coloridos y diseños; se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyou.

– Ya le he aburrido con mis cosas, le llevare con Kaijimbo.– dijo apenada, ya que en las últimas horas habían estado viendo telas, perfumes, alhajas, tocados.

– No claro que no me ha aburrido, yo también quiero que la pase bien señorita Kikyou.

– Me da gusto que me llame por mi nombre joven Taisho.

– Dígame Inuyasha.

– Solo si me dice solo Kikyou.– contesto bajando la mirada, para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo que se había hecho presente.

– Está bien, Kikyou. ¿Quién es Kaijimbo?

– Es el mejor herrero, sus espadas y armaduras son las mejores. Todos los guardias y soldados usan las de él.

– Entonces vayamos a verlo.– el joven le ofreció su brazo y la joven no dudo en tomarlo. Así caminaron a su destino.

Kikyou lo guío hasta un puesto donde le tocaba poca luz, a causa de que el techo tenía cortinas oscuras. El dueño, era un sujeto de mediana edad, que olía mucho a alcohol y su mirada era muy macabra, pero eso, no intimido a Inuyasha. Comenzó a ver las espadas, tomó una y se sorprendió por lo pesada que era, sería muy difícil mover algo así.

– Son algo pesadas.- comento al poner de nuevo la espada en su lugar.

– Pero protegen muy bien, se lo aseguro joven Taisho, son de la mejor calidad.– dijo Kaijimbo.

– ¿Alguna que llame tu atención?– le pregunto Kikyou al momento que volvía a tomar su brazo.

– Sí, pero quiero la opinión de Miroku. Por cierto Kikyou, quiero pedirte un favor.

– ¿Tú dirás?

– Quiero conocer la cabaña de Kaede ¿Podrías llevarme?

– ¿Para qué?– pregunto sorprendida.

– Quiero platicar con ella.– respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio.

– Puedo mandar traerla, así la llevaríamos a comer a la posada.

– Veras yo…

– Allá esta, podemos invitarla ahora.– le interrumpió e indico el puesto de quesos donde estaba parada Kaede.

Inuyasha volteo y vio a la curandera, pero el joven que estaba atrás de ella le pareció conocido, cuando estaba por mirarlo con más detenimiento la voz de dos niñas llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes.

– ¡Señorita Kikyou! al fin la encontramos.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mayu, Nana?– pregunto Kikyou al momento que se ponía a la altura de las niñas de cabello negro y ojos grises.

– Su tío la quiere ver, dice que es importante.– contestaron en coro.

– Lo tengo que dejar, le prometo que hablamos de eso mañana, disculpe.

Inuyasha vio a Kikyou marcharse a toda prisa, esas niñas habían sido muy inoportunas, bueno al menos para él, ya que seguramente para ella habían sido todo lo contrario. Cuando volteo a buscar a Kaede, ella ya no estaba, al igual que aquel joven. Ese joven le había recordado a Kouga, pero eso era imposible ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo Kouga en un lugar como ese?

Al mismo tiempo, Sango y Miroku ya iban de regreso de con Totosaí, y estaban entrando a los puestos.

– ¡Oh! Hay esta Inuyasha, ven vayamos a presentarte.

– Mejor en otra ocasión, ahora está con Kikyou no deseo interrumpir.– ¿Cómo era posible que el joven Taisho se llevara tan bien con ella? Ella hacia siempre lo que le pedía su tío, incluso mantener ocupado al joven Taisho para que él pudiera hacer sus negocios.

– No lo harás… Mira ella se va.– dijo al ver que dos niñas se iban con ella.– Vayamos con él.

– ¡Hey Inuyasha!– grito agitando una mano.

Inuyasha lo vio de inmediato y también vio a una jovencita que iba con él. Eso no era posible, ya decía él que por algo se había ido. ¿Acaso nunca cambiaría?

– Miroku ¿Qué te dije sobre cort…?– no pudo seguir ya que Miroku lo tomo por lo hombros y lo miro fijamente.

– Antes que pienses cosas que no son, esta señorita no me ha dado tiempo.– le susurro. Ya sabía él que en cuanto su amigo lo viera con Sango pensaría cosas que no son, aun que el mismo debía admitir que en un principio esa fue su intención, cortejarla, pero se dio cuenta que eso sería algo imposible.– Inuyasha, ella es Sango.

– Mucho gusto, soy Sango, es un placer conocerlo joven Taisho.

– Ella me llevo con herrero estupendo y deberías ver su puesto.– dijo muy entusiasmado. A lo que Sango pensó que era como un niño que acaba de ver algo nuevo.

– No me digas más y muéstrame.

De regreso al taller de Totosai, Miroku fue esta vez quien anuncio su llegada.

– Totosai ya regresamos, adivina con quien.

– Oh no lo creo.– el anciano se quedo boquiabierto.– Es usted joven Taisho, es un honor tenerle aquí.

– Me dice mi amigo que su trabajo es excelente.

– Se hace lo que se puede.

Llevaban ya un buen rato con Totosai e Inuyasha parecía un chiquillo con juguete nuevo, probaba cada espada que veía.

– ¿Siempre es así?– pregunto con curiosidad Sango.

– Se podría decir que sí. Inuyasha ya deja de jugar y dime cuál quieres.

– ¿Qué?– ¿había escuchado bien?

– Te voy a regalar una, sé muy bien que te sientes muy expuesto sin una espada.

– En ese caso esta, es lo más parecido a una katana.– dijo al tomar una espada delgada y de funda café.

Ya había oscurecido cuando iban de regreso a la cabaña, Kouga iba molesto porque Kaede había dicho que volverían temprano, pero no, tuvo que atender a tres personas, dos de ellas se quejaban de dolor estomacal y la otra que le dolía la garganta. Al llegar al frente de la cabaña, vieron las luces encendidas y escucharon voces. Kouga se apresuro ya que reconoció de quien eran esas otras voces que no correspondían a Kagome. Esos eran Ginta y Hakkaku.

– ¿Qué te dije de abrirle a desconocidos?– dijo Kouga en tono de regaño pero a la vez de broma, al entrar a la a cabaña.

– Eres muy malo Kouga, no somos desconocidos.– le respondió el joven que vestía un chaleco que parecía armadura, pantalón de piel de oso café y botas negras; su cabello era blanco y en forma de picos, ese era Hakkaku.

– Qué bueno que llegan, Ginta ya iba a ir a buscarlos.– les dijo Kagome, al ver entrar a Kaede.

– ¿A qué se debe su visita?– pregunto Kouga y tomo asiendo junto con Kagome en el sillón. Miro con curiosidad a sus dos camaradas, algo le decía que no iba hacer de su agrado la respuesta.

– Hemos venido por ti, Kouga. Hana va a casarse y quiere que seas el testigo.

– Que lo haga otro, estoy de "vacaciones".

– Eres el nieto del patriarca, debes estar presente.– le dijo Ginta. Él tenía el cabello gris y solo un único mechón de cabello en el centro era más oscuro, Ginta vestía botas y camisa negras, pantalón de piel de oso más claro que el de Hakkaku.

– Es cierto Kouga, es tu obligación, además Hana está muy entusiasmada.

– Ve Kouga.– suplico Kagome.

– Solo si vienes conmigo.– puso como condición el joven ojiazul.

Continuara…

********************

**Kyaaaaaaa ¿Qué contestará Kagome?**

**Bueno gomen, gomen por la tardanza, pero muchas cosas pasaron. Domo arigato por sus mensajes y espero que les gustará el capitulo.**

_Maritza y hakudoshi.  
_

**Y perdón si hay partes confusas, haber si aclaro algo algunas cosas ^^:**

**Kikyou no quiere que Inuyasha sepa de Kagome. El pueblo tiene prohibido hablar de Kagome, pero sus amigos la quieren ayudar.**

**Más adelante ya sabrán los cómo y porqués. Espero no haber confundido más XD. **

**.  
**

**16 de febrero de 2010.**


	5. ¡Corre!

**V. ¡Corre!**

– Solo si vienes conmigo.– puso como condición el joven ojiazul.

– Sabes que no puedo… además no estoy invitada.– se excuso la joven.

– Iras como mi acompañante.

– No Kouga, será en otra ocasión.

– ¿Cuándo se casa?– pregunto Kouga, quería saber si tenía tiempo para convencer a Kagome de ir.

– Pasado Mañana, debemos irnos al amanecer si queremos llegar a tiempo.– le respondió Hakkaku.

– Ve Kouga.– pidió de nuevo la chica.– Te prometo que para otra fiesta ya con más calma iré. Si voy ahora, solo los retrasaré.– dijo esperando que con eso el joven aceptara ir a esa boda.

– Solo voy con otra condición.– dijo Kouga al tomar de las manos a Kagome.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que te vayas a las montañas conmigo, Kaede está de acuerdo, quédate allá unos días y luego decides si te quedas a vivir allá o no ¿Qué dices?

¿Acaso tenía otra alternativa? No iba a dejar que a esa pobre chica se le estropeara su boda solo por un capricho de Kouga. Suspiro y dio su respuesta.

– Bien tú ganas. Lo prometo.– una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del joven Okamiyama, sabía que Kagome cumpliría su palabra.

Al otro día cuando el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku, partieron al amanecer, cargados de suficiente comida y agua para llegar bien a sus tierras.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha y Miroku, recibieron una carta de Kikyou, donde se disculpaba porque no los podría ver en unos días, ya que tuvo que salir de emergencia. Y ahora ambos estaban muriendo de aburrimiento en su jaula de cuatro paredes.

– Salgamos por ahí.– sugirió Miroku.

– No conocemos y lo que conocemos es aburrido.– dijo Inuyasha al tumbarse en su cama, ya que estaba muy aburrido y se sentía enclaustrado en ese lugar.

– Vayamos con Sango, ella nos llevara a lugares que Kikyou no nos muestra.

Y con esas palabras el ánimo de Inuyasha volvió, se levanto en un santiamén y camino a la puerta cuando recordó algo…

– ¿Sabes donde vive?– pregunto a su amigo, que tal si él ya se había emocionado y el baka de ese bonzo no sabía dónde encontrar a esa chica.

– Claro.– contesto con una sonrisa.– ¿Crees que te lo hubiera sugerido si no conociera su dirección? Además, es una chica muy linda, es mejor tenerla vigilada por si alguien se quiere propasar con ella ¿no crees?

– Como **tú** sabrás.

Miroku ignoro su comentario y se adelanto a la salida, Inuyasha solo suspiro y lo siguió., para salir del terreno de la mansión y dirigirse al pueblo.

Atravesaron el pueblo, ya que la casa de Sango se encontraba del otro extremo de donde estaba la mansión. Miroku se detuvo al llegar a una casa con una gran puerta de madera, la construcción le recordó a Inuyasha un dojo y afuera de la casa, estaba una señora rociando agua con una palangana.

– Aquí es.

– ¿Seguro?

– Muy seguro, preguntemos sí esta. Buenos días ¿Se encontrara la señorita Sango?– pregunto Miroku a la ancianita.

– No se encuentra joven. Salió con Kohaku, regresan en un rato.– le contesto muy amablemente.– Pero su padre está adentro, le puedo llamar si gusta.

– Claro, es usted muy amable.

Ambos amigos vieron como la ancianita dejaba la palangana en una cubeta y entraba a la casa.

– Que coraje, ya tiene novio.– dijo Miroku después de suspirar, pero dicho comentario causo que su amigo lo quisiera matar con la mirada.– Hay que admitir que es hermosa.

– Miroku, más te vale que te comportes. Si provocas que vean nuestras intensiones como malas, te dejo sin descendencia ¿me oíste?– Miroku trago saliva y con la cabeza contesto un sí. Sabía que Inuyasha no bromeaba, así que lo mejor sería mantenerse a distancia.

– Buenos días.– saludo el padre de Sango e interrumpió la pequeña "pelea" de los dos amigos.

– Hola señor, buenos días. Gusto en verlo de nuevo. Mi amigo y yo venimos a ver a la señorita Sango.

El padre de Sango reconoció de inmediato a Miroku y volteo a ver a Inuyasha, que a plena vista se notaba que era hijo del general Taisho.

– Usted es el joven Taisho.- afirmo.

– Si.

– Mucho gusto soy Shako padre de Sango ¿En qué les puede servir mi hija?

– Como guía señor, quiero conocer otro aspecto de la ciudad.– se apresuro a decir Inuyasha, ya que no confiaba en que Miroku mantuviera su palabra de no pasarse de la raya. Y podía decir cosas que tuvieran doble sentido.

– Ella no tarda en llegar, si gustan pasar y esperarla mientras platicamos.

– Por supuesto, muchas gracias.– contesto el ojidorado.

Por dentro la casa era pequeña a comparación de cómo se veía en el exterior, el terreno si era grande pero aparte de su casa tenían un establo y dos talleres, donde Miroku supuso era donde fabricaban sus armas. Shako les paso a su pequeña sala y mientras llegaba su hija, les invito pastel de calabaza y te. Pasada media hora, llego Sango y entro a la habitación muy quitada de la pena.

– Hola padre.– lo saludo alegremente.– ¿Qué hacen aquí?– dijo sorprendida al ver a Miroku y a Inuyasha.

– Vinieron a pedir tu servicio como guía.

– ¿Cómo dice padre?– ¿Qué había pasado con Kikyou? ¿Acaso ya no sería ella su guía? ¿A dónde iría? En el pueblo se decía que se había ido al sur con su tío ¿sería verdad?

– Es tu elección. Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo que atender unos asuntos, hasta luego.

– Muchas gracias señor.– contestaron ambos amigos.

– ¿Qué paso con Kikyou?– quiso saber, antes de responderles.

– Bueno ella salió de imprevisto, dejándonos solos y aburridos.– contesto con dramatismo Miroku, lo que estuvo a punto de provocar una risa por parte de Sango, pero se contuvo.

– ¿Qué desean conocer?

Inuyasha y Miroku, sonrieron eso quería decir que ella aceptaba.

– Lugares a los que jamás nos llevaría Kikyou.

– ¿Qué les parecen los alrededores?

– Eso estaría muy bien.– los alrededores, por fin algo que no eran comercios, pensó Inuyasha.

Sango los llevo a la frontera con el bosque y a un peñasco, desde el cual se veía todo el pueblo. Hay comieron la pequeña merienda que compraron en el pueblo.

– ¿Por qué no se escapa por las noches?– sugirió Sango, al saber que el joven Taisho se sentía atrapado en esa mansión y "acosado" por así decir, por Kikyou.– Así despejaría su mente.

– Hay guardias y sería muy descortés de mi parte.

"¿Descortés de su parte? ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha se preocupa por su modales?" Se cuestiono extrañado Miroku.

– Pero por la noche vera cosas que en el día no, tal vez reuniones clandestinas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Quiero la verdad Sango.

– Algunos pensamos que el Lord Dokumo trama algo, hace poco visito el norte y ahora en el pueblo comentan que él y su sobrina fueron al sur.

– Es extraño ¿Para qué fue a esos lugares?

– Si no mal recuerdo Inuyasha, es donde ha habido problemas y tú padre ha tenido que ir ¿no?

– Así es Miroku… así es…

Poco antes del atardecer se escucho el galopar de unos caballos acercarse a la cabaña, Kagome que se encontraba terminando la cena, se asomo por la ventana para ver quién era y de inmediato lo reconoció, era el señor Shako, padre de su antigua amiga Sango.

– ¡Kaede! ¿Estás en casa?– pregunto Shako desde la reja.

– Señor, buenas tardes.– saludo Kagome al salir de la cabaña.

– Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?– la saludo al momento que bajaba del caballo.

– Bien, Kaede viene en un momento.

– ¿Qué sucede Shako?– pregunto Kaede que venía con una canasta con huevos.

– El hijo de Suishi está muy enfermo y me mandaron por ti.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

– Fiebre y vomito, es lo único que me dijeron.

– Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Kaede se metió en la cabaña, tomo una canasta con hierbas medicinales y se puso su chal, para luego salir de nuevo.

– Es muy probable que regrese hasta mañana ¿estarás bien?– dijo viendo a Kagome, no le gustaba dejarla sola y menos en noches en las que no habría luna que alumbrara el bosque.

– Esteré bien no te preocupes, vayan con cuidado.

– De acuerdo, regreso a primera hora.

– Cuídate Kagome que estés bien.– se despidió Shako al haber acomodado bien a Kaede en el otro caballo y emprendieron su camino al pueblo.

Cuando el sol ya teñía de rojo las montañas y el cielo, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha regresaron a casa de Sango.

– ¿Y mi padre?– pregunto a la anciana que habían visto Miroku e Inuyasha en la mañana.

– Fue por Kaede, el hijo del carnicero se enfermo. Pobre niño, no paraba de vomitar.

– Ya veo, bueno hasta mañana, que descansen.– se despidió Sango de los dos chicos.

– Si hasta mañana.– contesto Miroku.

– Gracias.– fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha.

Al ver que Sango entraba a su casa, los dos se marcharon de nuevo a la mansión de Lord Dokumo.

La noche llegó muy pronto, el cantar de los grillos amenizaba la noche y las luciérnagas iluminaban el bosque. Kagome leía un libro iluminada por la luz del fuego que provenía de la chimenea, no era muy buena leyendo ya que su madre solo le enseño lo esencial y Kaede sabía igual o menos que ella. La fogata estaba por apagarse cuando escucho ruido preveniente del gallinero, se asomo por la ventana pero a causa de la poca luz por ser luna nueva no vio nada, así que pensó que solo había sido un simple alboroto de las gallinas, apago la fogata y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras en la mansión de Lord Dokumo. El joven de ojos dorados se debatía si escaparse o no.

– La verdad Inuyasha, no sé que tanto le piensas. Naraku no está y para ti será muy fácil burlar a estos guardias.– le dijo su amigo ya un poco desesperado por la actitud del chico. Ya que este no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación y mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Pero si alguien me reconoce?

– Estar aquí te ah afectado.– Miroku meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba seguro que si Inuyasha no salía esta noche pronto perdería sus habilidades para escabullirse.– Usa tu capa.– le dijo al ver que ah su amigo no se le ocurría nada.– Me preocupas. Lo mejor será regresar a casa cuanto antes.

– Todo está bien, lo hare.– se sentía como un tonto, claro la capa, en verdad necesitaba aire fresco y algo de rebeldía. Saco de su morral una capa negra con capucha y se la puso.

– Suerte, tengo el presentimiento que la necesitaras. No olvides la espada.– le recordó Miroku al ver que Inuyasha ya se iba sin ella.

Inuyasha la tomo y la sujeto a la cintura, antes de salir por la ventana dijo "regreso antes del amanecer".

Tal y como dijo Miroku, burlar a esos guardias fue fácil. Pronto se encontraba vagando por las calles frías y casi desiertas de la ciudad, ya que ocasionalmente se encontraba con algún borracho tirado en la acera.

El cacarear de las gallinas y el berrear del borrego despertó a Kagome de su placentero sueño, se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, ¿ahora qué pasaba? se pregunto, y vio que las gallinas estaban afuera al igual que el borrego. Salió de la cabaña y sujeto al borrego antes de que acabara con las plantas de Kaede.

– ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿Cómo se salieron?– pregunto mientras lo jalaba para llevarlo de nuevo a su corral que estaba atrás de la cabaña. Pero le sorprendió que le obedeciera y se dejara llevar por ella.

Al llegar al corral se dio cuenta que había roto un par de maderas y por allí fue que logro escapar.

– ¿Por qué te escapaste? ¿Lo hiciste para darme lata?

_Kami se sentía como una tonta, hablarle a un animal._

El borrego le dio un pequeño empujón y cayó al suelo, estaba por regañarlo cuando vio que las luces de unas antorchas estaban frente a la cabaña. Vio que dos hombres entraban a la cabaña ¿Quiénes serían?

– ¡No está!– grito uno de los hombres que había entrado.

– ¡Búsquenla! Ya saben qué hacer. No dejen rastro de ella, sin cuerpo no hay delito.– ordeno otra voz.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada de miedo, al escuchar a las gallinas cacarear y sentir el tirón que dio el borrego a su ropa reacciono.

_Kami tenía que irse de ese lugar ¡Ya!_

Echo a correr al bosque, intento adentrarse más en el, pero esos sujetos estaban por todas partes y cada vez estaba más cerca del pueblo.

_Kami ¿Qué tenía que hacer?_

En casa del carnicero Suishi, estaban esperando a que su hijo Ukyo, despertara después de haberle dado el medicamento necesario para su infección intestinal.

– Ukyo ¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto la madre de Ukyo al ver que el niño estaba despertado.

– Mejor, mamá.– respondió somnoliento el niño.

– Gracias Kaede, muchas gracias.– agradeció la madre al ver que su hijo ya estaba mucho mejor.

– No hay de que, estoy para ayudar.

"La noche está muy callada, espero que Kagome esté bien", pensó Kaede al asomarse a la calle por una ventana y no lograr ver mucho a causa de la neblina.

– Señora Kaede la llevo a su habitación, mañana a primera hora viene Shako por usted.– dijo la hermana mayor de Ukyou.

– Sí, con permiso.– así se despidió de madre e hijo, para seguir a la niña.

Kagome se escondió en un hueco que hacían las raíces de un gran y frondoso árbol. No paso mucho tiempo cuando dejo de escuchar ruido y el bosque volvió a estar en calma, tal parecía que ya se habían ido, aun así, decidió quedarse más allí, por si acaso. Lucho por no quedarse dormida y ya cuando sentía que el frio calaba más sus huesos, salió de su escondite y camino de regreso a la cabaña.

Por la espesura y oscuridad del bosque no se percato que tres hombres estaban sentados sobre una colina bebiendo, dos de ellos llevaban pantalón estrecho, camisa y botines, mientras el tercero vestía con pantalón amplio, botines y túnica roja con faja amarilla a la cintura. Este último se levanto para ir al árbol más cercano, ya que llevaba dos botellas de licor, cuando vio a la chica que habían mandado buscar. Todos los demás se habían regresado, pero ellos habían decidió quedarse a beber, "esto sí que es suerte" pensó.

– Miren Keitato, Miso.– llamo a los otros dos.– La chica.– dijo al señalarla.

– Perfecto, esto será una gran recompensa.– dijo Miso, que era el más bajito de ellos.

Al oír voces Kagome volteo de inmediato y vio a los tres parados sobre la colina, se quedo paralizada del miedo ¿ahora qué haría a dónde iría?, cuando los vio avanzar reacciono y comenzó a correr, ya no le importaba a donde se dirigía, mientras fuera lejos de ellos, todo estaba bien.

Ya no podía correr más el aire frio secaba su garganta, se apoyo en un árbol y volteo, no los vio, pero ya se había confiado una vez, se volteo para comenzar a correr de nuevo y se topo con uno de aquellos hombres, el de la túnica roja.

– ¿Creíste que escaparías bruja?

Kagome intento escapar de allí, pero ya era tarde, los otros dos hombres ya la tenían rodeada. Este sería su fin.

– Debes pagar por tus pecados brujita.– dijo Keitaro

– Déjenme, por favor.– suplico al quedar acorralada entre el árbol y los tres hombres.

– Miso sujétala, Keitaro átala.- ordeno.

Los dos hombres obedecieron de inmediato, ya que él era su jefe, el jefe de una cuadrilla de ladrones y casa recompensas.

– ¡No! Déjenme.– grito lo más fuerte que pudo al ser sujetada desde atrás y ser atada de manos y pies.

– Serás castigada, pequeña bruja.– le dijo el jefe cara a cara al verla ya bien atada. Keitaro paso la soga que ataba sus manos por la rama del árbol y la alzo hasta que quedo suspendida en el aire.– Miso, mi látigo.– de inmediato el chico le obedeció y Kagome comprendió lo que le harían, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y solo pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del jefe al preparar su látigo.

¡Kyaaaa!

Un grito desgarrador se extendió por el bosque, estremeciendo a todo ser vivo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno eh aquí ya conti de esta historia. Mil disculpas por el retraso tan grande que eh tendido, pero muchas cosas me han pasado. Espero que no hayan abandonado esta historia u_u**

**Muchas gracias por todas aquellas que han dejado sus comentarios y este capítulo, es para ustedes. Espero que les guste, procurare que la otra no tarde como esta, de hecho espero que en máximo dos semanas ya la tenga lista.**

**Hasta entonces que estén bien, se cuidan (ˆoˆ) /***

**15 de abril de 2010.**

* * *

O_O ... ... ... T_T Creo que si habra muchas que por mis tardanzas perdieron el interes en la historia u_u ... ... Bueno, espero que para es fin de semana ya lo tenga listo, veran que desde las 10 a las 21 no estoy en mi casa y cuando llego, bueno ceno y me quedo dormida... .... Le pondre mucho empreño para que si salgo la conti este fin de semana.

Nos vemos, arigato Maritiza ^^

05 de mayo de 2010.


	6. Encuentro

**VI. Encuentro.**

Tal vez salir en una noche tan oscura no fue una gran idea y entrar al bosque menos, pero necesitaba una escapada. No había nada interesante y descartando a los borrachos que se encontró, no había visto a nadie más. Estaba por regresar cuando escucho el grito de alguien… una mujer, una muchacha para ser más exactos.

Quito el seguro a su espada y le tomo por la empuñadura, listo por si se veía en la necesidad de blandirla y corrió en dirección de los gritos. No tardo mucho en llegar al origen de ellos, bajo un frondoso árbol una muchacha con ropas desgarradas colgaba atada de pies y manos, mientras tres hombres estaban a su alrededor, uno de ellos tenía un látigo y justo cuando se preparaba para golpearla de nuevo, salió de su escondite con espada en mano.

– ¡Hey! ¡Suéltenla!– dijo con voz de mando.

Los tres sujetos voltearon y sintieron temor a causa de la presencia tan amenazante que imponía en esos instantes Inuyasha, sus ojos estaban rojos parecía un demonio (o al menos así les pareció a ellos) y por la capa que traía no se le veía muy bien la cara, por lo que imponía más.

– No te entrometas.– contesto el jefe al reaccionar, no podía ser un demonio, además ellos eran tres y el solo uno.– Ustedes ¡mátenlo!– ordeno.

En seguida Keitato y Miso siguieron las ordenes de su jefe, empuñaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra de Inuyasha, esto será fácil, pensó Inuyasha, los movimiento de los sujetos eran lentos y torpes, se notaba que nunca habían tenido una practica decente con la espada.

Kagome no veía nada de lo que pasaba, porque estaba de espaldas a ellos, solo escuchaba el chocar de las espadas de metal y el crujir de las hojas y ramas al ser pisadas, ese hombre habría ido a ayudarla o tal vez… tal vez quería también la recompensa por su cabeza. No, eso no, ya que su presencia y el sonido de su voz la hicieron sentir segura.

El jefe de los bandidos no lo podía creer, se suponía que ellos eran los mejores caza recompensas, bandidos y ladrones, cómo era posible que ese sujeto les estuviera ganando. Decidido, tomo su espada y también atacó mientras Inuyasha le daba la espalda, pero para su sorpresa su ataque fue bloqueado.

– ¿No te da vergüenza? Atacar por la espalda, eso es de cobardes.

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunto tratando de ocultar su miedo, pero le fue imposible.

– Así que me tienes miedo, es interesante.– Inuyasha sonrío dejando ver sus colmillos y el jefe se puso pálido.

En un santiamén Inuyasha los desarmo y los dejo lastimados tirados en la tierra húmeda.

– No te saldrás con la tuya, nos volveremos a ver.– dijo el jefe al ponerse de pie y salir corriendo seguido de sus acompañantes.

El ojidorado estuvo tentado a seguirlos pero la muchacha era más importante en esos momentos.

Se habían ido, no lo podía creer, él les había ganado. Escucho como se acercaba a ella ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría con ella? Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

Se dirigió al árbol y corto la soga, bajó a la muchacha con sumo cuidado y desato sus extremidades. Inuyasha noto que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban muy lesionados, el constante roce con la soga ya había removido un poco de piel y alrededor de las lesiones, ya se comenzaba a formar un gran moretón.

– ¿Hey? ¿Cómo estás?– le llamo, pero aunque tenía los ojos abiertos no respondía, todo indicaba que estaba en shock.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, ese joven la había liberado y le preguntaba cómo estaba ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha la volvió a examinar, sus heridas eran serías, su espalda también encontraba lastimada, pero si no fuera por la ropa que llevaba estarían peor. Debía llevarla inmediatamente con algún médico, se quito la capa y se la puso a ella.

Debía estar alucinando, solo en su mente podía existir alguien que se preocupara así por ella. O quizás ya estaba en el otro mundo y este era el ser que se encargaría de liberarla de su sufrimiento.

– Ven vamos al pueblo a buscar…

¿El pueblo? ¿Por qué la quería llevar al pueblo? Lo más probable es que la quisiera llevar con los inquisidores, se había hecho falsas esperanzas y se sintió como una total ingenua al pensar que alguien la rescataría.

– ¡No el pueblo!– el joven se sobresalto al escucharla y verla tratando de retroceder, tal parecía que ya había salido del shock.– Por favor no.– suplico al ver que le sería imposible tratar de negarse, su cuerpo no respondía y a ese sujeto fácilmente se la podría llevar.

– ¿Por qué no?– no lo entendía ¿Por qué se rehusaba a ir? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la condición en que estaba?

– Por favor no.– volvió a suplicar.

Algo le decía a Inuyasha que no era buena idea llevarla al pueblo, así que decidió llevarla a su casa.

– Entonces a tu casa ¿dime donde vives? Porque necesitas que te revisen y curen esas heridas.

Que la revisaran y la curaran ¿entonces no quería llevarla al pueblo para entregarla con los inquisidores?

– Hey.– le llamo al ver que no contestaba.– Tus heridas se deben tratar lo antes posible para que no se infecten, dime donde está tu casa.– dijo con voz sumamente suave.

Esa voz, era la voz más tierna, dulce y protectora que había escuchado, pensó Kagome.

– En la cabaña.– respondió con algo de duda, pero no con miedo, su instinto, no, más bien su corazón, le decía que podía confiar en él.

– Ven vamos te llevo.– le ofreció al hincarse frente a ella.

La joven alzo su mirada y la vista de ambos jóvenes se topo, él con unos ojos chocolate, rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas, pero aun así hermosos y ella con unos ojos dorados como el oro, que la llenaron de una paz y seguridad infinita. Inuyasha reacciono y le dio la espalda para que se subiera en ella.

– Si te lastimo me dices.– le dijo al sujetarla una vez que la joven se acomodo sobre su espalda.– ¿Por dónde es?

– Derecho por allá.– señalo entre unos árboles donde no había sendero alguno.

Caminaron por largo rato, el viento comenzó a soplar frío, tal vez llovería más tarde. Inuyasha sentía el cuerpo pequeño y tibio de la muchacha, de a ratos escuchaba leves gemidos de dolor, pero por más que intentaba no lastimarla, era casi imposible, tenía demasiadas heridas. De pronto comenzó a preguntarse cosas, como ¿Por qué esos sujetos la estaban lastimando? ¿Sus padres donde estaban? ¿Se abría escapado de casa?

El estar sobre la espalda de ese muchacho le hizo sentir segura, su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no duro y a pesar de sentir el frío viento golpear de vez en cuando su cara, el calor que le transmitía ese cuerpo hizo que se olvidara de lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía que admitir que sus heridas dolían, pero ese joven estaba siendo tan amable con ella, que intentaba no quejarse del dolor.

– Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

– No tengo.

¿No tenía? Entonces, ¿esos sujetos querían abusar de ella? Se cuestiono Inuyasha. Era increíble que existieran ese tipo de personas, esa muchacha se veía tan tierna, dulce, inocente… lo más probable era que hubiera salido de su casa o estuviera regresando a ella, cuando esos sujetos la secuestraron.

– Entonces vives sola.– afirmo él.

– No, con Kaede.– el ojidorado quedo asombrado al escuchar ese nombre, ¿se estaría refiriendo a la Kaede que el conocía? Pero según sabía, ella vivía sola.

– ¿La curandera?

– Sí.– entonces si era esa Kaede ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?– Es allí.– el joven miro más adelante y vio la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, el chico vio que el interior estaba hecho un desastre, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar, pero qué podrían robar en esa modesta casita. Dejo a la chica acostada boca abajo en un viejo sofá que había allí y busco alguna lámpara, pero no encontró ninguna, así que, como pudo prendió la chimenea, la luz no era mucha, pero le bastaba para poder ver mejor sus heridas.

Le quito la capa y vio su ropa manchada de sangre, su espalda tenía demasiadas laceraciones y se encontraba llena de tierra; al verla en ese estado la ira, frustración, coraje y odio comenzaron a apoderarse de él, apretó fuertemente su mano en un intento de controlar esos sentimientos.

_Esos sujetos se la pagarían._

– Voy a calentar agua para limpiar tus heridas.

– No es necesario.– respondió apenada la joven, ya que sabía perfectamente que él tenía plena vista de su espalda.

Pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso y fue por una olla, para ir por agua al pequeño riachuelo que pasaba afuera de la cabaña.

¿Quién sería ese joven? No recordaba que Kaede lo hubiera mencionado y la conocía muy bien, como para saber que si había un joven tan bien parecido en el pueblo, ella ya le hubiera hablado sobre él. ¿Sería algún viajero? Era lo más probable, ya que de ser del pueblo jamás la hubiera ayudado. Escucho que volvían a entran a la cabaña y ponían algo en la estufa.

– ¿Por qué te lastimaron?– le pregunto al haber dejado la olla en la lumbre.

– Usted no es del pueblo, ¿verdad?

– No.– le respondió mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a la chica.

– Ya veo…– así que tenía razón, por eso la ayudo, pero en cuanto le dijera el porqué de su castigo, se marcharía.

– No me has respondido.

Kagome suspiro y le respondió, ya qué otra cosa mala le podía pasar.

– Por que jamás debí nacer. Por ser hija de un incubo y una humana.– ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, cerró los ojos y espero que le dijera algo insultativo o saliera de la cabaña corriendo.

¿Un incubo? Pero si esas creencias ya no debían existir, su padre había acabo con eso.

– Eso es estúpido, mi padre arreglo eso.– la chica quedo sorprendida por su respuesta, jamás se espero eso. ¿Él había dicho su padre?

– ¿Su padre?– Kagome ladeo su cabeza que estaba hasta esos momentos mirando al respaldo del sofá.

– El general Taisho.– le miro curioso y fue hasta que capto, que no se habían presentado.– Soy Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kagome.

Inuyasha le sonrió y en eso se escucho el burbujear del agua hirviendo, se paro y fue por el agua, corto un pedazo de tela de su camisa y regreso a sentarse junto a la chica.

– Bien Kagome. Ahora deja que te cure.

¿Qué él la iba a curar? ¡Oh no! Él tocaría su piel y la vería casi desnuda, lo que nunca antes le había pasado con un chico, esos pensamientos solo provocaron que se sonrojara.

– No es necesario yo lo hago sola.

– ¡Feh! Como si pudieras.– Kagome quedo sorprendida por la actitud que tomo, parecía un niño, pero se veía tan lindo encaprichado.– No dejaste que te llevara al doctor, ahora deja que limpie tus heridas.– la chica no pudo negarse, estaba tan embelesada por el comportamiento y apariencia del joven Taisho, que cuando reacciono, él ya le había quitado su blusa rota y se encontraba limpiando sus heridas.– ¿Por qué no quisiste ir?

– Tengo prohibido ir al pueblo.– contesto automáticamente e inmediatamente se arrepintió, pero por alguna razón su cerebro se negaba a mentirle.

– Mañana mismo arreglo eso.

¿Qué arreglaría eso? ¿Cómo?... Hablar con Lord Dokumo, lo que significaba poner en peligro a las personas que hasta ahora se habían hecho cargo de ella.

– No por favor, no quiero crear más problemas.– le rogó e intento pararse, pero no lo logró, su espalda estaba adormecida y sus muñecas le dolían.

– ¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto está mal?– ¿acaso a esta chica le gustaba ser maltratada?

– Por favor, no lo haga.– volvió a suplicar con lagrimas en los ojos.– Se desquitaran con Kaede, el señor Shako y su familia, por favor.

Inuyasha no sabía el por qué, pero no quería seguir viendo llorar a esa chica de nuevo y mucho menos por su causa, ya encontraría otra forma de solucionar el asunto, pero ahora era mejor que ella estuviera tranquila.

– No diré nada, aun.– dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.– Pero en cuanto mi padre llegue o tenga la oportunidad de comunicarme con él, se lo hare saber.– Kagome sintió alivio por eso, por lo menos ahora no tenía que preocuparse, ya las cosas cambiarían y con suerte ese joven se olvidaría del asunto.

Sintió como Kagome se resigno y relajaba su cuerpo, termino de curarla con el agua y una mezcla de hierbas medicinales, que él conocía para tratar las infecciones y adormecían el área de la lesión. Para cuando había terminado de limpiar sus heridas, la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Puso todo en su lugar y se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el sofá. La luz proveniente de la chimenea poco a poco se apagaba, le dio un último vistazo a la chica antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, Inuyasha se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ver si Kagome estaba bien, al ver que no tenía signos de fiebre, salió al jardincito a esperar a la anciana curandera. No tuvo que esperar mucho, la anciana venía caminando por el sendero a paso lento.

Tal vez la engañaban sus ojos, pero le parecía que el joven Taisho estaba sentado fuera de su casa. Al estar más cerca, se dio cuenta que no era una ilusión lo que veía, era el joven Taisho en persona.

– Joven Taisho ¿Qué hace aquí?– pregunto extrañada ¿Desde hacia cuanto la estaba esperando? Kagome al no saber quién era, no le abrió y que bueno, si no, no sabría que responder sobre la existencia de la muchacha.

– Buenos días, creo que debemos hablar.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Kagome.

Kami, eso quería decir que ya la había visto, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba afuera de la cabaña?

– Pasemos.– le ofreció la anciana.– ¿Cómo es que sabe…?– la pregunta no llegó a formularse completamente ya que vio a la muchacha dormida en el sofá y con demasiadas heridas.– Oh Kami.– dejo sus cosas en el piso y corrió hacia la chica.

Inuyasha le conto a la anciana lo que había pasado. Cuando el joven quiso saber más sobre el porqué trataban de esa forma a Kagome, la anciana solo le dijo que era porque se decía y muchos creían, que era hija de un incubo y una humana.

– Hablare con mi padre sobre esto.– dijo Inuyasha al ponerse de nuevo su capa.– Regreso en la noche para ver como sigue. Les prometo que todo se solucionara.

– Muchas gracias.– Kaede en verdad confiaba en que todo se solucionara, su niña no tenía porque sufrir de esa forma.

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana, cuando Inuyasha entro de nuevo en la habitación que compartía con su amigo, en casa de Lord Dokumo.

– ¡¿Dónde estuviste?– exclamo Miroku al verlo entrar y la calma volvió a su alma, pues cuando despertó y no lo vio se imagino lo peor.

– Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí.– le dijo Inuyasha al echar un vistazo al pasillo, para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca.

– Entonces ¿Dónde?– pregunto extrañado, algo debió haber pasado, algo malo, ya que su amigo no solía comportarse de esa manera.

– Vamos a casa de Sango.

Si estaba en lo correcto Shako era el padre de Sango y eran a quienes Kagome quería proteger, entonces ellos sabían sobre la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

Una vez en casa de Sango, ella les invito a desayunar y cuando terminaron, Inuyasha le pregunto por Kagome tomándola desprevenida, así que les conto lo que había pasado.

– ¿Cómo esta ella?– pregunto preocupada la pelicafé.

– No tiene heridas graves ya que su ropa la protegió, algo… – sin notarlo apretó sus manos, el simple hecho de recordarla colgando del árbol, sucia y con sangre en su espalda y muñecas, lo hizo enfurecer.

– ¿Qué más?– pregunto Miroku para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo furioso que se estaba poniendo.

– ¿Eh? Este…– de inmediato se relajo de nuevo y siguió su plática.– Sus muñecas si están muy lastimadas, pero no están rotas.

– Esa Kagome, debería hacerle caso a Kouga e irse con él.

_Kouga_, al escuchar ese nombre Inuyasha se puso tenso, ¿Qué tenía que ver ese lobo con aquella muchacha?

– ¿Okamiyama Kouga nieto del patriarca de las tierras del centro?– se aventuro a preguntar Inuyasha.

– Si ¿Lo conocen?

– Algo.– contesto secamente Inuyasha y dirigió su vista al jardín se la casa.

– No se llevan bien.– le susurro Miroku a la joven.

– Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé, eh llegado a la conclusión de que están locos. Pero desde hace muchos años que no lo vemos.– Miroku volteo a ver a su amigo que ya se había ido a sentar al suelo y movía una de sus piernas impacientemente, entonces se le ocurrió algo.– Así que ¿Kouga es el novio la señorita Kagome?

– Eso parecen.

– ¿Pueden hablar de otra cosa?– les pidió un molesto Inuyasha.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa Inuyasha? Solo quería saber.– le contesto con una sonrisa malvada.

Sango al comprender más o menos lo que pasaba decidió intervenir.

– Me preocupa que esté sola en la noche, Kaede no es un obstáculo.

– Es verdad, tal vez regresen a terminar el trabajo.

– Se imagina, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le harían esta vez.

De pronto Inuyasha se levanto y se acerco de nuevo a la mesa.

– Iré de nuevo hoy, pero ya dejen de preocuparse.– se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

Ya de noche, Inuyasha volvió a ponerse su capa y se dirigió al bosque, esta vez estando más atento que la noche pasada. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la cabaña, vio a Kaede recogiendo algunas plantas. Una vez en la entrada, abrió la reja que rechino y Kaede volteo.

– Joven, no debería estar aquí.– le dijo Kaede al captar que el joven Taisho estaba de nuevo en su cabaña. No es que no quisiera que fuera, solo que si alguien lo veía, eran capaces de mandar al ejército entero, sin importarles que el joven fuera hijo del general.

– ¿Cómo esta?– pregunto refiriéndose a Kagome.

– Sigue acostada, pero mejor.

– ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

– Claro, termino de escoger unas plantas y voy con ustedes.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y vio a Kagome sentada en el borde del sofá, llevaba una falda larga azul marino y una blusa abierta de atrás, estaba seguro que Kaede se la acababa de arreglar para que la tela no tocase sus heridas, además de llevar el cabello con dos trenzas que le colgaban al frente.

– Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Ho– hola.– cuando lo vio en la puerta, se sorprendió bastante. Y ella que pensaba que ya no lo volvería a ver.– Adolorida… Muchas gracias por curarme y cuidarme.– bajo la vista, aun se sentía avergonzada, ya que él la había visto casi desnuda.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, lo que para Kagome pareció una eternidad, por lo que decidió levantarse y salir de allí.

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunto Inuyasha al ver sus intenciones y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

– Quiero ver las luciérnagas en el lago. Todavía no hay luna y se aprecian mejor.– le contesto sin verlo a la cara.

– Déjalo para después.

– Eh estado acostada todo el día, quiero aire fresco.

– Kagome regresa al sillón.– le volvió a pedir Inuyasha.

– En verdad estoy bien.– le dijo un poco molesta, no soportaba estar tan cercas de él, sin sentirse rara.

– Tonta, tus heridas están frescas, se pueden infectar.– ¿Por qué estaba de terca?– Recuéstate… Por favor.– Kagome se sorprendió por la forma tan amable en que se lo pidió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por su parte Inuyasha también se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, jamás se había comportado así con nadie.

– Está bien, pero solo como agradecimiento.– dijo Kagome al momento que se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

Y antes de que se formara de nuevo un molesto silencio, Inuyasha hablo y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

– Sango te manda saludos.

Sango, su antigua amiga, sonrió al recordar cuando ella iba a jugar con ella, pero desde que prohibieron entrar al bosque, ya no la había vuelto a ver.

– Hace mucho que no la veo ¿la saludaría de mi parte?

– Claro.

Al día siguiente, era un día nublado y con vientos de lluvia. Ese día Kikyou ya estaba de vuelta y los llevo a cabalgar por un prado, en el camino, vieron como los habitantes del pueblo se preparaban para el festival de otoño.

Inuyasha y Kikyou iban adelante mientras Miroku los seguía sin quitar su atención de ellos. Kikyou había notado que Inuyasha lucia cansado y somnoliento ¿Por qué estaría así? Incluso estaba distante, era como si su mente se estuviera en otro lado.

* * *

**Caray no sé qué decir u/u, que pena con ustedes, en verdad, pero muchas cosas pasaron algunas buenas, otras malas y otras demasiado tristes, pero al final lo eh podido terminar.**

**Muchas gracias por tu mensaje **_Maritza, _**aun que solo fue un mensaje que recibi, me alegro recibirlo (^o^)**

**Deseo este capítulo sea de su agrado y en verdad que tratare de actualizar más seguido. Ojala sus dudas se estén aclarando... Espero recibir mensajitos suyos, así sabré si voy por buen camino o no, si les gusta. **

**Se cuidan y que estén bien.**

**.  
**

**02 de junio de 2010.**


	7. Bienvenida al otoño

**VI. Bienvenida al otoño.**

Inuyasha y Kikyou iban delante, mientras Miroku los seguía sin quitar su atención de ellos. Kikyou había notado que Inuyasha lucia cansado y somnoliento ¿Por qué estaría así? Incluso estaba distante, era como si su mente se estuviera en otro lado.

– Te ves muy cansado.

Inuyasha, volteo a verla, era verdad que estaba cansado, ya que esos días se había quedado hasta poco antes del amanecer en la cabaña de Kaede y solo dormía pocas horas.

– Es que mi amigo ronca mucho.– dijo como excusa.

– Espero que mañana ya estés más descansado.– Kikyou le sonrió e Inuyasha volvió a fijar su vista en el camino.– Sabes… estaba muy preocupada por ti.– le confesó y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara.

– ¿Por qué?

– Oí que un forastero ataco a unos guardias.– ¿guardias? Esos malditos eran bandidos de solo recordarlos de nuevo volvió a sentir rabia y coraje.– Temía que hubieras sido tú.

– No te preocupes, en casa de tu tío estoy muy bien cuidado.

Kikyou sintió que el ambiente entre ellos de pronto se había vuelto más frío y seco, pero prefirió pensar que se debía a la falta de sueño del chico. Además no era posible que fuera él quien se había encargado de los hombres de su tío, Inuyasha se la pasa en casa de este.

Miroku estaba atento a su amigo, ya que desde que habían llegado del paseo con la señorita Kikyou, estaba inquieto, se acostaba en la cama, se levantaba para asomarse por la ventana, iba de un lado para otro de la habitación, volvía a recostarse. El sol ya se había ocultado y aun así, Inuyasha parecía perrito enjaulado.

– ¿Iras de nuevo?– pregunto Miroku, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Inuyasha al escucharlo se levanto de la cama y volteo a verle.

– Sí. Tengo que protegerla, no defraudare a mi padre.

– ¿Es eso o es otra la razón?

– ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

– A quien no quieres defraudar es a la señorita.– miro detenidamente a Inuyasha, quien al ver como lo miraba su amigo, le lanzo una mirada asesina.– Es mi opinión, si no es por eso, tú dime la verdadera razón.

– Ya te la dije. Además, es la novia de ese lobo.– ese maldito de Kouga, porque si sabía lo que le pasaba a Kagome, no había ido ya con el general, era un desconsiderado.– ¿Cómo es posible que sabiendo el peligro que pasa se va?– dijo sin querer en voz alta.

– Tú también te irás en tres días.– le recordó Miroku.– Pero por supuesto, tú no eres nada de ella ¿no?

– Ya me voy, no tengo porque seguir escuchando tus tonterías.

Inuyasha tomo su espada y capa, abrió la ventana y salió de la habitación. Miroku no dijo nada, solo se quedo riendo, fue a cerrar con seguro la puerta y se asomo por la ventana, con dificultad pudo ver que su amigo ya salía de los terrenos de la mansión.

– ¿Qué hare con él? Pero de qué se preocupa, Sango dijo "Eso parecen".

Kagome estaba sentada en una gran piedra, afuera de la cabaña, sentía el frío viento otoñal mover su flequillo ya que su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas.

– Ya me hacía falta aire fresco.– dijo mientras se estiraba, pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y cerró sus ojos automáticamente.– Eso dolió.

– ¿Qué haces afuera?

Escucho que le preguntaba una voz masculina, abrió los ojos y lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fueron unos ojos dorados.

_¿Por qué siempre tenía ver primero sus ojos?_

Lo miro por unos segundos, el joven Taisho llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, lo que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo. Sacudido su cabeza y antes de que no supiera que decir, le respondió.

– Tomando el fresco, ya estoy mejor, pregúntele a Kaede.

– ¡Feh! Como quieras.– Y yo que me preocupo, pensó.

Hay estaba de nuevo, esa actitud de niño chiquito y su cara que ponía era tan tierna, parecía un perrito.

– ¿Quiere ir ver las luciérnagas al rio?– a Inuyasha no le pareció una buena idea, todavía sus heridas no cicatrizaban del todo.– No tenemos que ir lejos, de hecho es aquí mismo, más bien es en el riachuelo.– agrego la chica al ver que la idea no le había agradado.

– Está bien.– si era a la orilla de este riachuelo, estaba bien.

– ¿Van a ir a algún lado?– se escucho que preguntaba desde adentro de la cabaña.

– Vamos al riachuelo.– respondió Kagome.

– Está bien.– dijo la anciana curandera al asomarse por la ventana.– Joven cuídela por favor, puede ser algo terca.

– No se preocupe, ya me imagino.– Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a caminar afuera del terreno.

Salieron del terreno y caminaron unos cuantos pasos, hasta donde el riachuelo comenzaba a agrandarse. A causa de que el agua les daba a las plantas del borde, estas aun no se comenzaban a secar, en el fondo se veían algunos pececitos y las luciérnagas comenzaban a llegar.

– Aquí es. En el lago se ven mejor, pero es más lejos.– Kagome se sentó como pudo en el pasto y fijo su vista en el pequeño rio, pero sintió cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro.

– Más bien, quiero que me cuentes por que quieren matarte, cómo comenzó todo.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntarle, ahora ella se encontraba contemplando ese hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza y desde que la conoció esta era la primera vez que se veía en calma, pero ya no soportaba más secretos.

– Hace mucho mi padre que era hijo de un hombre muy importante se enamoro de mi madre, que era hija de campesinos, la acusaron de bruja, creían que había embrujado a mi padre para que él se fijara en ella y así poder quedarse con su dinero. Cuando se comenzó a decir que la enjuiciarían oficialmente, él fue a pedir ayuda…

– Espera.– le interrumpió.– ¿Eres la hija de aquel hombre que llego al campamento de mi padre?– pregunto con asombro.

– Sí.

– ¿Entonces por qué te dicen que eres hija de un incubo?

– Por que no le creyeron a mi madre que yo soy hija de él. La acusaron de haber dormido con el demonio, tu padre la salvo ¿sabes? El día que llegó al pueblo, la iban a quemar, como mi padre no regreso para aclaran las cosas y reconocerme como su hija, yo fui conocida como la hija de un incubo, por eso me desprecian.

Inuyasha noto que su voz se quebró, estaba seguro que ella tenía ganas de llorar. Ella era una chica fuerte, no conocía a nadie que hubiera soportado todo eso y seguir apreciando las cosas pequeñas de la vida, como el ver a las luciérnagas.

– Todo se solucionara, te lo prometo.– dijo inmediatamente, no quería que esa chica siguiera sufriendo, no quería verla llorar de nuevo.– ¿Desde cuándo viven en la cabaña?– pregunto para cambiar de tema.

– Desde hace diecisiete años, poco después que su padre se fue nos venimos aquí, nos dejaron en paz con la única condición que nunca mi madre y yo entráramos a los límites del pueblo. Y que nunca se hablara de mí.

– ¿Quién dio la orden?

– Fue un grupo de aldeanos, pero Kaede cree que fue Lord Dokumo quien los mando.

– Es increíble que aún pasen esas cosas. ¿Cómo conociste a Sango? ¿Por qué Kaede si puede ir al pueblo?

– Hace mucho venía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando partió con su padre a viajar, cuando regreso las cosas ya estaban más complicadas y no puedo venir. Kaede puede ir porque sin ella muchos ya hubieran muerto, quieran o no, sus medicinas ayudan mucho, de hecho han ayudado a Lord Dokumo y a su sobrina…– Kagome miro el cielo y recordó que al otro día sería el festival de otoño.– ¿Mañana ira al festival?

– Sí, ¿Quieres ir?

– Ah sido uno de mis sueños, pero no puedo, solo les arruinaría el día.

– Vamos, nadie te reconocerá todos llevaran mascaras y antifaces, según tengo entendido.

– Oh no, ya no quiero más problemas… algún día, algún día podre estar en uno.– tomo una piedrita y la lanzo al lago creando ondas.

– Kagome, irías conmigo…– un momento ¿Acaba de invitarla? ¿Cómo en una cita? Bueno al menos así pareció, ojala ella no pensará así.

_Kami con esa chica decía cosas que no debía._

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, si no fuera por el hecho de ser imposible y tal vez en otras circunstancias, estaría completamente segura que él la había invitado a salí. No le contesto, tal vez ella había entendido mal. Se quedo de nuevo mirando el lago y vio como un los peces saltaba para atrapar una luciérnaga.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se estaba desesperando por el silencio que se había formado de nuevo entre ellos. Sería mejor no presionarla, sería como si de pronto liberara a un animalito que siempre había estado enjaulado, este no sabría qué hacer, le daría miedo el mundo exterior.

– Entonces… Dime que te gusta hacer.

– Bueno, pasear por el bosque, estar en el lago, rio, la cascada, cocinar, montar a caballo, ver las estrellas y la luna. Es una lástima que la noche este nublada y todavía no aparezca la luna.

– Pero puedes ver mejor a las luciérnagas ¿no?

– Sí.– le contesto con una amplia sonrisa, lo que provoco que Inuyasha mirara a otro lado, para que ella no viera su sonrojo.

– Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que regresemos.– Kagome asintió y apoyo su mano en el suelo, pero le dolió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, que no paso desapercibida por el chico.– Déjame ver.

– No es necesario, estoy bien.– dijo ocultando sus muñecas con las mangas largas de su blusa.

– ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Mira tus manos y tobillos.– sus extremidades ya comenzaban a inflamarse de nuevo, tal vez era por la falta de atención, seguramente ya le tocaba que se pusiera algún ungüento.– No puedes ponerte de pie.

– Si puedo, si pude caminar hasta aquí, puedo regresar.

– ¿En verdad? Quiero ver eso.– le reto.

_Esa chica era la más terca que había conocido._

– Sí, se lo demostraré.

Trato de apoyarse con sus manos, pero las muñecas le temblaron, así que opto por hincarse, también dolía pero no tanto como sus muñecas, le demostraría que ella no era tan débil como aparentaba, tomo aire y se impulso para pararse, pero sus tobillos no resistieron iba a caer de rodillas.

Inuyasha la observaba, no podía creer que en verdad pensará que podía sola. La vio intentar varias cosas, pero en verdad que no podía. La sangre del chico se paralizo cuando vio que sus tobillos cedían y se apresuro a sostenerla.

_¿Acaso nunca le dejaría de dar sustos?_

Una vez en los brazos de Inuyasha respiro aliviada, pero también molesta, ahora no dejaría de decirle que se quedara en total reposo en la cabaña.

– Tonta, vez como no puedes.

– Yo lo estaba haciendo muy bien.– le dijo molesta.

Alzo su vista para reclamarle de frente, pero de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, el enojo de ambos se esfumo. Inuyasha le incorporo sin que ella tocara el piso y sin dejarla de verla, no quería dejar de ver esas orbes chocolate.

– Ven yo te llevo.– ella no dijo nada y dejo que la tomara en brazos.

Kami ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía rara, sentía como si fuera a vomitar pero no era eso, su corazón latía muy deprisa y sentía la necesidad de no separarse jamás de él. Cuando menos lo sintió ya están en la cabaña.

– ¡Anciana ya volvimos!– grito el chico al abrir la puerta.

– ¿Qué paso?– pregunto de inmediato la curandera, al ver a Kagome en brazos del joven.

– Te confirmo en cuanto a lo terca que es. Le duelen aun sus tobillos y muñecas.

Inuyasha sentó a la chica en el sillón y de inmediato Kaede la fue a checar, Kagome solo hacia algunas muecas de dolor, pero no decía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que se comportara tan irresponsable y preocupara a las personas que se estaba encargando de cuidarla? Estaba siendo malagradecida.

– Kagome sabes que no debes esforzarte tanto. Joven Taisho ¿podría dejarla en su cama?– Inuyasha solo asintió, esperaba que la chica estuviera bien, él también tenía parte la culpa por haberla alentado a que lo intentara, pero creyó que al ver que no podía se rendiría.– Es en ese cuarto.– Kaede señalo una habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, pero donde se podía ver una pequeña cama individual.– Voy por unas plantas.

Inuyasha camino hacia Kagome, volvió a tomarla en brazos y la dejo en la cama, sin decir nada. Prendió una lámpara de gas y se quedo en el marco de la puerta.

¿Acaso estaría molesto? Ahora sí que la había regado, pensó Kagome.

– Gracias de nuevo ¿Mañana vendrá?

– No lo sé.– ¿Qué no sabía? Si estaba molesto. Kagome bajo la vista y contuvo sus lagrimas, aun no entendía por qué le dolía tanto que él se comportara tan frio con ella.

– ¿Cuándo se regresa?

– En dos o tres días más, mi padre vendrá de inmediato, no te preocupes.– le respondió sin verla.

– ¿Ya no regresará?

– Solo viene porque él me mando.

_Eso quería decir que nunca fue su deseo venir, lo habían obligado._

– Entiendo, fue agradable haberle conocido, hablar con alguien más.– apretó la tela de su falda, para tratar de no llorar de nuevo frente a él.

– Cuídate Kagome.– se despido sin voltear a verla y se dirigió a la salida.

– Tratare, adiós… Inuyasha.– no supo si lo escucho, pero por el simple hecho de saber que ya no lo vería, su corazón dolió y sus lágrimas salieron sin su consentimiento.

Inuyasha atravesó la puerta principal, justo cuando Kaede ya iba de regreso.

– ¿Ya se va?– pregunto extrañada, ya que pensó que se quedaría por lo menos hasta que curara a Kagome.

– Sí, nos vemos anciana.

Kami ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No podía permitirse sentir algo por esa muchacha, ella ya tenía a Kouga, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, sentir la necesidad de estar cada segundo a su lado y luego esos estúpidos sueños que lo atormentaban, siempre estaba ella en ellos, los dos juntos en una casa, recostados abrazos en el campo o ella embarazada.

Se detuvo y volteo para mirar a la cabaña, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no abría querido irse de esa forma, pero era lo mejor, después de escuchar su nombre por labios de Kagome, deseo ir y estrellarla entre sus brazos, ver sus dulces ojos de nuevo, poder estar a su lado, pero no, eso no estaba bien.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando sacarla de su mente y reanudo su camino, estaba seguro que si se quedaba un segundo más allí, su voluntad flaquearía y regresaría a esa cabaña.

Al día siguiente, todo el pueblo estaba ya listo para el festival de otoño. Los colores marrones y naranjas estaban presentes en todo. A la entrada de las casas, grandes coronas de hojas secas, piñas, bellotas y girasoles (algunas con mazorcas de maíz) adornaban sus puertas o pórticos. En otras casas se podían ver pacas de paja y sobre ellas o al pie de estas, calabazas en cestos.

En la plaza principal había varias hileras de mesas y sillas, para que cuando se sirviera el festín, todos se sentaran juntos a disfrutarlo. El festín lo organizaban entre todos, se preparaban pavos y patos horneados, lechones asados; puré de papa, puré de zanahoria, maíz cocido, pasteles de calabaza, manzanas caramelizadas , frutas en almíbar, galletas de jengibre; pan de almendras, bellotas y arándanos.

Mientras comenzaba el festín, por las calles circulaban malabaristas, arlequines, mimos y juglares para divertir a la gente.

Sango y Miroku estaban a una distancia considerable de Inuyasha y Kikyou, que iban caminado muy juntos, ella tomándolo del brazo. Sango de inmediato noto que Inuyasha no estaba del mismo humor que siempre, parecía como si algo se hubiera apagado en él, no era que siempre estuviera riendo, pero, estaba más serio y seco que lo usual.

– ¿Algo le pasa?– pregunto Sango a Miroku.

– Esta así desde anoche. Cuando le pregunte que qué le pasaba, no me contesto y se echo a dormir, llegó como zombi… pareciera como si le hubieran robado el alma.

– Tal vez… ¿Cree que pasaría algo malo allá?– refiriéndose a la cabaña.

– Es lo mismo que pensé, pero no me dijo nada.

Cuando Sango y Miroku volvió a fijar su vista en Inuyasha y Kikyou, Naraku ya los acompaña, quedando así Inuyasha en medio de él y su sobrina.

– Joven Taisho ¿Qué le parece?– le pregunto Naraku.

– Muy alegre, agradable.

– Me alegro, por cierto aquí tiene un antifaz y uno para ti Kikyou.

– Gracias tío.– tomo los antifaces y vio que eran azul rey con lentejuelas blancas, se coloco el suyo y le ayudo a Inuyasha a ponerse el de él.

– ¿Usted no usara uno?– pregunto Inuyasha a Naraku.

– Claro que si, aquí esta.– saco de su abrigo un antifaz totalmente negro y se lo coloco.

En esos instantes comenzó a sonar la música y se formo una rueda, donde algunas parejas de reunieron a bailar una balada.

– Kikyou llévalo a que se divierta.– sugirió Naraku y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de su sobrina.

– Vamos a bailar.– Kikyou lo jalo y lo llevo al centro, esto a Inuyasha no le agrado, el baile no era una de sus habilidades, pero ya no se podía negar.– No sabía que su amigo tenía esos gustos.– dijo sin querer en voz alta al ver a Miroku intentando sacar a bailar a Sango, pero esta se negaba.

– ¿Eh? Se está divirtiendo y ella es una joven agradable ¿algún inconveniente?

– Oh no.– respondió avergonzada– ¿Tiene planes para mañana?– pregunto para cambiar la plática.

– No.

– ¡Perfecto! Porque quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

– ¿Dónde es? ¿Y porque es tan especial?– le miro curioso.

– Ya verás, es una sorpresa.

Entraron al cuarto que usaban en casa de Lord Dokumo y se dejaron caer cada quien en su respectiva cama, ese día había sido especialmente agotador.

– ¿Me dirás que ocurre?– pregunto Miroku, en todo el día no había tenido tiempo de platicar con él, ya que Kikyou lo había mantenido acaparado.

– Estoy cansado.– respondió al momento que se cubría con la cobija.– Mañana si quieres hacer algo puedes hacerlo, saldré con Kikyou.

¿Qué saldría con Kikyou y no lo llevaría? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Acaso… no eso no era posible, su amigo no podía terminar con esa chica ¿o sí?

– ¿A dónde? Inuyasha ¿Dónde iras pillín?– al ver que no recibía respuesta se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la de Inuyasha, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que ya se había quedado dormido.– Claro duérmete y déjame con la duda.

Al siguiente día, una leve llovizna estaba cayendo en el bosque y el pueblo. En la cabaña en medio del bosque, Kagome se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras traía una chalina café para mitigar el frio. Siempre le había gustado el otoño, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez no lo estaba disfrutando, recordaba cuando jugaba en las montañas de hojas en compañía de Kouga o iban en busca de frutos de temporada para preparar un pan, pero ahora él se encontraba en sus tierras y cuando pensó que tendría un nuevo amigo, este se marchaba.

– Hoy ya no vino.– dijo Kaede que se encontraba preparando una sopa.

– No…– respondió automáticamente sin mucho ánimo.

– Es un buen muchacho, se preocupa mucho por ti.

– Tenía la esperanza que viniera.– esa boda ya había durado mucho, esperaba que estuviera bien y regresara pronto.

– Tal vez mañana venga.– le dijo Kaede para darle ánimos.

– Eso espero, lo más seguro es que se le presentara algo.

– El festival termina muy tarde y como invitado especial tiene que permanecer hasta el final.

_¿Invitado especial? ¿Festival? ¿De quién estaba hablando Kaede?_

– ¿De quién hablas, Kaede?

– Del joven Taisho ¿De quién más?– respondió mientras comenzaba a cortar verduras.

– Pensé que era de Kouga ¿Por qué de él?

– Por tus suspiros y no me digas que eran por Kouga. Se nota que el joven Taisho te atrae y tú a él.– esos muchachos eran un caso perdido, nunca se imagino que hubiera personas tan ajenas de sus sentimientos que no se dieran cuenta de ellos.

– Que cosas dices, claro que no. Además el ya no vendrá más y yo pensaba en Kouga.– claro que en mayor parte era verdad, pero también le llegaba a la mente cierto muchacho de ojos dorados y ¿cómo no pensar en él? si esa noche en especial había soñado en él.

* * *

**Hola (^o^)/* ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno esta vez sí les tuve la conti antes, hay algo de amor y drama XD, espero les guste. La próxima conti espero tenerla lo antes posible.**

**Muchas gracias **_Maritza _**y**_ Hakudoshi_** por tomarse un tiempito y dejar su comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus rew (*oo*). Eso quiere decir que no escribo tan mal XP…**

**Entons, espero nos estemos leyendo pronto, se cuidan y como siempre espero ansiosa sus rews.**

**.  
**

**18 de Junio de 2010.**


	8. Sentimientos

**VIII. Sentimientos.**

Inuyasha se levanto antes del amanecer y se puso un traje, que le había llevado el servicio de la mansión, según le dijeron, Kikyou fue quien se lo mando. Lo miro detenidamente, con eso se iba a sentir apretado, pero no podía no usarlo y hacer un gesto tan grosero.

Se puso el traje y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, esas vestimentas no eran para él. Salió de la habitación sigilosamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde un carruaje negro y muy modesto lo estaba esperando, como pudo se subió, ya que no tenía mucha movilidad con esa prenda. Al subir vio a Kikyou que llevaba un vestido ampón de seda morado, con encajes y guantes blancos. Ella por su parte, se le quedo viendo, la casaca de seda verde oscura, el saco y pantalón marrón lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. En cuanto Inuyasha se acomodo, el carruaje comenzó a andar.

– Te quedo de maravilla.

– Gracias.– contesto por cortesía, pero en realidad detestaba esa ropa.– ¿Ahora si me dirás a donde vamos?

– Ya lo veras, la curiosidad mato al gato.– le sonrió y miro por la pequeña ventana que tenía a su lado izquierdo.

– ¿Dónde fuiste?– pregunto Inuyasha para no seguir en silencio.

– Acompañe a mi tío con unos amigos, no son importantes, fue cumpleaños de uno de ellos y fuimos.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Te quedaras más tiempo?- pregunto al recordar que no faltaba mucho para que él se fuera, pero tal vez había cambiado de opinión.

– No, pasado mañana nos vamos.

…

Miroku se giro en la cama y vio la cama que ocupaba Inuyasha ¡vacía!, se levanto de un brinco y pudo ver a lo lejos un carruaje alejarse. Suspiro y se dirigió a tomar un baño, cuando le dijera a Sango, ella lo aniquilaría.

– ¿Cómo que no se dio cuenta?– pregunto Sango furiosa y dando un golpe en la mesa, al enterarse que Inuyasha se le había escabullido a Miroku y lo peor era que con Kikyou.

– Fue muy sigiloso y tengo el sueño pesado.– respondió Miroku con miedo, cuando Sango se enojaba daba miedo y mucho.

– Es el colmo con usted.

– ¿Qué aremos hoy? – ahora sin Inuyasha a dónde irían, él era el que siempre decía que hacer.

Sango medito por unos momentos la pregunta y después sonrió, fuera como fuera, ella se enteraría de lo que había pasado en la cabaña. Porque estaba segura que ese comportamiento por parte de Inuyasha, era debido a algo que había pasado entre Kagome y él.

– Le apetece ir a la cabaña.

_¿Se refería a la cabaña a donde siempre iba Inuyasha? ¿Pero como llegarían sin que los vieran?_

– Claro, pero…

– Mi padre me dejo un mapa para llegar sin ser vistos.– le interrumpió Sango al percatarse por donde iba su duda.– Ya comienza a hacer frío, será mejor abrigarnos.

Se dirigió a un pequeño armario, que estaba bajo las escaleras y saco dos sacos negros, se puso el suyo sobre el brial y le ofreció el otro a Miroku.

– Mejor nos apuramos si queremos llegar temprano.

…

El frío viento otoñal, hacia volar las hojas secas de los árboles y estremecer de frio a los dos jóvenes. Miroku se alegro de que Sango le ofreciera ese saco antes de partir, ya que solo llevaba una camisa gris de manga larga, sus pantalones y botas negras.

Llegaron al claro dónde estaba la cabaña dos horas después del medio día. Caminaron a la reja y lograron ver a Kagome que venía de atrás de la cabaña con una cesta llena de huevos. Sango al verla no pudo evitar emocionarse, después de tantos años volvía a ver a su amiga.

– ¡Kagome!– abrió la puerta y corrió a abrazarla.

Miroku solo se les quedo viendo a las dos, así que esa jovencita era la señorita Kagome, pensó. Y la observo mejor, ella llevaba una falda azul cielo larga, una blusa de manga larga y un brial azul marino, en su mirada se notaba inocencia, tristeza, soledad, aventura, estaba seguro que no le gustaba estar dentro de cuatro paredes, al igual que Inuyasha, sin duda era una muchacha muy linda, ahora comenzaba a entender el comportamiento del terco de su amigo.

– ¿Sango?– Kagome no lo podía creer, era Sango, pero, ¿cómo era posible?

– Oh Kagome, perdón por no venir antes.– le pidió disculpas con lágrimas en los ojos.– ¡Has cambiado mucho!– le dijo mientras limpia sus ojos llorosos.

– Tu igual.– le contesto con una sonrisa.– ¿Cómo está Kohaku?– le pregunto al recordar al hermano menor de Sango.

– Muy bien, es un niño muy sano, espero que pronto lo veas.– Kagome asintió y de pronto se percato del joven de ojos azules que la acompañaba.

– ¿Quién es él?

– ¿Eh?– Sango volteo y vio a Miroku que caminaba hacia ellas.– Es un amigo, compañero de Inuyasha.

– Ya veo, ¿No regreso con él?– ¿Acaso Inuyasha se había marchado solo?

– ¿Regresar?– pregunto Sango curiosa.

_Así que el bruto de Inuyasha le dijo que ya regresaba a su tierra._

– Sango primero preséntanos ¿no?

– Es verdad. Kagome-Miroku, Miroku-Kagome.

– Es un gusto conocerla señorita.– dijo Miroku al hacer una leve inclinación.– Ahora si ¿Cómo que regresar? Todavía no nos regresamos a casa.

_¿Qué aun no se iba? ¿Entonces por qué no había ido?_

– Ya veo, es que él dijo que se irían en dos o tres días y como no ah venido…

_Pero que estaba diciendo, ¿Por qué le habría de importar que no haya ido a verla? Él era libre de hacer lo que quiera, no estaba obligado a estar cada noche a su lado._

– A estado muy ocupado, pero vendrá antes de irnos.

– ¡No es necesario! Ya ah hecho bastante.

– Bueno, bueno ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué estabas por hacer Kagome?– pregunto al recordar la cesta de huevos que llevaba.

– Una tarta de moras.

– Suena delicioso. Bien, te ayudaremos.– dijo Sango y entro con su amiga a la cabaña, seguidas de Miroku.

…

Cerca del atardecer, el carruaje que llevaba a Inuyasha y Kikyou, se detuvo frente a una casa no muy grande, situada en una colina. La casa era rectangular de dos pisos de altura y techo en dos aguas, las paredes exteriores eran de piedra, el techo de teja y gozaba de grandes ventanales.

– Aquí es.– dijo Kikyou al momento que bajaba del carruaje.

– Es muy bonita ¿de quién es?

– Es la casa de campo de mis padres.

– ¿Ellos viven aquí?

_¿Ella lo había llevado a esa casa, para que los conociera?_

– No, a mi padre lo asesinaron unos gitanos hace mucho y mi madre sufría del corazón, aquí solo está el personal que la mantiene en buen estado.

– Lo siento.– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, hasta ahora captaba que nunca había mencionado a sus padres y jamás se los había presentando, siempre se trataba de su tío, ahora entendía el por qué.

– Venga pasemos, nos espera la comida.– Kikyou le tomo del brazo y lo guío al interior.

En el interior las paredes eran cubiertas por madera roja barnizada, a excepción de una pared en la sala, donde estaba la chimenea. En las paredes estaban adornadas por pieles y cabezas de animales, eso a Inuyasha le dio escalofríos ¿Por qué tener esas pieles allí?

– Mi padre gustaba de la caza y estos son sus trofeos.– dijo Kikyou como respuesta a sus pensamientos.

– Ya veo.– trofeos o no, seguía siendo perturbador. Cuando él iba de caza con su padre y hermano, no lo hacían por diversión, lo hacía por necesidad y tradición, además de solo matar un animal.

Kikyou lo guío hacia el comedor, este era de madera de pino barnizado, la mesa de forma ovalada para seis personas, las sillas en el respaldo tenían talladas girasoles y los cojines de asiento eran de cuero blanco. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y de inmediato les sirvieron la comida, primero una crema de zanahoria, seguida de un trozo de costilla acompañado de puré de papas y como postre una copa con duraznos en almíbar.

– Estuvo muy rico.– dijo Inuyasha al terminar de comer su último durazno.

– Me alegra. ¿Le agradaría conocer los alrededores?

– Por supuesto.

Al salir de la casa un par de caballo ya los esperaban. Kikyou lo llevo a una colina desde donde se veía perfectamente el pueblo y el bosque, inconscientemente trato de ver alguna señal que le indicara donde se encontraba la cabaña, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió su cabeza.

– Este es mi lugar favorito, se puede ver el pueblo a lo lejos y el atardecer.

– Si tiene este lugar tan agradable ¿Por qué vive allá?

_La esquina de la posada de Madame Tsubaki…_

– Acá estoy muy sola, en el pueblo por lo menos tengo a mi tío. Vendré a vivir aquí cuando me case y forme una familia.– dijo ilusionada y miro a Inuyasha de reojo, pero este seguía manteniendo su mirada en el horizonte.

– Bueno, pretendientes no te harán de faltar.

_El mercado, la mansión de Naraku…_

– No exactamente, si mi tío no los aprueba no puedo salir con alguno. Aun así, ninguno ha sido de mi interés.– lo miro de nuevo, nada, seguía sin mostrar algún interés en la plática.

– Ya encontraras al indicado, no desesperes.

_Pinos, árboles, más pinos y árboles…_

– ¿Qué tal si ya lo encontré, pero yo no soy la indicada para él?– su tono fue de desilusión, pero paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

– Entonces está muy ciego.

_Kuso, nada de nada, ni siquiera el humo de la chimenea… ¿Qué haces Inuyasha?_

– Sí, muy ciego, distraído o en verdad no soy de su interés.– después de toda esa platica, Inuyasha al fin la miraba, pero tal parecía que no entendía de que hablaba.– ¡Mire! Las primeras luces.– dijo para cambiar de tema.

Inuyasha la miro extrañado ¿a qué se debía ese comportamiento? Y sobre todo ¿Qué era lo que había estado platicado? Solo le había contestado inconscientemente, bueno solo esperaba que no se hubiera ofendido.

…

Al mismo tiempo en medio del bosque, Miroku y Sango se preparaban para regresar al pueblo.

– Muchas gracias por venir.– se despido Kagome de ellos.

– Nos vemos Kagome, cuídate.– le dijo Sango.

– Antes de irnos vendremos a verla.– le prometió Miroku.

– No es necesario, en verdad.– dijo Kagome para tratar de persuadirlo, por mucho que deseara ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, se seguía repitiendo que no era correcto.– Deben ser personas muy ocupadas.

– El que está algo ocupado es Inuyasha, pero este intento de monje, no.– intervino Sango.– Lo traeré mañana, así que no te vayas a ir a otro lado ¿eh?– dijo en broma ¿a qué otro lado podía ir?

– Claro que no. Entonces les preparare de comer.

– Mañana sin falta estaré aquí, cancelare todo compromiso que se me presente.

…

Al anochecer, Inuyasha y Kikyou subieron al segundo piso y ella le mostro el cuarto que ocuparía para dormir esa noche. El cuarto como la mayor parte de la casa tenía muebles de madera: un tocador, un buro, una cama individual y otra puerta que debía conducir al baño.

– No es del tamaño y no tiene las mismas comodidades que la que ocupa en casa de mi tío, pero espero que descanse muy bien.

– No te preocupes, está bien, en verdad. Gracias y tú también descansa.

Kikyou se acerco un poco más a él, se levanto de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hasta mañana Inuyasha.– salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. No podía creer lo atrevida que había sido, pero no pudo evitarlo, él hacía que su corazón latiera muy deprisa.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo la puerta por donde había salido Kikyou, no entendía su comportamiento, tal vez esa era la forma de desear buenas noches en esas tierras. Bueno que más daba, mañana sería un nuevo día.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno, eh aquí este nuevo capítulo, es más corto que los demás pero es porque aun que no quise, me vi obligada a cortarlo aquí, espero que sea de su agrado, trataré que el siguiente este lo antes posible, antes que me comiencen a dejar de nuevo deberes en la escuela.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes **_Hakudoshi, Kagbecky-chan, Maritza_**. No saben la alegría que me da recibir mensajes y me llenan de energía para continuar la historia. **

**Saludos y que estén bien. **

...

**04 de Julio de 2010.**


	9. Dando un empujoncito

**IX. Dando un empujoncito.**

A la mañana siguiente Sango y Miroku estaban desayunando en el jardín de casa de ella, mientras discutían los hechos del día y noche anterior.

– ¿Usted qué opina que debamos hacer?

– Yo digo que llevarlo a la fuerza. – pero para eso necesitarían la ayuda de un ejército, Inuyasha era difícil de dominar.

– ¿Cree que estemos en lo correcto? ¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos?

– No lo creo, lo conozco muy bien y te puedo asegurar que nunca se había comportado así. – ya se imaginaba a la madre de Inuyasha cuando le diera la nueva, su hijo por fin sentaría cabeza.

– Pero dice que no llegó a dormir. Si no llegó es porque estaba disfrutando su día con Kikyou.

– Yo prefiero pensar que no llegó, porque paso algún percance. – tenía que admitir que eso también le inquietaba, con trabajo si durmió por estar con ese pendiente.– Además con lo despistado que es, lo más probable es que este confundiendo lo que siente o es muy terco para admitirlo.

_Si muy despistado, Kikyou bien se podía aprovechar de eso para atraparlo._ ¡Eso no! Miroku aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, se reprendió mentalmente.

– Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que se dé cuenta. – Miroku, hay que ser positivos, se dijo.

– Le recuerdo que tenemos el tiempo encima, pronto se irán y todo quedará a medias.

– Pero, también pudimos comprobar que a la señorita Kagome no le es indiferente.

Sango asintió y deseo que todo saliera bien, por el bien de todos.

…

Antes del medio día el carruaje negro que había salido el día anterior de la mansión, ya estaba de regreso para dejar a Inuyasha en la entrada después de dejar a Kikyou, en la casa que ella ocupaba.

Inuyasha se sentía acalorado con esas ropas a pesar de que el clima estaba frío, lo que él ya quería era subir y ponerse algo cómodo. En cuanto entro a la mansión uno de los sirvientes le informo que su amigo había salido.

– ¿Cómo que salió?– pregunto extrañado.

– Si joven Taisho. Ni siquiera desayunó, solo dijo que saldría a pasear. – ¿Dónde pudo ir y por qué no le dejo dicho donde iba a estar? Ese Miroku, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas.

– Bueno, estaré en el cuarto, no quiero que me molesten.

– Como usted diga.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa que traía y se fue a tomar un baño, esperando que eso lo relajara.

…

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango ya se encontraban en la cabaña, tal y como le habían prometido a Kagome. Solo estaban los tres, Kaede había salido al pueblo a ver a unos pacientes. Así que en lo que esperaban a que estuviera lista la comida, Sango y Miroku ayudaron a poner la mesa y en algunos deberes, como lavar los trastes y el piso.

– Todo huele muy rico. – elogió Miroku, cuando termino de acomodar la mesa.

Y es que, por solo oler, lo que cocinaba provoco que se le hiciera agua la boca.

– Kagome es una excelente cocinera. – agregó Sango, que estaba sentada en el sofá después de terminar de guardar los trastes sobrantes.

– Bueno ya está listo todo.– los tres tomaron asiento y Kagome les sirvió un plato de _Ramen_.– No es la gran cosa, es algo que aprendió hacer mi madre cuando llegó el general y como venía usted.– refiriéndose a Miroku.– Pensé que le agradaría probar de nuevo comida de su región.

_El que estaría más que fascinado con esto sería Inuyasha, ya que, él se lo pierde._

– Ya extrañaba esta comida, muchas gracias señorita. – dijo Miroku emocionado y es que la comida de esa región ya le comenzaba a hartar.

Después del ramen, Kagome les sirvió filete de pescado y ensalada de verduras, por último, como postre una tarta con frutas de temporada (higos, uvas, moras y arándanos).

– Bueno pues todo, supo como olía. – dijo Miroku al terminar su último trozo de tarta.

– Si amiga, te sacaste un excelente. – comento Sango e hizo una señal de aprobación. – Te doy mi consentimiento para que te cases. – le dijo al momento que le guiño un ojo y de inmediato Kagome se sonrojó.

_Sería la esposa de Inuyasha… ¡Pero qué piensas Kagome!_

– No digas eso Sango. – contesto en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y para que no la vieran nerviosa se levanto y fue a la alacena.– ¿Casarme yo? Es tan imposible como que lluevan conejos. – agregó mientras les daba la espalda y tomaba una tetera para poner té.

Miroku y Sango solo la miraron, de pronto Miroku volteo a ver la olla con el ramen y le vino una idea de lo más descabellada, pero que bien podría funcionar.

– Sango. – le susurró. – ¿Has oído el dicho "al corazón de un hombre se le llega por el estomago"? – Sango lo miro fijamente y de inmediato comprendió el plan.

– Kagome pensarás que abusamos, pero ¿le podrías dar algo para llevar a este seudo monje hambriento?

– ¡Claro por mi encantada! – contesto de inmediato y es que estaba feliz, porque en verdad les gusto la comida.

Ya entrada la noche llegó Miroku a la mansión, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la habitación que ocupaba con Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que había una luz encendida. Lo más probable es que Inuyasha ya estuviera de vuelta. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo vio acostado en su cama.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal tu noche? – preguntó Miroku en cuanto entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Tú dónde fuiste? – le contesto su pregunta con otra mientras se levantaba.

– Yo pregunte primero. – está vez no se la iba hacer, esta vez tenía él que contestarle primero. – ¿Pasaste una noche "agradable" con Kikyou?

– Fui a su casa.

_¿A su casa? ¿Eso quería decir que las cosas con esa muchacha iban enserio?_

– Oh ¿Entonces vas enserio con ella? – dijo tratando de aparentar calma y desinterés.

– Ya respondí a la primera pregunta, ahora tú contesta la mía. – ¿Qué se creía ese Miroku? Primero se va sin dejarle un recado y ahora, llega y lo interroga como si fuera su madre.

– Yo pregunte "¿Qué tal tu noche?" Pero supongo que para no llegar a dormir, de maravilla ¿verdad? – le contraataco y le miro pícaramente, lo que provocó que lo fusilara con la mirada. – No te enojes, tú haces que piense eso, yo estuve con Sango.

– Nos vamos mañana en la tarde. – soltó de pronto y provoco que Miroku quedara con la boca abierta, pero no tardo mucho en reaccionar y recordar el plan.

– ¿Piensas ir a despedirte de la señorita Kagome?

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – su tono fue muy cortante.

Sí, ¿Por qué lo haría? Si ya se había despedido de ella, bien o mal lo había hecho, además ya no soportaba estar pensando en sus ojos chocolate, su aroma que le recordaban a las Sakuras, su dulce sonrisa… ¡Basta Inuyasha, lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

– ¿Qué paso Inuyasha? Estás muy molesto, pareces perrito enjaulado. – Inuyasha volteo a ver a su amigo y suspiró.

No tenía porque desquitarse con él. Ya que el mismo había sido el primero en irse sin avisarle.

– Estoy cansado y con hambre. – se excuso.

_Así que, el muchachito tenía hambre._

– Como yo si me acuerdo de ti, te traje de comer. Espero que te quite el mal humor.

Se sentó a la mesa que había en la habitación y comenzó a devorar todo.

– ¿Dónde la compraste?– pregunto al terminar de pasarse el último trozo de tarta.

– ¿Te gusto?

– ¡Me fascino! Miroku, ¡Era Ramen! Bien sabes cuánto adoro el ramen. Y no hablar del postre, me encanto.

– La señorita Kagome hizo todo. – le dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia y de inmediato, vio la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de su amigo.

_¿Kagome lo había cocinado? ¿Pero cómo lo había mandado?_

– ¿Qué dices?– pregunto incrédulo.

– Lo que escuchaste, ayer Sango me llevo a conocerla y hoy fuimos de nuevo… Está recuperándose muy bien. Es muy linda y no solo me refiero a su físico, sino también a su carácter, es muy alegre a pesar de lo que ha vivido.

– Sí, es muy fuerte.

– Es una lástima que nos regresemos mañana, no sabes la alegría que le da cuando la van a visitar. – ya estaba hecho, lo demás dependía de Inuyasha.– Yo voy a dormirme. – ojala buda les ayudará.

– Sí, buenas noches, que descanses. – le contesto mientras se dirigía a la ventana y se recargaba en el marco de esta.

– Ya vez, te lo dije, lo que necesitabas era comer. – se dirigió a su cama y se arropo. – Ahora si a dormir. – fingió estar dormido y con un ojo observó a su amigo.

Inuyasha golpeaba el marco de la ventana con los dedos de la mano, luego miraba su capa como decidiendo tomarla o no, dirigió su vista a la cama que ocupaba Miroku y al creerlo dormido, tomo su capa.

Miroku había cerrado los ojos cuando su amigo volteo a verlo, así que solo escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la ventana, y sonrió satisfecho.

…

Kaede se encontraba sembrando las últimas plantas medicinales, para que al llegar de nuevo la primavera ya estuvieran listas para nacer, cuando vio una silueta acercarse a la cabaña. Se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos a la reja, presto más atención a la silueta y vio unos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad.

– Joven Taisho. – dijo Kaede asombrada de verlo de nuevo en la cabaña.

– Hola anciana. – le saludo al entrar a los terrenos de la cabaña.

– Pensé que ya no vendría.

– Vine a ver como estaban.

– Muy bien, su amigo y una amiga de Kagome han estado viniendo en las tardes, yo no eh podido estar ya que eh tenido que salir al pueblo, pero me dice Kagome que se la ha pasado muy bien.

– Sí, Miroku me dijo.

– Kagome está a dentro, termino de plantar esto y estoy con ustedes.

Inuyasha termino de dirigirse a la cabaña, al llegar frente a la puerta dio un gran suspiro y la abrió. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Kagome, que estaba sentada en un catre leyendo un libro.

– Kagome. – dijo su nombre, lo que a él le pareció un susurro, un suspiro, para Kagome que estaba leyendo, le pareció un eco que provoco que su corazón se acelerara, nunca antes nadie había pronunciado su nombre, de tal manera que la hiciera sentir feliz.

Alzo la vista para confirmar que ya se había vuelto loca, pero lo que vio fue a él, parado frente a ella y si acaso era posible su corazón se acelérelo más.

– ¡Hola! Que sorpresa. – estaba por levantarse para recibirlo, pero él llego antes a su lado y se sentó en el catre, frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo estás?– se le quedo bien muy atento, examinándola para comprobar que en verdad estaba bien.

Después de esos días en los que no la había visto y que habían sido un infierno (ya que no paraba de pensar y soñar con ella), de nuevo la tenía en frente de él y de inmediato sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado. Siempre se preguntaba cómo estaría, si sus heridas ya habían sanado o habría empeorado por lo terca que era; lo cual solo le provocaba una sensación de vacío y frustración al saber que no podía estar siempre con ella, sentimiento que él se decía era un sentido de deber y compromiso que tenía hacia su padre.

– B-bien. – contesto cuando su voz volvió, después de que la tomo por sorpresa al sentarse tan cerca de ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo con ese acercamiento y el verlo de nuevo, hizo que su corazón latiera deprisa y sintiera que se le iba a salir, incluso llegó a pensar que podía ser escuchado por él.

Por su parte Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla responderle. Pero después de eso, un silencio incomodo amenazaba con formarse, por lo que Inuyasha busco un rápido tema de conversación y lo encontró al ver el libro que ella leía.

– ¿Qué lees?

– Unos cuentos. – le respondió mostrándole el libro.– "El Tanabata"– agregó, para ser más exacta, ya que ese libro contenía otros tres cuentos.

– ¿Te gusta leer?

– Sí, pero no se mucho hay palabras que no entiendo. – dijo con vergüenza, al final, Inuyasha era el hijo del general y estaba totalmente segura que él sabía muchísimas cosas, entre ellas leer fluidamente.

– ¿Cómo cual?

Kagome busco con su vista la palabra y cuando la encontró para mostrársela, Inuyasha ya se había sentado a su lado y se sonrojo de inmediato.

_Kami, ¿Por qué hace eso? Solo provoca que mi estomago y yo nos sintamos raros._

– Ee– esta.– dijo con dificultad al momento que señalaba la palabra.

Inuyasha leyó mentalmente la palabra y sonrió, él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sonreía, jamás se comportaba así y ella hacía que hiciera cosas que no estaban en su naturaleza.

– Es "hagoromo".

– ¡Ahora entiendo!

_¡Con que eso era! Tantas dificultades por esa palabrita._

Inuyasha de nuevo sonrió, pero esta vez sí supo el porqué, era por ella, el verla feliz, lo hacía feliz.

– Lee en voz alta, eso te ayudará. – le indicó.

– Oh no, leo pésimo, no quiero aburrirlo hartarlo fastidiarlo cansarlo empalagarlo… – Kagome guardo silencio al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había dicho todo aquello.

Por su parte el chico evito reírse, Kagome era tan tierna, graciosa y linda, pero también tonta, tonta no en el sentido de que fuera ignorante, si no, tonta porque cómo podía pensar que ella lo hartaba, lo cansaba o alguna de las otras cosas que había dicho.

– Te voy a ayudar, anda lee y cuando se te dificulte hazlo silaba por silaba.

– En verdad no es necesario… – ya no pudo seguir porque él la cayó, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y estaba segura que ya había roto su record de sonrojos con eso.

– Solo lee. – le dijo y ella asintió.

– "Ha– go– ro– mo. – deletreo la palabra tal y como le había dicho. – Es una tela… para volar… vivo en cielo, en el cielo.– corrigió rápidamente, por cosas como esa, era que no quería leer en voz alta, solo esperaba no volver a equivocarse. – No soy humana…"

Inuyasha la contemplo mientras leía e inclinó un poco su cabeza para ver lo que ella leía y sus fosas nasales de inmediato se llenaron del dulce aromas a sakuras que la caracterizaba, asiéndolo sentir como en casa.

Primero se sentaba frente de ella, luego inconscientemente se pasaba a su lado y para cuando se dio cuenta no le quedo de otra que fingir normalidad, además la había callado poniendo un dedo en sus labios ¿Ahora qué era lo que seguía?

Cuando Kagome termino de leer el cuento dio un largo suspiro y cerro el libro, al final no había sido tan malo, solo se equivoco tres veces más, pero Inuyasha siempre la ayudo y no dio inicios de estar aburrido.

– Vez, no fue tan difícil. – afirmo Inuyasha.

– No, creo que no. – tuvo que admitir.

Y de un momento a otro ambos se quedaron cayados, Inuyasha no sabía si levantarse o quedarse al lado de ella y Kagome no sabía si fingir sueño o desviar su mirada. El silencio continuo unos segundos más, hasta que Inuyasha recordó cual fue el pretexto para ir a verla.

– Por cierto, cocinas muy rico.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?– pregunto avergonzada.

– Miroku me dio de tu comida. – respondió como si fuera de lo más lógico.

– Yo… Me alegró que fuera de su agrado. – kami, no entendía por qué se avergonzaba y ponía nerviosa, por el simple hecho de que él hubiera probado su comida. Sintió que sus manos sudaban, así que comenzó a jugar con la cobija que la cubría.

Inuyasha de inmediato la noto tensa y decidió cambiar de tema, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incomoda.

– ¿De quién era los libros? ¿Quién te enseño a leer?

– Eran de mi padre. – tomó el libro y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la portada de cuero, que ya se encontraba algo gastada. – Él le enseño a leer a mi madre y ella a mí.

De pronto un viento frío entro por la ventana e hizo estremecer a Kagome, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico.

– ¿Tienes frio?

_Claro que debía tener frío, que pregunta tan tonta._

– Algo. – contesto Kagome, no quería admitir del todo que se estaba congelando, si de por si Inuyasha se preocupaba demasiado, estaba segura que si le decía que se estaba congelando se alteraría.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que era jalada por el chico y envuelta en sus brazos, mientras la capa de él los arropaba.

– ¿Te lastimo?– pregunto Inuyasha al recordar las heridas de ella.

– No… Para nada. – Kagome sentía como si miles de mariposas estuvieran en su vientre, y cuando se percato del aroma a bosque húmedo que tenía Inuyasha, no puedo evitar relajarse y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha por su parte se limito a contemplarla dormir, en definitiva era lo más hermoso que había visto y se pregunto, si todo eso era real o simplemente el más hermoso sueño que había tenido.

_Lo que seguía era tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla del frío ¿Qué más le haría hacer?_

…

_Joven Taisho_, escucho que le llamaban, esa voz era conocida por él, _Joven Taisho_, era la voz de esa anciana ¿Por cierto donde se había metido? Si bien recordaba no había entrado después que él entro a la cabaña.

– Joven Taisho. – volvió a llamar la anciana mujer, ella sabía perfectamente que ambos se encontraban maravillosamente a gusto, pero el amanecer ya estaba por llegar. – Está por amanecer.

En definitiva, había sido buena idea tardarse en entrar, para cuando decidió entrar a la cabaña, ambos jóvenes ya estaban profundamente dormidos, el plan estaba dando resultado.

– Anciana ¿Qué ocurre?– pregunto adormilado.

– Ya va a amanecer.

_¡Qué ya iba a amanecer! Kami se había quedado dormido._

– Me quede dormido, disculpe. – se disculpo algo avergonzado, no era correcto que la anciana los encontrara a ambos durmiendo tan juntos.

– Es la primera vez que la veo tan tranquila. – le dijo para tratar de calmarlo, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven y le daba gusto, eso indicaba que no era un muchacho con malas intenciones. Aparte lo que había dicho era verdad, hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía dormir tan tranquilamente a Kagome.

Inuyasha se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Kagome, quito su capa que los acobijaba y la chica de inmediato sintió frío, el corazón de Inuyasha se estrujo, sintió dolor, no quería que ella pasara frío, estaba por cubrirla de nuevo con su capa cuando vio a Kaede ofrecerle una cobija, la tomo y acobijo a la chica.

Se sentó a su lado y la contemplo dormir, hubiera querido no levantarse y seguir dormido con ella entre sus brazos pero no era correcto, además esa anciana lo fue a despertar. Se levanto y se puso su capa, volteo a ver a Kaede.

– Nos vemos más tarde. – se despido e inmediatamente salió de la cabaña.

_Le haría hacer, quedarse dormido con ella._

…

Justo cuando el sol ya ilumina las colinas Inuyasha entro por la ventana a su habitación, entro procurando no hacer ruido y despertar a Miroku, pero al entrar vio a su amigo sentado al borde de su cama, esperándolo.

_Se suponía que debía seguir dormido, él no acostumbra levantarse tan temprano._

Miroku trato de no reírse de por la cara de asombro que puso Inuyasha cuando lo vio despierto y levantado tan temprano, tenía que admitir que se moría de sueño pero el ver su expresión bien valía la pena la desmadrugada.

Por su parte, Inuyasha trató de actuar con normalidad, así que ignoro a Miroku y se dirigió a su cama, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa.

– ¿Ya estas de mejor humor?– lo observo quitarse su capa y olerla ¿Por qué la olía?, espero un momento a que le contestara y como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió hacer la pregunta principal. – ¿Cómo está la señorita?

Inuyasha escuchó la primera pregunta de su amigo y lo ignoró, se quito la capa, pero al comenzar a doblarla, se percato del aroma a sakuras que se había quedado impregnado en ella, la acerco a su nariz y la olio, era el olor de Kagome y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla cómodamente dormida junto a él. En eso la voz de Miroku lo saco de sus pensamientos, _¿Cómo está la señorita?_

– ¿Quien?– contesto en automático.

– La señorita Kagome. ¡Y no finjas!– le advirtió. – Te morías de ganas por verla.

– Solo fui a agradecerle por la comida. – ya no le quedaba otra que admitirlo, lo había atrapado, pero no le diría toda la verdad.

– Como digas.

Hubo y largo rato de silencio, Inuyasha se termino de cambiar y Miroku aprovecho para recostarse otro rato, pero en eso recordó que ese día por la tarde se iba, o al menos esos eran los planes de su amigo hasta antes de ir con la señorita Kagome ¿abría cambiado de opinión?

– ¿Cuánto más nos quedamos?

– No lo sé, supongo que, hasta que ella…

Inuyasha ya no termino de hablar porque tocaron a la puerta y fue a ver quién era.

Miroku se frustro y maldijo a quien había osado tocar la puerta a tan temprana hora. Ahora no sabría que había querido decir Inuyasha, tal vez "hasta que ella se recupere" "hasta que ella se enamore de mi" o "hasta que ella acepte ser mi esposa", si le preguntaba ahora estaba seguro que le diría lo primero, pero en ese momento se inclinaba más a la tercera y después a la segunda, ya que estaba totalmente seguro que ella ya estaba enamorada de su amigo.

– Joven Taisho, le llego una carta de su hermano. – le dijo uno de los sirvientes de la mansión, al extenderle un sobre muy bien sellado.

– Gracias. – dijo Inuyasha al tomar la carta, cerró muy bien la puerta de la habitación, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

– ¿Qué dice?– pregunto curioso, si era de Sesshoumaru debía ser importante, él no perdía el tiempo en mandar cartas solo para saludar.

– Que va a estar aquí en dos días. Bueno él irá con mi padre y le hablará de Kagome.

Miroku no desaprovecho y le pregunto el porqué se quedaban más tiempo.

– Según tú ¿Por qué nos quedamos más tiempo?

– Porque pueden aprovechar para atacarla de nuevo, además no se ah recuperado del todo.

– Estas preocupado por ella.

_Esa era una muy buena señal._

…

Ya más tarde, Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kikyou para decirle que él y Miroku se quedarían más tiempo, no tuvo que caminar mucho tiempo por el pueblo, ya que la encontró en una tienda de sombreros. Cuando le dio la noticia, la muchacha de inmediato se sintió muy feliz, aun lo tendría por más tiempo.

– Me alegro que decideras quedarte más tiempo.

– ¿Y tu tío? También le debo decir del cambio de última hora.

– Salió de emergencia, no me dijo a donde.

Bueno, el ya había dado a conocer que se iría ese día, así que, Naraku se había sentido en libertad de irse ¿no?

– Entonces señorita Kikyou ¿Qué le parece si hoy solo vamos a comer? Ya que estaré aquí más tiempo, dejemos las salidas para después.

_¿Acaso el joven Inuyasha la estaba invitando a una cita?_

– En ese caso, vamos con Madame Tsubaki.

Era lo mejor, llevarla a comer y después pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Miroku y Sango, para que en la noche fuera con Kagome.

…

En la posada de Madame Tsubaki, comieron pescado a la plancha, acompañado de arroz blanco, puré de papa y agua de papaya.

– ¿Qué le pareció la comida?

– Por aquí cocinan muy bien.

_Aun que no es como la de Kagome. Kami, como quería comer de nuevo de su ramen._

– Yo te doy el visto bueno niña. – se escucho de dijeron, de inmediato Kikyou se volteo llena de vergüenza hacia la persona que había hablado.

– Tsubaki, no seas metiche. – ¿ahora como iba a ver al joven Inuyasha a la cara de nuevo? pensó.

– Solo digo lo que pienso, además les traje este postre cortesía de la casa.– dijo al poner en la mesa, una rebanada de _bavarois_ de fresa para cada uno, para luego retirarse y dejarlos de nuevo solos.

– Perdone por eso. – se disculpo la muchacha, sin verlo a la cara.

– No hay problema.

Y en verdad no lo había, ya que él no se sentía atraído hacia ella.

…

Por la noche Inuyasha ya se encontraba listo para partir de nuevo a la cabaña.

– ¿Ya te vas?– pregunto su amigo, que llevaba tiempo mirándolo, sin duda estaba ansioso por ya irse.

– Sí, ¿pasa algo?– lo que le faltaba, que Miroku lo entretuviera, de por si ese día se le había especialmente largo, su amigo amenazaba con alargarlo más.

– Salúdame a la señorita. – se levanto y tomo un paquete. – Es para la señorita, Sango se lo manda. – el ojidorado asintió y metió el paquete en su morral, se dirigió a la ventana y salió para seguir el camino que ya conocía a la perfección.

…

El camino a la cabaña igual que el día, se le hizo infinito, por más corrió no veía la hora en llegar. Pero cuando puedo ver el claro donde se hallaba la cabaña, su alma se tranquilizo, pero no por mucho, ya que lo gritos de Kaede lo alertaron.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!– grito lo más alto que podía. – ¿Dónde se metió ahora esa niña? ¡Kagome!

– Anciana ¿Por qué tanto grito?

– Joven Taisho, Kagome no está.

– ¡Cómo que no está!

De inmediato la sangre de Inuyasha se congelo. ¿Que ella no estaba? No podía ser verdad, si algo le pasaba, él… él… no estaba seguro qué con él, pero no la podía perder.

– Estaba en el gallinero, cuando regrese ya no estaba. – le dio a conocer la anciana.

– Voy a buscarla.

– Si, por favor.

Inuyasha corrió en dirección al bosque, aun que no lo conocía como Kagome o Kaede y corría el riesgo de perderse él, pero ya con las estrellas se guiaría, ahora lo primero era encontrarla con bien.

_Kami, por favor que este bien y guíame a ella._

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, tarde demasiado en poner la conti, pero sufrí un terrible bloqueo, solo me faltaba una mini partecita pero no me gustaba como quedaba u_u. Hasta ahora que me dio insomnio es que la pude terminar, verán que trabajo mejor de noche, mis musas son nocturnas XD.**

**Este capítulo salió bastante larguito (al menos eso me parece en Word, 12 páginas) Deseo que les guste y tratare de que mis musas no se vayan de vacaciones. **

**Y espero que aun siga habiendo seguidores de esta historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes:**_ hakudoshi, maritza y kagbeky-chan_**  
**

**Entonces nos vemos y como siempre espero sus opiniones. **

**Saludos.**

**.  
**

**09 de Octubre de 2010.**

_Bavarois_: es un postre frío de pasteleria que suele llevar gelatina, crema inglesa y nata montada.


	10. Hacerte feliz

**X. Hacerte feliz.**

Inuyasha corrió en dirección al bosque, aun que no lo conocía como Kagome o Kaede y corría el riesgo de perderse él, pero ya con las estrellas se guiaría, ahora lo primero era encontrarla con bien.

_Kami, por favor que este bien y guíame a ella._

No supo cuanto llevaba caminando, todo le parecía igual y con cada minuto que pasaba su corazón se aceleraba, su paciencia y esperanza de encontrarla con bien se iba perdiendo. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica lo más fuerte y claro que sus pulmones le permitían, y justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, la vio caminar directamente hacia él, pero al parecer, la chica no lo había visto o lo ignoraba olímpicamente al llevar su mirada hacia abajo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te vas sin avisar?– le dijo en tono de regaño, para ocultar su preocupación.

Kagome se sorprendió al escucharle, no esperaba encontrárselo en mitad del bosque. Alzó su mirada y vio aun en la penumbra de la noche, esos ojos dorados que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

– Quería caminar. – contesto como si no pasara nada.

– ¿Estás loca?– exclamo al tratar de controlarse y no salirse de sus casillas, al notar como la joven le restaba importancia al hecho de que se había ido sola al bosque, sin avisar a alguien.

– No.

– ¿Quieres que te maten? Muerta no sirves.

¿Qué muerta no servía? ¿Para qué? Durante ese rato que se había ido a caminar estuvo meditando muchas cosas, entre ellas los sentimientos nuevos que le provocaba el joven Taisho, llegando a la conclusión de que él significaba mucho para ella y ya era parte muy importante en su vida, entonces el hecho de que él la considerara importante y útil provoco que su corazón se acelerara, pero, ¿qué tal si estaba malinterpretando las cosas?

– ¿Sirvo? ¿Para qué?– pregunto con un ligero tono de ilusión en sus palabras.

– Sin ti, no abra pruebas de que aun no están preparados para gobernar solos. – contesto como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

Así que era eso, de pronto su mundo de derrumbó. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua y haber pensado que ella le importa no solo por ese hecho? Él era el hijo del General, el merecía algo mucho mejor que una pobre campesina, si es que se le podía llamar campesina a ella.

– Entiendo… Solo para eso soy útil ¿verdad?

Esa respuesta solo lo desconcertó, no entendía a que se refería.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Nada, olvídelo. – contesto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, siempre hablaba de más, debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

Caminaron de regreso a la cabaña en completo silencio, Inuyasha caminado detrás de ella, vigilándola, cuidándola; mientras más la observaba sentía el impulso de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, así que se limito a permanecer a cierta distancia y contemplarla, para ver si así, podía llegar a comprender el comportamiento de la muchacha momentos atrás.

Por su parte Kagome trataba de acelerar el paso, por lo general ese trayecto se le hacía relativamente corto, pero ahora se le hacía eterno, pareciera que el bosque creciera y creciera hasta hacerse infinito, trataba de acelerar su andar pero ni eso hacía que la cabaña se viera próxima.

Después de lo que fue una eternidad para ambos, divisaron la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana mujer estaba sentada fuera de la cabaña, cubierta con su chal, en la espera de los jóvenes; en cuanto los vio se levanto y pudo notar la tención que se sentía en el ambiente, pero debía llamarle la atención a la muchacha.

– Kagome ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho…?

– Perdón Kaede, fui a ver a mamá.

Kagome pasó de largo, no deteniéndose a escuchar el sermón que bien sabia se merecía, pero ahora no tenía ganas escucharlo. Kaede se resigno, más bien comprendió, así que, decidió interrogar al joven.

– ¿Qué pasó?– le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una mirada de que solo quería la verdad.

– No lo sé. – fue lo único que respondió y es que era verdad, no lo sabía, pero al parecer a la anciana eso no le convenció. – Esta así desde que la encontré. – agregó, para ver si con eso lo dejaba en paz la anciana, además, ¿Por qué le preguntaba a él? Ella era la que la conocía de toda la vida. – Tú la conoces más Kaede.

Kaede solo suspiro y lo dejo entrar a la cabaña. Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta e hizo algo que la hirió o ella estaba triste por algo, ya que para ir a ver a su madre por la noche significaba algo pero ¿Qué?

– Hey Kagome. – le llamo Inuyasha al entrar a la cabaña. – Sango te mando esto. – dejando sobre la mesa el paquete de Sango, pero al voltear a verla al catre donde se había acostado se dio cuenta que ya yacía dormida. – Ya se durmió. – la vio más de cerca y vio que en su rostro, su tierno y angelical rostro tenía lagrimas ¿Por qué había llorando?

– Pobre, hace mucho no lloraba dormida. – dijo la anciana mientras se paraba al lado del joven. La última vez que lloro así fue dos noches antes que el joven Inuyasha llegará, pero ahora lo volvía hacer, ahora estaba segura que esto tenía que ver con lo que sentía por ese joven de mirada dorada.

¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor? Tenía la sensación que él era el culpable de su tristeza, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero algo le decía que era por él. No le gustaba para nada verla llorar, quería recostarse a su lado y dormir a su lado abrazándola, para que cuando ella despertara lo primero que viera fuera a él, pero esa no era opción, no al menos en esos momentos.

_¿Otra vez con esos pensamientos? ¡Concéntrate Inuyasha!_

Ella amaba salir a pasear por el bosque, sentirse libre, lo que a él lo hacía sentirse libre era montar a caballo, ¿tal vez…? si, esa si era una opción.

– Kaede ¿tienen caballo?

– Teníamos, pero lo tuve que vender. – un caballo ¿para qué quería el joven Taisho un caballo?

No tenían caballo, bueno ese no era problema, ya conseguiría un par, pero, ¿ella sabría montar? No le molestaba que no supiera, así, ella tendría que ir junto a él, entre sus brazos y hasta podría enseñarle a cabalgar.

– ¿Kagome sabe montar?

– No por sí sola, lo hacía con su madre.

¡Perfecto! Ahora a conseguir un caballo, si quería tener todo listo tenía que irse ya, por la noche le daría una gran sorpresa.

– Me voy, tengan mucho cuidado y vigílela más. – se acomodo su capa y regreso a casa de Lord Dokumo.

– ¡No se preocupe, no le quitaré la vista de enzima!– le grito Kaede desde la ventana.

Inuyasha llego en medio de la noche a su habitación y durmió las pocas horas que le quedaban, antes de que alguien del servicio los fuera a despertar llevándoles el desayuno.

Una vez amanecido, se dispusieron a desayunar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, de hecho, solo Miroku había dicho algo, un "buenos días" sin recibir una contestación, sabía a la perfección que rara vez su amigo se lo regresaba, pero siempre le decía "lo que digas", "igual para ti", "feh" o "ajá", pero ahora nada, algo le ocurría y tenía la impresión de saber cuál era la causa, no comprendía aun lo que sentía por la señorita Kagome.

– Inuyasha tenemos que hablar. – dijo al dar un último sorbo a su té.

– ¿Sobre qué?– preguntando sin mucha curiosidad.

– Cuando la situación de la señorita se solucione ¿Qué harás?

¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Regresar a casa, de donde jamás debió haber salido, aun el regresar significaba dejar a Kagome y al llegar su madre comenzaría a presentarle a un sinfín de jovencitas para que alguna de ellas fuera su futura esposa, pero a él no le interesaban ellas, señoritas criadas para siempre estar en casa y servir al esposo, de solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

– Supongo que regresar a casa.

Miroku tomo una pose pensativa, lo sabía, su amigo no estaba muy convencido de querer regresar pero había muchas causas para ellos, la primera "la señorita Kagome", la segunda "el regresar significaba salidas con señoritas para buscar a su esposa" y la tercera pero no menos importante "Kikyou", tal vez Inuyasha se debatía entre Kagome y Kikyou.

– ¿Estas interesado en Kikyou?

¿Interesado en Kikyou? Era una joven muy bella y educada, pero solo sentía el deber de tratarla bien por mera cortesía, estaban en sus tierras ¿o no?

– No lo sé. Me la paso bien con ella.

– También con Kagome.

Por supuesto que sí, le agradaba saber que ella, de cierta manera dependía de él; y nunca se había topado con alguien del sexo opuesto con quien tuviera en común el sentido de aventura y cuando le enseñara algo nuevo por muy simple que pareciera (como leer bien) se alegrará tanto, regalándole una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar?– pregunto al poner sus brazos cruzados y mirarlo con perspicacia.

– Si tuvieras que escoger entre ellas ¿a quién elegirías?

_¿A quién?... Kagome, pero Kouga, ese lobo._

– Kagome tiene novio, así que…

– Olvídate de Kouga. – así que para zafarse ponía de pretexto a Kouga, pensó Miroku. – ¿A quién? ¿Ayer paso algo con la señorita?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

¿Cómo es que él sabía algo así? Si no había salido de la habitación y mucho menos de la casa, como para que se hubiera encontrado con la anciana y ella le hubiese dicho, se cuestiono Inuyasha.

– Has estado muy preocupado y pensativo desde que despertaste, te puedo asegurar que antes de dormir ya estabas así.

_Maldita sea había olvidado lo perspicaz que era Miroku._

– No es nada. – se levanto y se fue a poner una chaqueta.

Miroku suspiro, ya no tenía caso seguir por ahora, platicaría con Sango sobre este y juntos idearían la siguiente fase del plan.

– Voy con Sango ¿Vienes?

– Iré a ver a Kikyou. – no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero ya se lo había prometido y no podía faltar a una promesa.

¡Kami– sama! ¿Por qué sigue viéndola? ¿Acaso tiene planeado fijarse en ella, solo porque cree que la señorita Kagome esta "apartada"?, se preguntaba una y otra vez Miroku.

– Miroku ¿Crees que puedan conseguirme un caballo?

_¿Un caballo? ¿Para qué lo querrá? _

Después que Inuyasha le dijera para qué lo quería, acepto gustoso conseguirle uno; así que, al llegar con Sango le conto todos los pormenores y por supuesto que no se negó el brindarle un caballo, pero lo debían esconder en el bosque para evitar que algo saliera mal, en una noche que podría ser crucial para unirlos más.

Al anochecer Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a Miroku, ya se había tardado demasiado Qué tal si no se lo consiguió o se había encontrado a la anciana y ella le había dicho que por culpa suya Kagome estaba triste, y ya no querían que la viera más. Estaban locos si pensaban que eso lo iba a detener, con o sin caballo él la iría a ver, estaba por salir por la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta, se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos al pensar que era alguien de esa casa, pero no, era Miroku y su corazón recobro su ritmo.

– El caballo esta cerca de la cabaña, a un lado de la vereda. – le informo a su amigo, pero al ver que estaba con mitad de su cuerpo ya fuera de la ventana, lo desconcertó. – ¿A dónde vas?

– Ya me iba. – dijo al volver a entrar a la habitación. – Te tardaste demasiado, ¡Idiota!– le grito al momento que le golpeaba en la cabeza.

– Me tarde porque fuimos a dejar al caballo, eres un malagradecido. – se defendió Miroku y al mismo tiempo que se robaba donde había recibido el golpe.

– Está bien, gracias… Entonces me voy.

– Inuyasha. – le llamo con voz baja, casi en un susurro. – No vayas a lastimar a la señorita. Cuida tus palabras. – le aconsejo, había estado pensando con Sango en los porqués de la actitud de Inuyasha y se les ocurrió que tal vez, él había hecho algo que la hirió y ahora quería enmendar su error, a Miroku no le pareció una idea ridícula, ya que lo conocía y sabía que eso bien pudo haber pasado.

_¿Qué cuide sus palabras?_

Tal y como Miroku le había dicho, el caballo si se encontraba cerca de la cabaña, era un hermoso corcel negro azabache, monto en él y al ver que era un caballo muy dócil cabalgo directo a la cabaña, no pensaba subir a la muchacha en un caballo que a duras penas el pudiera dominar, si le pasaba algo malo estando él a su cuidado jamás se lo perdonaría.

Desmontó al llegar a la reja de la cabaña y amarro al caballo en uno de los postes del pequeño puente. Esta vez la anciana no estaba en su jardín como de costumbre, pero las luces de la cabaña estaban encendidas, camino hasta la puerta de la cabaña y tocó, casi inmediatamente la anciana le abrió la puerta.

– Hoy llego más temprano. – le dijo sorprendida, por lo regular él llegaba a las diez de la noche o después.

– Sí, bueno yo…– busco con la mirada a Kagome y la vio sentada a la mesa cociendo algo que no alcanzo a distinguir. – Le traigo una sorpresa a Kagome. – dijo para llamar la atención de la muchacha, pero esta seguía cociendo.

Entró a la cabaña y se sentó junto a la muchacha, dispuesto a llamar su atención.

– Kagome ¿Te apetece salir a pasear?

– No. – contesto sin muchas ganas.

– No te creo. – él sabía perfectamente que a ella le encantaba pasear y solo contestaba eso porque seguía enojada. – Ven, asómate y si no te gusta no insistiré más.

Kagome acepto no muy convencida, pero si con eso la dejaba de molestar estaba bien, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al asomarse por la puerta, un caballo negro como la noche estaba justo en la entrada al terreno, se dirigió hacia él y lo acaricio, su pelaje era muy sedoso, duró un rato acariciándolo pero al sentir a Inuyasha a su lado lo volteó a ver, si ver al caballo había sido una gran sorpresa, ver al joven que había ignorado por completo fue una sorpresa aun mayor y una felicidad enorme la invadió. Él vestía un abrigo y pantalón gris oscuro; el abrigo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, el pantalón iba dentro de sus botas de piel negras y su capa de siempre no podía faltar. Tenía todo el aspecto de un príncipe, su príncipe de ojos dorados, era como aquellas historias que solía leer, donde un apuesto príncipe llegaba en un hermoso corcel por su princesa, pero, ella no era una princesa, ese pensamiento solo hizo que la felicidad que sintió al principio se esfumara.

– Entonces, ¿aceptas?– le dijo Inuyasha al ver que la chica no decía nada, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kagome volvió a la realidad al escucharlo y lo miró, no sabía qué hacer, el estar junto a él solo la lastimaría más, pero, al verlo de pie junto a ella ansioso por llevarla lejos por un rato, no pudo contener el impulso de aceptar su invitación y asintió con la cabeza.

Inuyasha sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido invadir su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que ella no aceptaría, pero al final todo había salido bien. Se acerco a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la subió al caballo, enseguida, él monto quedando a su espalda.

– No regresen muy tarde, vayan con cuidado. – les recomendó Kaede y los vio adentrarse al bosque.

Al llegar al sendero y fuera de la vista de Kaede, un incomodo silencio se formo, ambos jóvenes pensaban en un tema de conversación, ninguno sabía que decir. Ella, no podía pensar en que, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que técnicamente se encontraba entre los brazos del muchacho, a pesar de que la noche era fría no lo sentía, el frío no llegaba a incomodarla, ya que, el calor que recibía del cuerpo del joven la mantenía muy cómoda; y él, por temor a decir algo que hiriera los sentimientos de la muchacha y quisiera regresar a la cabaña (lo que significaba ya no tenerla entre sus brazos, no embriagarse con su aroma) no decía nada.

Kagome no tardo en recordar una de las razones por las que había aceptado salir a ese paseo, el caballo.

– Es muy bonito. – acariciando el suave pelaje del corcel. – ¿Es suyo?– pregunto al voltear a verlo.

– No, el padre de Sango me lo presto. – la chica al recibir la respuesta dirigió su mirada de nuevo al camino. Inuyasha de igual manera miró el camino y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde iban.

_Menuda metida de pata._

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, pensaba que él ya tenía un lugar planeado o simplemente recorrerían un rato el bosque antes de volver. Inuyasha esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la muchacha, si estuvieran en las tierras del Este sabría perfectamente a donde llevarla, pero en esas tierras no conocía un buen lugar.

– A la cascada. – respondió después de pensar un rato, hacia un rato no iba allí.

– ¿Por dónde es?

– Hacia allá. – contesto e indico con un dedo la dirección que debía seguir.

Inuyasha tomó con un poco mas de fuerza las riendas del caballo y a un trote más veloz se dirigieron hacia la cascada.

Al llegar quedo sorprendió por la belleza del lugar, no pensaba que un lugar así existiera en esas tierras. El agua caía por rocas de diferentes tamaños, algunas sobresalían más que otras, por lo que la corriente de agua que caía no fuera uniforme; al final el agua se juntaba en un pequeño estanque, rodeado de vegetación y rocas cubiertas por moho al igual que las rocas por la cuales descendía el agua. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los cristales formados en la base de la cascada y algunas partes a la orilla del estanque, al contacto con la luz de luna, los cristales le daban un tono de azul turquesa al agua, además había las luciérnagas volando por el lugar.

Kagome se quedo mirando el lugar, no se esperaba que ese día luciese así de bello, ya que era rara la vez que los cristales brillaban y ese día en especial tenía un toque mágico.

Inuyasha desmonto del caballo y la ayudo a ella a bajar, ató al caballo a un árbol y se acerco a la orilla, al tocar el agua se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar en otoño, el agua se encontraba caliente, tal vez ese lugar era de aguas termales. Se quito la ropa que traía, quedando únicamente con un pantalón blanco que llevaba debajo del gris.

Kagome no se había percatado de que el joven Taisho se había quitado la mayor parte de su ropa, así que cuando lo miró se quedo sorprendida y se sonrojo, tenía un cuerpo demasiado bien formado, lo vio zambullirse en el agua y se sentó en un roca a la orilla del estanque.

_Kami, tiene el aspecto de un dios._

El joven al percatarse que ella solo lo observaba a la distancia, se acerco nadando hasta ella.

– ¿No te vas a meter?

Kagome lo miro perpleja, no sabía que contestar, el estar mojado y con gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello y su cuerpo, lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo.

– N… no. – logró articular. – No traigo ropa de repuesto. – dijo como escusa.

– Vamos Kagome, no está fría. – le insistió.

Ella sabía eso, pero si le decía que no sabía nadar ¿Qué pensaría? Por ella era que estaban en ese lugar, ella había querido ir allí.

_Mejor hubiera dicho otro lugar._

– Lo sé, pero así estoy bien. – dijo con firmeza, para que supiera que no la iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

Inuyasha suspiro, no la obligaría a nada, lo mejor era que cambiar de tema y luego probaría de nuevo. De un ágil movimiento salió del agua y se sentó junto a ella.

– ¿Aquí venias con tu madre?– preguntó queriendo saber cómo es que conocía ese lugar.

– Sí, me dijo que aquí fue el lugar donde mi padre le propuso matrimonio.

De pronto la mirada de la chica cambio a una triste y melancólica, tal vez haber preguntado eso, no había sido lo correcto en esos momentos.

– La extrañas mucho, ¿cierto?– ella solo asintió.

Inuyasha se volvió a zabullir en el agua y ella volteo a verlo, en ese momento él le extendió su mano.

– Ven.

– No, en verdad. – apretó la tela de su ropa con los puños. – No sé nadar. – le confesó al fin, era lo mejor, así, con algo de suerte dejaría de molestar con eso de meterse al agua.

Entonces era por eso que ella no quería, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que ella no confiaba en él.

– No te soltare, ven. – le insistió de nuevo. – Confía en mi. – acerco mas su mano a ella y la miró a los ojos.

El corazón de la muchacha se acelero. Que confiará en él, claro que confiaba en él, por alguna extraña razón sabía que nada mala le pasaría al estar junto a él, por lo que en un impulso tomó su mano y dejo que el chico la jalará hacia él, en cuanto sintió el agua se asustó y se sujeto más fuertemente a él.

Inuyasha sonrió, se fue adentrando con ella más al centro del estanque y ya que estaban en medio, le hizo mirarlo.

– Vez, no pasa nada.

Kagome miró impresionada hasta donde estaban, en toda su vida, jamás se imaginó el poder llegar hasta allí. Desde esa perspectiva el lugar era aun más mágico, las luciérnagas parecían pequeñas hadas que los rodeaban y el lugar le parecía brillar más.

– Es la primera vez que entro hasta acá. Siempre me quedo en la orilla.

Inuyasha se quedo embobado viéndola, la expresión de felicidad que tenía en esos momentos jamás la olvidaría y extrañamente también lo hacía feliz a él, sentía que había hecho algo bien.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó al verlo sonreír, nunca lo había visto hacer eso, era extraño, pero solo le daba un toque más atractivo.

– Me alegro que estés feliz. – le contestó y ella se sonrojó.

_En definitiva, de ahora en adelante se encargaría de hacerla feliz, para ver de nuevo esa mirada de felicidad en ella._

Después de un rato de estar allí, decidieron que era hora de marcharse, tal vez la pobre Kaede ya estuviera preocupada por ellos, pero ellos no sabía que ella ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida, pues sabía, que estando él con "su niña" nada malo le pasaría.

– Ponte esto. – le ofreció su capa, para que se protegiera del frío y más porque su ropa estaba empapada.

– Gracias. – dijo e inmediatamente se cubrió con ella.

En el trayecto de regreso a la cabaña, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió algo que estaba seguro la haría feliz.

– ¿Quieres tomar la rienda?

– Pero yo no sé…

– Te voy a guiar. – tomó las manos de la chica, ella sujeto la rienda y la estuvo guiando. – Kaede me dijo que montabas con tu madre ¿nunca aprendiste a montar?

– No, era muy pequeña. En ocasiones, cuando Kouga viene me quiere enseñar, pero me da algo de miedo.

_Kouga ¡maldita sea! lo tenía que mencionar y todo que iba tan bien. _

– ¿Kouga?

– Sí, es un amigo. Lo conozco desde niña, su abuelo fue amigo de mi padre. Es una de las pocas personas que me trata bien.

"_Amigo."_

– ¿No es tu novio?– pregunto no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban y la escucho soltar una pequeña risita.

– Oh no, somos como hermanos. – Inuyasha si que pensaba cosas extrañas, ¿Cómo iba hacer Kouga su novio? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que llegó a pensar que ella pudiera tener novio? ¿Acaso no sabía ya lo que pensaban de ella? Claro que Kouga no pensaba así, pero no eran el uno para el otro.

_Pero ya se tardo en venir, me preocupa._

Sin darse cuenta llegaron demasiado rápido a la cabaña, la luz en la cabaña ya estaba apagada.

– ¿Te la pasaste bien hoy?– al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña.

– Sí, muchas gracias. – le contesto, aun que "bien" no era la palabra correcta "excelente", "de maravilla", "fantástico" eran algunas opciones.

– Kagome, no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste, no me gusta. – le hizo saber, no sabía por qué, pero algo en él quería que lo supiera.

La chica se sonrojó por las palabras de él, bajo la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

– ¿Te vas a quedar más tiempo?– pregunto, aun temiendo la respuesta.

– El que sea necesario. – el corazón de la chica solo se acelero más, aun lo vería por más tiempo ¿no?

– ¿Vendrás todas las noches?

– Si eso es lo que quieres, sí.

¿Qué si eso era lo que quería? Por supuesto que sí, aun que no pudiera haber algo mas entre ellos, pero aprovecharía su tiempo juntos, así tendría unos bellos recuerdos.

– Mañana hare de cenar, no faltes.

– No lo hare, aquí estaré. – le sonrío y le abrió la puerta de la cabaña. – Anda ve a cambiarte, si no, enfermaras.

– Sí, toma. – le devolvió su capa y se puso el chal de Kaede que estaba colgado junto a la puerta.

– ¿Te das cuenta que ya me tuteas?

Kagome se sonrojó de la vergüenza, ¿en qué momento lo había comenzado hacer?

– Oh disculpe, no fue…– ya no siguió ya que el chico la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

– Kagome… quiero que lo sigas haciendo.

Continuará….

**¡Kyaaa! (TT_TT) No tengo perdón, lo siento en verdad muchísimo. Me eh tardado demasiado en poner conti. Pero prometo que me pondré las pilas y me esforzaré para no tardar demasiado (máximo tres semanas).**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, alertas, favoritos, en verdad que se los agradezco de corazón y espero no decepcionarlas con esta conti.**

**Nos vemos y como siempre espero sus opiniones. **

**Saludos a todas y que estén de maravilla.**

**05 de Marzo de 2011.**


	11. Sabia elección

**XI. Sabia elección. **

Por la mañana, Miroku se sorprendió del excelente buen humor con el que había amanecido su amigo, miraba por la ventana sabrá solo kami en que pensaba, pero todo eso solo significaba que se había arreglado las cosas con la señorita Kagome.

Desayunaron y Miroku le informo a Inuyasha que iría a casa de Sango, en ese momento el ojidorado se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo a él.

– Yo también voy.– Miroku le miró perplejo, no se espero nunca eso.– Le voy a agradecer por el caballo.– agregó al ver como lo miraba su amigo.

– Hoy estas de excelente humor.– no se contuvo para decirle, desde que había despertado y notado el cambio en su amigo, tenía ganas de preguntarle eso, pero no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos.

– Voy a preguntarle a Kikyou por Kagome.– le hizo saber.

Había estado meditándolo desde que dejo la cabaña de Kaede (eso y otras cosas), sabía que era arriesgado, pero algo en él le decía que debía hacerlo, aparte quería ver el rostro de sorpresa de Kikyou, cuando le preguntará aquello.

– ¿Estás loco?

¿Acaso Inuyasha se había vuelto loco? Si hacia eso, lo más probable era que pusiera en peligro a la señorita y a la curandera, él no estaba a toda hora en ese lugar y cualquiera podía aprovechar eso para dañarlas, a menos que…

– No, mañana en la tarde llega Sesshoumaru y quiero que...

Miroku lo miró con curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Porque se había cayado? Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Miroku lo examinaba con detenimiento e Inuyasha le esquivaba la mirada. Al final Miroku suspiro, ya decía él que algo muy bueno había pasado en aquel lugar en medio del bosque.

– Muy sabía elección.

_¿Elección?_

– Querrás decir **Decisión**.– le quiso corregir.

– No, **Elección**.– volvió a afirmar Miroku.

La tarde con Sango y Miroku se le había hecho una eternidad, no es que se aburriera en compañía de ellos, ya que, se la habían pasado bromeando y cuando Sango le propino una cachetada a Miroku por haberle propuesto a la chica del mandado tener un hijo con él, no supo cómo parar de reír, era la primera vez que alguien más, aparte de la cortejada le daba su merecido. Pero él ya quería que anocheciera, deseaba ver ese par de ojos chocolates más que otra cosa en el mundo, así que, en cuanto anocheció tomó sus cosas como de costumbre y salió de la mansión hacia el camino que ya bien conocía.

Kagome estaba en la cabaña terminado de preparar la cena, le había dicho a Inuyasha que haría de cenar, y se la había pasado toda la mañana pensando en que le gustaría comer, sabía que ama el Ramen y le gusta la demasiado la carne, ¿Ramen de nuevo? No, parecería que era lo único que sabía hacer de comer ¿Carne asada? Pero si llegaba tarde se pondría fea ¿_okonomiyaki_? Pudiera ser, pero no… Al final se había acordado de un platillo que hacía mucho no hacía, ya que era mucho para ella y Kaede _Sukiyaki _y como postre _Mochis_ rellenos de fresas.

_Solo espero le gusten._

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, así que para matar el tiempo se puso a lavar los pocos trastes sucios. Kaede por su parte estaba en su habitación tejiendo unos chales para ellas, ahora que se avecinaban los fríos más intensos les servirían mucho.

Inuyasha que para su sorpresa llegó demasiado pronto a la cabaña, vio las luces encendidas y el humo saliendo por la chimenea, tal vez había llegado demasiado pronto, mejor esperaba un rato, así que se sentó en una roca cercana, pero por más que trataba de tranquilizarse no dejaba de moverse, ya quería entrar ¿Por qué esperar más? Si seguía sentado en ese lugar solo desperdiciaba minutos preciados que bien podía pasar junto a ella, se levanto como resorte y a pasos largos entro al terreno de la cabaña. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Kagome espaldas a él, estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y tarareando un canción que no le escucho llegar, sonrió por el hecho que se veía muy tierna, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ellos dos en su propia casa ella sentada en una cómoda mecedora tarareando esa canción a un lindo bebe mientras lo sostenía en brazos…

– Que bien, ya está aquí, ya podemos comenzar a comer.

La voz de Kaede lo saco de sus pensamientos, de sus agradables pensamientos, al mismo tiempo Kagome dejo de hacer lo que hacía y dirigió su vista a él ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Cuánto llevaba allí?

– Llega justo a tiempo, la cena esta lista.– dijo Kagome al comenzar a acomodar los platos.

– Te dije que no me la perdería.

– Voy por unas plantas para hacer un te.– les informó Kaede para luego salir de la cabaña, en realidad no necesitaba plantas, pero les quería dar un momento a solas.

– Veo que es muy puntual.– trato de bromear para romper el ambiente incomodo que se había formado desde la interrupción de Kaede.– Por favor tome asiento.– le ofreció la chica, mientras ponía en la mesa los platos para el sukiyaki.– En un momento le termino de servir.

"Llega", "es", "tome", "le", ¡Kami! ¿Por qué lo volvía a tratar de usted? Analizó frustrado, no le gustaba que ella le hablara de esa forma.

– Kagome ¿Por qué me hablas de usted?– le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Es lo correcto y…– ¿Por qué sus palabras no salían? La cercanía de Inuyasha la perturbaba, su corazón latía muy deprisa y sus manos sudaban.

Inuyasha la miro divertido, esa era su Kagome, tan linda, tierna, inocente e ingenua; la vio dar un paso atrás, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

– Te pido que no lo hagas, yo…

Sus alientos chocaban cada vez más y él podía percibir claramente cómo es que los labios de ella temblaban, estaba por terminar con su poca separación, cuando escucharon el abrir de la puerta e inmediatamente se separaron.

– Voy a terminar de servir la comida.– dijo Kagome al momento que se volteaba más roja que un jitomate, tomo la cazuela con el sukiyaki y la coloco al centro de la mesa.

Inuyasha solo respiro frustrado, ¡Kami! ¿Kaede no se pudo haber tardado un poco más?

Kaede solo los miro divertida, ya más tarde los dejaría solos, ahora solo quería frustrar el joven delante de ella y divertirse un poco.

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, Inuyasha estaba tan fascinado con la comida que se sirvió triple ración, Kagome y Kaede lo miraban sorprendidas, pero solo Kagome feliz, feliz porque le hubiera gustado tanto la comida.

– Si come demasiado no tendrá espacio para el postre.– le dijo Kaede.

– Eso quisieras anciana.– le contesto después de devorar un trozo de carne.

Kaede solo suspiro, era un buen joven, pero en ocasiones podía ser un poco maleducado.

– Muchachos yo me voy a dormir, tuve un día muy pesado, no hagan mucho ruido.

– ¿No vas a comer tu mochi?– le pregunto Kagome.

– Guárdamelo para mañana, yo no soy como cierto joven que se atraganta con la comida, pero no será a mí a la que después le duela el estomago.– Inuyasha no le hizo caso, pues se estaba terminando de comer lo que restaba de su sopa.

– De acuerdo, descansa Kaede.

Ya una vez que terminaran de cenar, Inuyasha recordó que le había llevado un presente a la hermosa chica que tenia frente del.

– Kagome, te traje algo.– le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete delgado rectangular.

– No tenía por qué hacerlo.

– Pero quise, anda, tómalo.

Kagome no muy convencida lo cogió y le quito el envoltorio que lo cubría, al ver que era, quedo sorprendida.

– La historia de los doce del zodiaco, espero te guste.– agregó Inuyasha al ver que ella no decía nada.– No está en muy buenas condiciones, mi madre solía leérmelo cuando pequeño, ni siquiera sé porque lo traje a este viaje, así que…– ya no termino de decir más, porque la chica le abrazo con gran efusión.

– Muchas gracias.– le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, hacia tanto que nadie le daba un regalo tan maravilloso, no le importaba que estuviera maltratado, lo importante era de quien venía.– Pero es suyo, su madre se lo regalo.- agregó al caer en cuenta, quien se lo había regalado a él.

– Ella no se enojará, te puedo asegurar que estaría feliz por habértelo dado a ti. Anda, vamos a leerlo.– le ofreció mientras le invitaba a sentarse en el sillón junto a él.

– Sí.– contesto ella, al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado del muchacho.

– "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivía un dios en el fondo de una montaña. Un 30 de diciembre, dicho dios envió unas cartas a todos los animales del país […] Por eso todavía el gato sigue persiguiendo a la rata."

– Pobre gato, siento lastima por él.

Inuyasha rio por lo bajo, solo Kagome podía sentir lástima por el gato. La volteo a ver, y la vio entretenida en las imágenes y leyendo en voz baja. ¿Cómo era que se lo diría? Nunca lo había hecho, tal vez si comenzaba hablando de otra cosa.

– Mañana llega mi hermano, y…

¿Su hermano? ¿Eso quería decir que…? Por supuesto, era por eso que había estado siendo tan amable…

– Ya no vendrá, se regresará con él ¿no?– dijo mientras se reincorporaba y cerraba el libro.

¿Qué se iba a regresar? Esa chica sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

– No, nada de eso… quiero que te conozca.– se apresuro a decir antes de que malinterpretara las cosas.

– ¿Entonces mañana vendrá con él?– no se iba, eso era ganancia ¿no?

– No, quiero que vayas al pueblo.– la chica casi perdió por completo el color, él estaba loco, ella en el pueblo no era una buen buena y brillante idea.

– Oh no, eso no.– se levanto y negó con la cabeza y las manos.

– Vas a estar conmigo, no te van a tocar.– ¿Por qué era tan terca?

– ¡No! Me rehúso.– dijo para después salir de la cabaña.

¿Acaso no confiaba en que él la protegería? Ese pensamiento solo hizo que le doliera el corazón.

– Kagome por favor, te lo suplico.– le dijo al seguirla hasta la orilla del riachuelo.

– ¿Se imagina lo que harán? Esa es una muy mala idea, no voy.

– Kagome… mi hermano tiene el poder de solucionar y poner todo en orden, al igual que mi padre.– dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

– Muchas personas saldrán lastimadas por mi culpa… ahora solo yo estoy triste no quiero que los que me rodean sufran también.

El solo imaginarse a Kaede o la familia de Sango en problemas por su culpa, le aterraba de sobre manera, si les hacían algo a las únicas personas que nunca le habían tratado mal, jamás se lo perdonaría.

– Kagome, no llores.– le dijo al tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas.– A mi no me gusta verte triste y mucho menos que llores. Además voy a estar a tu lado.

¿Qué estaría a su lado? ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Algún día debía regresar a su casa.

– ¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya? Todo será como si nunca hubiese venido.

– No es verdad.– le dijo suavemente, mientras la estrechaba mas entre sus brazos.

– ¡Sí lo es!

– Kagome, no me iré.

– Tendrá que regresar tarde o temprano, debe regresar a su hogar.

– No lo entiendes, no me iré, no sin ti.– dijo poniendo más énfasis en "ti".– Yo… yo quiero estar contigo.

_Muy sabía elección. _Ahora comprendía las palabras de Miroku.

– ¿Q… Qué?– pregunto no entendiendo nada, su mente puede que no lo comprendiera, pero su corazón si, pues comenzó a latir deprisa y la sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas.

– Quiero que mi hermano conozca a la chica de la que me enamore.

¿La chica de la cual se enamoró? No era posible, ella no escucho eso.

– No, no sabe lo que dice.

– Sí, si lo sé.– dijo firmemente.– Siempre sueño contigo, siempre estás en mi mente, quiero que el día pase rápido para venir aquí y no quiero que la noche acabe para no tener que separarme de ti.

– No es correcto, yo no soy dig…

Ya no puedo seguir, porque sus labios se vieron sellados por los de él. Inuyasha la beso con la mayor ternura que podía, quería que ella comprendía que él la quería, la quería demasiado.

Kagome se sentía flotar, sentía que de pronto su cuerpo no pesaba nada y que en cualquier momento podía caerse, además el cosquilleo en su estomago no la dejaba, era extraño, pero no molesto.

Al cabo de un rato los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

– Solo me conoce de unos días ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de lo que siente?

– Porque cuando te veo a los ojos lo sé y desde que dijiste mi nombre quiero que lo digas a diario.

Así que, en aquella ocasión si la había escuchado y ella que pensaba que no había sido así.

– Esto está mal.

– Yo no le veo lo malo a que este enamorado de ti. Si puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no me correspondes ya no insistiré.

Ese era el momento para que él entrará en razón, aunque significara mentirle a él y a ella misma, ya que todos esos sentimientos que la atormentaban desde que lo conoció, eran por que se estaba enamorando del joven de ojos dorados que le salvo la vida.

– Yo no… yo…– no podía hacerlo, no podía mentirle sin tener que mirar esos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha sonrió y la beso de nuevo, no iba a permitirse perderla, había durado demasiado tiempo en encontrar a alguien que fuera para él, ahora no se iba a dar el lujo de renunciar a ella y más ahora que estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él por ella.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

– Yo…– Kagome no sabía que contestar, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que no podía pensar con claridad.

– Olvídate de todo lo demás ¿Que es lo que tú quieres?

¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Lo quería a él, no tener que separarse de su lado, no tener más miedo, poder ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

Tenía que ser feliz, ese se lo había dicho su madre.

_Era una tarde nublada y soplaba el viento fresco de la tarde, cuando ella había entrado al cuarto de su madre para llevarle un poco de agua, hacia días estaba muy enferma, nunca la había visto así, ella siempre lucia muy radiante._

– _Mami te traigo el agua para la medicina._

– _Gracias Kagome._

_Su madre se enderezo y tomo el jarabe que Kaede le había dejado preparado, su pequeña hija una niña muy inteligente y autodependiente, pero aun era muy pequeña, no quería verse en la necesidad de dejarla sola, pero cada día sentía que su cuerpo se deterioraba._

– _Mamá, te vas a poner bien ¿verdad? Y luego iremos a montar y a la cascada ¿cierto?_

_Ella qué más quisiera poder decirle que todo estaría bien, que todavía la tendría por mucho tiempo junto a ella, pero eso era engañarla._

– _Siéntate a mi lado Kagome.– la pequeña Kagome obedeció y se acodo a lado de su madre.– Va a llegar el día que ya no pueda estar más contigo pequeña, pero no te preocupes yo siempre te cuidare, aunque no puedas verme allí estaré._

– _No quiero que eso suceda.– dijo la pequeña niña con un hilo de voz._

– _Tu crece, vive y haz que tus sueños sean el camino que guíe tu vida. Hoy, mañana y siempre tienes que ser feliz Kagome._

_A los tres días, su madre había partido de este mundo, para unirse junto a su padre en el más allá._

– Yo… Si quiero.

Inuyasha sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo a su altura.

– Di mi nombre.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunto confusa.

– Quiero oírlo de nuevo por tus labios.

– Inuyasha.

Eso era todo, dejo salir la euforia que trataba de contener y le beso por un largo rato, no quería dejar de probar los labios de la chica.

Faltaba poco para que se dieran los primeros inicios de querer amanecer y los dos jóvenes estaban acostados en el césped, mirando el cielo.

– ¿Mañana aun tengo que ir?– pregunto Kagome al recordar que su ahora novio la quería llevar al pueblo.

– Mmm… no.– por ahora lo dejaría pasar, no quería presionarla, apenas si ella había aceptado ser su novia y no quería hacharlo a perder.

– ¿Cómo es tu hermano?– no pudo evitar preguntar, le había entrado mucha curiosidad ¿Sería como Inuyasha? ¿Tendrían el mismo carácter, los mismos ojos?

– No te diré, debes conocerlo por ti misma.– le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

– No es justo Inuyasha.– le reprocho haciendo un pequeño puchero, cosa que le dio mucha risa a él.

– Sí lo es ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que ella le miraba sorprendida.

– Estas sonriendo y tus ojos se muestran más brillantes.

– Es porque estoy feliz.– dijo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, casi nadie había visto esa faceta suya.– Me gusta que ya no me tutees.– le dijo para desquitarse y ver ese hermoso sonrojo en ella.

– Cállate.– le golpeo en el pecho y escondió su rostro en el.

Inuyasha no se contuvo en detener su risa, su Kagome era como una pequeña niña.

– Ya me tengo que ir, esta por amanecer.– le dijo al percatarse que los primero rayos de sol estaban saliendo.

Kagome se separo de él, primero Inuyasha se levanto y luego le ofreció su mano para ayudarla.

– Está bien, nos vemos al rato.– le contesto la chica, pero Inuyasha se había quedando viendo sus muñecas.– ¿Qué pasa?

– Cuando encuentre a los que te lastimaron…

Las muñecas de Kagome aun tenían las marcas de las heridas que le hicieron cuando la conoció, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, no se había vuelto a topar con esos sujetos, pero cuando los encontrará, se iban a arrepentir de haberla lastimado, él personalmente se encargaría de hacerlos pagar.

– Inuyasha.– le llamó, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, no quería que se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido.– ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

– Sorpréndeme.– le contesto al momento que volvía besarla.

Había llegado a la mansión justo cuando Miroku se estaba levantado, habían desayunado y se habían alistado como lo hacían a diario, pero, como de costumbre Miroku no podía dejar pasar por alto la cara de felicidad que adornaba en rostro de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué paso? Estás más feliz que… que nunca en tu vida, me estas comenzando a preocupar, no eres el de siempre.

– Es porque tome "la elección" correcta.– ya que más daba, tarde o temprano se enteraría, además él había formado un complot para que se decidiera por Kagome ¿no?

– ¿Tú y la señorita Kagome?– pregunto, aun sin creerlo.

– Es mi novia.– le dio a conocer para aclarar aun más sus dudas.

– ¿Qué paso con Kouga?

– Es su amigo, no hay nada entre ellos.

– Muchas felicidades.

– ¿Me acompañas a ver a Kikyou?

Miroku le miró sorprendió, le acababa de decir que la señorita Kagome era su novia y ahora tenía pensado en ir a ver a Kikyou ¿estaba loco?

– Antes que comiences a pensar cosas que no son, Vamos a ir con Kikyou porque hay cosas que aclarar.

Continuara…

**¡Wooo! Eh tardado demasiado en continuar, pero algo a mi favor, ahora no fue tanto tiempo. Además de que creo yo, es el capitulo que muchas habéis ansiado por largo rato, tengo que admitir que llore con este capítulo tuvo su parte triste, romántica y feliz.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, alertas, favoritos.**

**Nos vemos y espero sus opiniones.**

**Saludos (^0^)/***

**10 de Abril de 2011.**

* * *

Sukiyaki: Este consiste en carne, cocido a fuego lento o hervido en la mesa, junto con vegetales y otros ingredientes, en una olla poco profunda en una mezcla de salsa de soja, azúcar y mirin.

Mochis: Pastelito de arroz japonés hecho de arroz glutinoso molido en una pasta y después moldeado.

Okonomiyaki: consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. Cómo los que vendía Ukyo en Ranma .

* * *

Y por último, quiero aclarar algunas cosas, me han mandado mensajes de que en la historia mezclo muchas cosas antiguas y modernas (diferentes épocas), pero mi historia entremezclo el _steampunk _y _el retro futurismo_, ya que mezclo diferentes épocas en un solo "país", dividido en cinco tierras Este, Oeste, Note, Sur y Centro. Espero y ese punto fuera aclarado.

Bye.


	12. Sesshoumaru

**XII. Sesshoumaru.**

Al llegar a la posada de Madame Tsubaki, Kikyou ya estaba esperando a Inuyasha, lo que no se esperaba es que él llegara acompañado, tuvieron que cambiar de mesa, puesto que en la que estaba Kikyou era para dos personas. Tsubaki les ofreció una mesa en la esquina del lugar junto a una gran ventana. Kikyou no estaba muy feliz, ya que, Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaron juntos, dejándola a ella sentada frente a ellos. Si el joven Miroku no estuviera, ella e Inuyasha estarían desayunando "Solos", ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podría estar sintiendo celos de que Inuyasha estuviera con su amigo?

Madame Tsubaki les llevo el desayuno del día: té negro, tortilla de _haddock_ y tostada con mérmela de grosella. Kikyou apenas si toco su desayuno, se sentía enojada, triste, desilusionada, en verdad que quería desayunar sola con Inuyasha. Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en su comida y ni la notaba, no le había dirigido la palabra, así que cuando Kikyou se dio cuenta que ya se había terminado la tortilla, en un intento de entablar una conversación le pregunto si quería más.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué si quiere más tortilla?– le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa un poco forzada por su estado de ánimo.

– No gracias, ya estoy casi satisfecho, con las tostadas es más que suficiente.– se negó cortésmente, ya que quería atragantarse (literalmente) con la comida de Kagome. – ¿Su tío aun no llega?– le pregunto después de pasarse el bocado de la tostada que acababa de morder.

– No.– le respondió la chica un poco cortante.

– Es una lástima.– exclamó decepcionado.– Quería preguntarle algo, importante.

Miroku se le quedo viendo, ese tono de decepción solo era una treta, tenía que admitir que el chico actuaba bien.

– ¿Sobre qué? Tal vez yo sepa.– dijo la chica, si esta era una oportunidad para que hablaran no la desaprovecharía.

– Bueno, más bien, le quiero preguntar sobre una chica.– ¿una chica?– la conocí poco después de llegar aquí y bueno…

¿Qué la conoció al poco tiempo de llegar aquí? ¿Podría ser que estuviera hablando de ella? De pronto su corazón se acelero, no entendía por qué, pero al pensarlo unos segundos, ¿pudiera ser que él estuviera a punto de pedir su mano? Además esa voz tan suave y linda, la hacía sonrojarse.

Miroku no lo podía creer, por el tono de voz tan suave y esas palabras fácilmente se podía confundirse con Kikyou y si ella malinterpretaba esas palabras, podía decirse que él estaba a punto de proponerle algo, al ver a la chica frente a ellos lo supo, ya había malinterpretado las palabras de Inuyasha, sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nerviosismo se lo decía todo. Inuyasha era un maldito ¿Cómo jugar así con el corazón de una dama? Aun que, tal vez, él ni era consciente de lo que hacía.

– Quiero saber… ¿Quién es Kagome?

¿Kagome? Al escuchar ese nombre todas las ilusiones que tenía se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes. ¿Por qué de todos los nombres y chicas la había nombrado a ella?

– Eh, ella…– ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Qué debía responderle?– ¿Quién le hablo de ella?

– ¿Quién es?– volvió a repetir el ojidorado, pero esta vez en un tono muy serio.

Kikyou trago saliva, la única cosa que le quedaba por decir, eran las palabras que todos decían de ella.

– Es una mucha un poco loca, cree que es bruja y que el pueblo esta maldito.– le respondió sin llegar a mirarlo, no quería verlo, no quería ver su rostro enojado y menos con ella.

¿Loca? ¿Qué ella cree que es una bruja y el pueblo esta maldito? No lo creía, su Kagome no era así, bien sabía que ella lo único que quería era ser aceptada en ese pueblo.

– ¿Dónde vive?– esta vez pregunto un poco enojado ¿Cómo pudo Kikyou decir aquello de Kagome?

¡Dios! Ya se había enojado, tenía ganas de llorar e implorar perdón por mentirle y ahora que le respondiera donde vivía, estaba segura que él ya no la iba a querer ver más.

– Se que le dije que Kaede vive sola, pero no quería que supiera de ella… en ocasiones se le escapa y mata gallinas o gatos, en especial los negros.– agregó en un débil intento de excusar su mentira.

Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras, se contuvo de golpear fuertemente algo, conocía a Kagome, había convivido con ella, es verdad que se salía sin decirle a Kaede, pero era porque iba a la tumba de su madre y eso de que mata animales, lo más probable es que fuera la gallina que iba a servir para su comida.

– Pero esa no sería razón para que la golpearan.

– ¡Qué!– exclamo sorprendida ¿Qué tanto sabía Inuyasha de esa chica?

– La conocí cuando era golpeada por unos hombres, no me pareció loca.– le dio a conocer, quería ver su rostro cuando le confirmara que no le habían hablado de ella, si no, que él la había conocido.

¿Él la conocía? No era posible, eso no podía estar pasando, pensaba nerviosa la chica.

– Es muy astuta, sabe como fingir, tal vez era parte de uno de sus rituales y…– dijo en un último intento de defenderse, pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

– Señorita Kikyou.– "señorita" de nuevo la volvía a llamar así, y ella que pensaba que todo iba por buen camino.– Hoy llega mi hermano, me ah dicho que se quedará en casa de los armeros, por lo que dejaré la casa de su tío.

– ¡No tiene porque! Es bien atendido, no volverá a pasar algo como esto, por favor siga allí.– le suplico al borde del llanto.

– Estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar. Hasta luego señorita.– se despidió Inuyasha antes de levantarse y caminar a la salida seguido de Miroku.

Miroku que se había limitado a observar, no podría creer que Inuyasha se hubiera comportado de la misma forma que su hermano, tan frío y sin sentimientos. Se despidió de Kikyou, pero no recibió contestación, la pobre chica estaba llorando silenciosamente, se sentía mal por la chica pero nada podía hacer, así que se limito a seguir a su amigo.

Más tarde, Kikyou se encontraba caminando por un oscuro y húmedo pasillo, a su lado había celdas donde en medio de esa oscuridad aun se podían ver los huesos de los antiguos prisioneros y algunas ratas vagando por el lugar. No quería estar en ese lugar, no quería tener que enfrentar a su tío, estaba asustada, no, estaba aterrada, pero si no iba de una vez, le iría peor luego.

Entro por una puerta al final de ese corredor y lo encontró sentado en una gran silla frente a la chimenea, observaba el fuego detenidamente mientras en su mano sostenía una copa de vino. Al escucharla llegar, solo se limito a verla de reojo para después volver su vista al fuego nuevamente. Kikyou se acerco con cautela y comenzó a decirle lo que había pasado por la mañana.

– ¿Qué estas diciéndome Kikyou?– pregunto con una calma aterradora.

– No sabía que preguntaría eso, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.– se defendió la chica, sabía que su tío ya se había enojado, estaba furioso.

– ¡Qué fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió!– exclamo en un potente grito al momento que lanzaba la copa de vino al fuego, lo cual hizo que se alzara una gran llama.

Kikyou solo cerró los ojos esperando la furia de su tío contra ella, pero pasados unos segundos no ocurrió nada, temerosa abrió sus ojos y lo vio nuevamente sentado con una sonrisa tan macabra que hizo que la sangre se le helará.

– Podemos tomar esto como ventaja, las cosas se atrasaran un poco, pero puede funcionar.– fue lo único que dijo, para después voltear a verla.– ¿Sabías que ahora tu amado Inuyasha tiene una debilidad?– Kikyou abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿él sabía que a ella le gustaba Inuyasha?– Así es sobrinita, se que te gusto desde el momento en que lo viste, pero ahora él tiene a alguien y esa es su debilidad, pobre estúpido niño enamorado.– ¿"Niño enamorado"? ¿Acaso su Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome?– ¿No te diste cuenta? Si con lo que me dijiste yo me di cuenta, que ingenua eres sobrina.

– ¿A quienes a convencido?– pregunto Kikyou para cambiar de tema, no quería seguir hablando de aquello, aun le dolía como la había tratado Inuyasha.

– El clan del norte está en mis manos, el del sur apoyará, pero el hijo de Taigokumaru no está de acuerdo, él apoya a Taisho, los del centro también lo apoyan aun así, somos más.

– ¿Hará algo con la chica y la anciana?– pregunto otra voz desde la oscuridad, Kikyou no se había percatado que ese sujeto de larga trenza estaba con ellos.

– Por supuesto, un pequeño escarmiento no está de más.

– ¡Pero Inuyasha se enterará!– exclamó Kikyou, ya no quería seguir quedando mal con él.

– Mucho mejor, así comprobaré mis sospechas y sabré como actuar.

Era ya casi noche cuando una diligencia con unos cincuenta hombres a caballo llegaron al Oeste, era fácil distinguir quien los dirigía, un joven alto de ojos dorados que vestía un kimono con los kamons en rojo de la familia Taisho y su pecho era cubierto por un _haramaki_. Cabalgaron hasta la entrada de una sencilla y gran casa de madera muy parecida a un dojo, donde ya los esperaban.

– Bienvenido Sesshoumaru.– dijo un joven de coleta.

– ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?– pregunto al ver a muchas personas pero menos a su hermano.

– Veras, el no está, fue a…– comenzó a explicar Miroku cuando fue interrumpido por el hermano mayor de su amigo.

– Él sabía que venía.

– Si lo sé, pero él quiere que lo lleve a un lugar, pidió que confié en él.

Ya todo el bosque se encontraba sumergido en la penumbra de la noche, solo en la única cabaña construida en medio de toda su espesura, la tenue luz de la chimenea alumbraba. De no ser por grillos todo el lugar se encontraría en silencio, se podía sentir una tranquilidad embriagadora y hubiera seguido así de no ser por unos fuertes gritos.

– ¡Anciana Dónde Estás!– gritaron en conjunto varias voces desde la entrada al terreno de la cabaña.

– ¡Sal vieja! ¡Te lo advirtieron y abriste la boca!– grito una voz, agresiva y fuerte.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren?– les grito Kaede al abrir la puerta y ver a seis hombres con antorchas, palos y rastrillos en mano.

– A la chica, si no sale destruiremos todo.– dijo un hombre al momento que incendiaba una parte del huerto del lugar.

Kaede miro horrorizada como su pequeño huerto comenzaba a arder, iba a salir para intentar apagar el fuego pero fue detenida por una pequeña mano.

– No Kaede.– le pidió una joven de cabello azabache.

– Está adentro.– dijo uno de los sujetos al ver a la chica por la que iban.

– Ahora si muchacha, conocerás el infierno.– dijo el sujeto de voz más agresiva al momento de avanzar hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Kaede reacciono y trato de meter a Kagome a la cabaña, la puerta no resistiría mucho tiempo, pero al menos aguantaría lo suficiente para intentar salir por la parte trasera o esconderse en el pequeño escondite que había bajo el suelo, pero por alguna razón la chica había quedado en shock.

Kagome los observo acercarse y recordó el día en que había sido atacada, otra vez se repetiría y era probable que esta vez no saldría con vida, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, quería huir de ese lugar pero no se podía mover.

– Los que lo conocerán son ustedes.– dijo otra voz desde el techo de la cabaña.

– ¡Qué!– exclamaron algunos de los sujetos.

Se detuvieron al ver una silueta oscura, pero al verla saltar al suelo y caer de manera grácil frente a la chica, retrocedieron un paso, debía ser un demonio nadie tenía esa agilidad.

– ¿Quién los mando?– dijo al momento que empuñaba su espada listo para atacar. Había tenido razón al esconderse en el techo de la cabaña, ese bastardo de Naraku no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Al ver más detenidamente, los sujetos pudieron reconocer quien los enfrentaba, era el hijo menor del general Taisho.

– Oímos lo que hablo con Kikyou.– le hizo saber uno.

– ¡Mentirosos! ¡Largo de aquí!– ¿Qué habían escuchado su conversación? Ya quisieran, el recordaba a todas las personas que habían estado en ese lugar y ninguno de ellos estuvo presente.– Kagome entra a la cabaña.– le ordenó a la chica.

– Inuyasha son muchos.

– Tranquila, son solo insectos. Quédense adentro.

– Inuyasha.– le llamó con clara preocupación.

– Hay que hacer lo que dice.– le pidió Kaede al jalarla dentro de la cabaña.

Los seis sujetos se le quedaron viendo desafiantemente a Inuyasha, ese muchacho debía estar loco si pensaba que les iba a ganar.

– Somos seis contra uno. No aguantarás.– le amenazó uno de ellos.

– Pruébenme.– los retó Inuyasha al momento que se ponía en guardia y retenía el ataque de uno de esos sujetos.

Kagome y Kaede solo escuchaban los golpes, el salpicar del agua lo que indicaba que estaban luchando en el riachuelo, también escucharon como se rompían algunas vasijas. Kagome cerraba los ojos con fuerza, quería que todo acabara, sabía que Inuyasha era fuerte y sabía pelear, pero, si algo malo le sucedía solo sería culpa de ella.

Inuyasha ya se comenzaba a cansar, se encontraba mojado y lleno de lodo, tenía algunos golpes pero nada serio, al menos aun no lo habían hecho sangrar, así que cuando Kagome lo viera no se preocuparía tanto, justo en el momento en que había dejado a otro sujeto inconsciente se escucho una voz fuerte y fría.

– ¡Qué sucede aquí!

Los cuatro sujetos que aun estaban de pie, se quedaron estáticos, el retumbar de aquella voz en el lugar los hizo estremecerse.

– Tardaste Sesshoumaru.– le reclamó Inuyasha al momento que se limpia un fino hilo de sangre de su labio.

– Explícate.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?– preguntó uno de los hombres de Sesshoumaru al tener a los seis sujetos acorralados.

– Amordácenlos y atenlos, luego veo que hacemos con ellos.– les ordeno.

– Entremos para que te explique.– le sugirió Inuyasha al momento que le señalaba la cabaña y Sesshoumaru siguió a su hermano.

En cuanto Inuyasha atravesó el umbral de la puerta, Kagome corrió a abrazarlo, pensó que esa lucha jamás terminaría, pero él estaba bien, algo mugroso pero bien, o al menos eso parecía. Inuyasha se limitó a abrazarla, intentando darle a entender que se encontraba en perfecto estado, que no tenía por qué preocuparse, al sentir como Kagome lo estrechaba más, contuvo un gemido de incomodidad ya que en su costado derecho fue donde había recibido un gran golpe, pero no la iba a preocupar, ya después le pediría a Miroku que lo revisará, ahora debía darle unas cuantas explicaciones a su hermano.

– Debes ir a casa y hablar con mi padre. No la puedo dejar sola.– le terminó pidiendo Inuyasha a su hermano, después de una larga explicación.

– Ahora está en una diligencia, no sé donde esta exactamente.– dice Sesshoumaru al permanecer en total calma y con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Qué diligencia?– hacia mucho que no iba a una, eso le parecía de lo más extraño.

– Los siete hermanos del norte están matando personas y padre fue a detenerlos.– le explica en breves palabras.

– ¿Qué sugieres hacer?

– Hablar con Naraku.– contesta como si fuera de lo más obvio.

– ¡Pero él fue quien los mando!– le contesta alarmado al momento que se levanta de su asiento. Su hermano tenía grandes ideas, pero esta vez tal pareciera que no.– ¿Acaso tienes planeado ir a tomar el té con él? Como si con eso cambie de opinión y todo ya esté bien.– Sesshoumaru lo fulmino con la mirada e Inuyasha guardo silencio.

– Si quiere seguir aparentando, deberá acatar lo que le diga.– le explico tranquilamente y se levanto de su asiento, por un momento observo detenidamente a la chica de cabello azabache que permanecía junto a su hermano.– Inuyasha salgamos.– le pide mientras él sale de la cabaña.

– Si.– es a lo único que se limita a contestar Inuyasha, esa mirada y actitud de su hermano le advertían algo ¿Pero qué?

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó intranquila Kagome.

– Nada malo, él es así.– le dice Inuyasha para calmarla, lo más probable es que Sesshoumaru tuviera algo en mente que no le iba agradar para nada a Kagome.– Ahora vengo, espera aquí.– le pide y besa en la frente.

Inuyasha al salir de la cabaña, divisa a su hermano cerca del riachuelo y comienza a caminar hacia él, estaba por preguntarle qué ocurría, pero él se le adelanto.

– ¿Se quedarán aquí?

– Sí, ella no quiere ir al pueblo y honestamente es mejor aquí que ese lugar.

– Tendrá que ir mañana, debe estar presente, es **necesario**.– le dijo a su hermano, recalcando la última palabra antes de que fuera a protestar.

– Ahí estará.– no sabía como la convencería, pero confiaba en el plan de su hermano, así que algo se le ocurriría.

Estuvieron un momento en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el correr del agua, el canto de los grillos y el sonido que hacían de vez en cuando los caballos.

– Myoga está aquí, por si quieres…

– Es muy pronto.– sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, Myoga era como el juez o sacerdote de su tierra, también era una de las personas de más confianza de su padre.

– Has cambiado, padre y tu madre no te reconocerán, se podría decir que has madurado.

Sesshoumaru lo había notado desde el principio. Ya no era el chico busca pleito, inmaduro y holgazán que huía de los problemas y responsabilidades en cuanto tenía la más mínima oportunidad, ese chico que había partido a esas tierras un par de semanas atrás ya no existía.

– Lo mismo dice Miroku.– fue lo único que respondió al apartar la mira de su hermano, le incomodaba que todos dijeran eso.

– No hay duda de que es especial.– le dijo al dirigir su mirada a la cabaña.

– No te imaginas cuanto.– respondió y también dirigió su mirada a aquella cabaña donde su azabache lo esperaba.

_Ahora lo sabía, por ella haría lo que fuera._

– Me voy, mañana Miroku vendrá por ti.– Inuyasha se limitó a asentir y cuando vio partir a su hermano y a los guerreros, entro de nuevo a la cabaña.

Era temprano por la mañana, ya habían desayunado y ahora se encontraban recostados en el pasto debajo de un gran árbol, el chico de ojos dorados se encontraba boca arriba abrazando a una azabache que descansaba cómodamente en su pecho.

– Es extraño.– dijo de pronto la chica, logrando sacar a su novio de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué cosa?– pregunto extrañado.

– Tenerte en el día.

Inuyasha sonrío para sí mismo, era de lo más lógico que eso le pareciera a la chica, puesto que las únicas veces que le veía era durante la noche, la atrajo más hacia él y beso su frente.

– De ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado a toda hora, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte pequeña.

La chica se incorporó un poco y se le quedo viendo, en verdad él estaba con ella, no era un sueño y si lo fuera, no quería despertar nunca, de pronto el viento soplo y las hojas de los árboles de movieron, dejando pasar unos rayos de sol que iluminaron los ojos del chico. No pudo evitar abrir los suyos de la sorpresa, sabía que sus ojos eran dorados, pero no tenía idea que fueran como el oro.

– ¿Qué pasa?– le pregunto intrigado al verla sorprenderse y después sonrojarse, al notar que la chica no le contestaba se incorporo con ella.– ¿Kagome?

– Tus ojos.– fue lo único que respondió, aun seguía en shock.

– ¿Qué tienen?– ¿acaso había algo malo con ellos?

– Son como el oro.

¿Pero qué tonterías decía esa chica? Nunca nadie le había dicho aquello y se suponía que los tenía como su padre y hermano, para él no eran como el oro.

– Es verdad, por la noche no lo notaba, pero cuando el sol toca tus ojos los hace resplandecer más.

_¿Cómo se habría visto Inuyasha de pequeño? Ojala algún día pudiera ella sostener en brazos a un pequeñito igual al chico que estaba frente a ella. _

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos meneo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

_¿Pero qué cosas piensas Kagome?_

– Entonces lo creo si tú lo dices, ahora mi princesa hay que seguir descansando antes que llegue Miroku.

– ¿Tengo que ir?

– Kag, ya hablamos de eso.– no planeaba discutir por eso de nuevo, además ya habían llegado a un acuerdo.

– Pero…– intento reprochar la chica, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

– Ve pensando en lo que me pedirás.

– _Mañana tienes, tenemos.– corrigió.– que ir al pueblo.– le informo después de haber cenado._

– _Me rehusó.– dijo como una pequeña, cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero. Esto le había causado gracia a Inuyasha, pero ahora debía ser firme y convencerla._

– _Es por tu bien, Sesshoumaru sabe lo que hace._

– _Kaede dile que no, ya vio lo que paso hace rato.– dijo la chica tratando de buscar ayuda en la anciana mujer, pero esta solo les sonrió y se fue a dormir._

– _Solo te pido que por mañana vayamos, luego tú me puedes pedir lo que quieras._

– _¿Pueden ser dos cosas? ¿Las que quiera, las que sean y no te negaras?_

– _Dos cosas y será lo que me pidas._

_Después de eso la chica había aceptado, solo esperaba que ella no le fuera a pedir una locura._

– ¿Qué fue lo que te mando Sango el otro día?– pregunto al recordar el presente.

– Ropa.

– ¿Por qué no te la has puesto?– le pregunto, estaba seguro que no la había usado, algo se lo decía.

– Por que es diferente a lo que uso.– dijo jugando con sus dedos como niña pequeña.

– Estoy seguro que te veras hermosa.– de eso no había duda, su Kagome se vería hermosa con cualquier cosa.

– Ya me la probé, pero me hace sentir rara.– el solo recordar cómo se veía le hacía sonrojarse.

– Quiero verla.– sentía curiosidad, no podía ser tan malo.

Después de unas cuantas caritas de cachorrito, Inuyasha logró convencer a Kagome de que le mostrará su ropa.

– Lo vez es rara.– le dijo la chica después de poner la ropa sobre la cama.

Inuyasha tomó la ropa y la vio, estaba seguro que Kagome se vería sumamente bella, era una yukata rosa pálido con pequeñas flores de jazmín, pero tenía un degradado en lila en las mangas, cuello y en la parte baja; el obi era de un rosa más intenso que la yukata con rayas blancas y lilas formando una red, mientras que el _obijime_ era lila con un _obidome_ de una flor de jazmín. Era en verdad una yukata muy linda, solo le faltaba un _kanzashi _y estaría perfecta.

– No es rara, esta ropa se usa donde vivo.

– ¿En verdad?– la chica lo miro incrédula.

– Es uno de los tantos tipos de ropa ¿Quieres que te muestre la ropa de hombre?

– ¡Claro!– exclamo entusiasmada, a lo que el chico sonrió.

– Entonces déjame ver cómo te vez con esto.

– Me… me da pena.– le contesto al bajar la mirada y comenzar a jugar con sus manos.

– Te aseguro que no te veras mal, será todo lo contrarío.– Inuyasha jalo a Kagome hacia él.– Te verás hermosa.

Inuyasha la tomo del mentón y justo cuando estaba por besarla… "¡Amo Inuyasha!", el chico no lo podía creer, ese anciano era muy inoportuno "¡Inuyasha!" Volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez era la voz de Miroku.

– Ya llegaron, ponte lo que quieras, pero no te libras de ponértelo luego.– le dijo a la chica antes de salir a recibir a sus inoportunas visitas.

Kagome se quedo estática en su lugar un momento, ella también quería ese beso; cuando reacciono y volteo su vista a la ropa, la miró detenidamente, era verdad que era rara, pero debía admitir que era hermosa.

Cuando Inuyasha salió, vio a su amigo y al anciano Myoga, ese viejo parecía que se había estancado en la vejez, a él le parecía que no envejecía ni un poco más.

– Amo me alegra verlo de nuevo.– le saludo efusivamente.

– Hola anciano.

– Tu hermano esta por reunirse con Naraku, Kaede ya está en el pueblo.– le informó Miroku.

– Amo ¿Piensa ir con esa ropa?– le criticó Myoga después de ver detenidamente al joven.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo?– Inuyasha se inspecciono y por lo menos no se encontró nada malo, camisa hueso de algodón, botas y pantalón negro, para su gusto estaba bien.

– Inuyasha debes ir presentable, por eso tu querido hermano te mando ropa.– le dijo Miroku al entregarle una bolsa.– Dijo que debías verte como un autentico hijo del General.

Inuyasha fulmino con la mirada a Miroku y cuando estaba por reprocharle el hecho de que Él en verdad es un autentico hijo del General, una voz femenina lo llamo. En cuanto volteo a ver la dueña de esa voz, quedo asombrado, la chica vestía una falda larga verde oscuro y una blusa de manga larga tejida blanca con cuello en "u", se veía muy linda, que decía linda, hermosa. Le extendió la mano a lo que la chica la tomo.

– Anciano, te presento a Kagome, Kagome él es Myoga.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlo.– le saludo Kagome.

– El gusto es mío, señorita.

– Voy a cambiarme, no quiero que la molesten.– les advirtió antes de marcharse al ver que los dos sonreían con malicia y complicidad.

– Entonces es por usted que el amo cambio tanto, me alegro por eso.– dijo Myoga una vez que Inuyasha había entrado a la cabaña.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida ¿Qué Inuyasha había cambiado? Ella no lo creía, desde que lo conoció siempre había sido así, no había notado ningún cambio. Y por otra parte, no estaba segura, pero le dio la impresión que ese señor lo había llamado "amo", se suponía que solo así se dirigían los esclavos o los sirvientes a los señores que eran sus dueños. ¿Acaso la familia de Inuyasha tenía esclavos?

– ¿Cambio tanto? ¿Amo?

– Myoga le dice amo, por costumbre que tomo, pero en realidad no es su amo.– le explico Miroku, en cuanto comprendió, había aprendido que en esas tierras los sirvientes no tenían un buen trato y lo más probable era que la señorita estuviera entendiendo mal las cosas.

– Sí, más bien es por molestarlo, no le gusta que lo llame así…

– Inuyasha se siente incomodo, dice que es como si fuera un tirano.– termino de explicar Miroku.

– ¡Oh! Pero claro que cambio, dejo de ser mimado, holgazán, despreocupado, inmaduro… ¿Conoció al joven Sesshoumaru, señorita?– preguntó y Kagome asintió con la cabeza.– Noto que es una persona sería y fría ¿no? Pues Inuyasha estaba por ser como él. Le aseguro señorita que ahora sonríe y es más alegre.

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mí a mis espaldas!– les grito Inuyasha desde la puerta de la cabaña. Los había estado escuchando y hasta ahora se había controlado ¿Acaso siempre esos dos se tenían que meter en su vida?

– Que buen oído tiene, parece perro.– comentó Miroku.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero por alguna razón se encontraba muy feliz.

En el pueblo, Sesshoumaru ya había llegado a la mansión de Lord Dokumo.

– Sesshoumaru no le esperábamos, por lo menos no tan temprano.– le dijo Naraku al irlo a recibir a la entrada.

– Tenemos que hablar.– dijo sin más el joven.

– Me lo imagine, es sobre la jovencita Kagome ¿Verdad?– le cuestiono y lo miro directo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?– preguntó fría y duramente, siempre sosteniéndole la mirada, si pensaba que iba a intimidar al hijo mayor del General estaba equivocado, él podía ser peor que el mismo General, por algo era El Gran Sesshoumaru.

– Si la hubiera ayudado, se hubiera causado una gran revuelta. Dieciocho años son pocos para olvidar.– dijo fingiendo preocupación.

– De ahora en adelante ella deberá ser tratada como se debe y me refiero en el buen sentido.– declaró el joven.

– Sí, claro, Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora lo dará a conocer?

– En cuanto ella llegue, pero yo no diré nada, será **usted**.– le contesto con una sonrisa macabra.

Naraku casi se queda sin aliento ¿Había dicho que él y que esa mocosa iría al pueblo?

– Entonces es mejor que se apure, iremos a la plaza central.

Maldito Sesshoumaru, por esta ocasión la dejaría pasar, solo porque si hacia algo su plan peligraría, pero pronto se vengaría del General, sus hijos y por supuesto no había olvidado a la jovencita de cabello azabache.

Continuará…

**Waaa! Miles de disculpas, primero la escuela y luego no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar este capítulo, ya tenía lo de en medio y final, pero el principio me abandono T_T. **

**Ojala que sigan leyendo esta historia, pondré todo de mi parte para que la próxima continuación no tarde mucho. **

**Espero que estén bien y que nos leamos pronto.**

**30 de Septiembre de 2011.**

_Haddock: es un tipo de pez._

_Haramaki: armadura para el pecho, la usaban los samuráis._

_Obijime: lazo con el que se ata el obi._

_Obidome: adorno sujetado al obijime._

_Kanzashi: adorno para el cabello._


	13. El Pueblo y ¿Kouga?

**XIII. El Pueblo y ¿Kouga?**

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban por el sendero rumbo a la aldea, solo unos cuantos metros detrás de Miroku y Myoga. Todo en el bosque estaba muy quieto y en silencio, como si todo ser viviente supiera que algo pasaría.

Inuyasha sujetaba la mano de Kagome fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarla, podía sentir como ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada, le gustaría dar la vuelta y regresar a la cabaña, pero debían ir al pueblo, si quería que todo se solucionará, debía llevarla hasta allá.

En cuanto Kagome vio la entrada al pueblo, se detuvo en seco soltando la mano del chico.

– ¿Qué pasa?– le pregunto preocupado.– Ven Kag.– le dijo al ofrecerle de nuevo su mano.

– No Inuyasha, no puedo, por favor no me obligues.– le suplico al borde de las lagrimas, mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho. Tenía demasiado miedo, sabía que estaba con Inuyasha y que él no dejaría que nada le pasase, pero, ¿qué si era una trampa y todos salían heridos por su culpa?

– No llores.– se acerco a ella y limpio sus lagrimas.– Ya no te lastimaran más.– le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.– Nunca dejaría que lo hicieran. Ahora, vamos ¿sí?

– Por favor, no.

A Inuyasha solo se le oprimía el corazón, no quería verla llorar y mucho menos sufrir de esa manera, sabía que ella había pasado por demasiadas cosas perturbadoras, ahora él debía ser fuerte y transmitirle seguridad, debían ir al pueblo, de otra forma todo se vendría abajo.

– Pequeña, confía en mí, en ningún momento me separare de ti.– ante las palabras de Inuyasha, la chica asintió, esta vez lo sujeto del brazo y se pego lo mas que pudo a él.

Caminaron a la entrada del pueblo, donde los esperaban Miroku y Myoga, que al percatarse de lo sucedió decidieron darles privacidad, sabían lo difícil que esto era para Kagome y por lógica, para Inuyasha.

Al entrar al pueblo, la gente se apartaba de su camino, otros corrían a esconderse a sus casas, mientras los que ya estaban en ellas cerraban las ventanas. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre al ambiente. Ya en la plaza se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente reunida, en la explana estaban Sesshoumaru y Naraku, aguardando su llegada. En cuanto ellos subieron y quedaron frente a Naraku, Sesshoumaru se puso en medio de ellos.

– ¿Qué esperas Naraku?– pregunto Sesshoumaru al mirarlo fríamente.

Naraku en su interior solo maldecía a los hijos del General y por supuesto a la chica frente a él. Se tendría que tragar todo su orgullo por esta vez, pero luego ellos lo pagarían con creces, nadie humillaba al Lord Naraku Dokumo y se salía con la suya.

– Señorita Kagome, en nombre del pueblo le doy las más sinceras disculpas por como ah sido tratada, de ahora en adelante, se le tratará como una persona normal y podrá venir al pueblo cuando lo desee.

Ante las palabras de Naraku la gente se quedo estupefacta, ellos esperaban un linchamiento, una muerte en la hoguera. No se podían creer las palabras que había dicho el Lord Dokumo.

– ¡Ya lo escucharon todos! – grito con voz alta Sesshoumaru al escuchar los cuchicheos, su voz se espacio por todo el pueblo en forma de eco.– Mi hermano, su amigo y unos guerreros se quedarán cuidándola, todo aquel que ose tratarla mal, será inmediatamente llevado a las mazmorras.

– Aquí estoy nadie te tocará.– le susurro Inuyasha al oído a la chica al sentir como se tensaba, ya que a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente hablando se lograban distinguir las frases de muchos y no eran para nada agradables, ya que, algunos hablaban de cómo era la mejor manera de acabar con la vida de la chica, lo único que tenían en común todas sus ideas era que la muerte era lenta y dolorosa.

– Gracias Inu.– dijo al ser abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, cosa que no paso desapercibida por dos pares de ojos.

Inuyasha se encontraba cortando leña en la parte trasera de la cabaña, miró al cielo que se encontraba despejado, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sesshoumaru se había marchado y no había tenido noticas suyas,

– _Iré por mi padre, trataré de volver pronto ¿Seguro no te quieres casar ahora que Myoga puede hacerlo?_

– _Por ahora no. _

Había respondió eso no porque no quisiera casarse con la chica, era lo que más anhelaba pero primero quería que todo estuviera bien, además, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que estaba seguro que si le proponía matrimonio ella se asustaría y lo rechazaría.

Dejo la leña junto a la chimenea y fue a buscar a la chica, había ido a buscar algunas frutas y ya se había tardado.

Kagome caminaba por el bosque de regreso a la cabaña, cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, tomo una rama del suelo, lista para defenderse cuando vio al chico que salió de entre ellos.

– ¡Kouga! ¿Qué te paso?– exclamó asustada, la ropa de Kouga se encontraba rota y llena de sangre, las partes de su cuerpo que estaban visibles tenían heridas, al parecer nada graves. Pero se notaba visiblemente agotado.

– Atacaron la aldea, ese estúpido de Naraku.– le respondió al momento que se recargaba en un árbol y la chica se acercaba para darle agua y limpiar un poco su cara.

– ¿Naraku?– pregunto horrorizada, Kouga era el mejor guerrero de su aldea, si él había acabado así, entonces ¿su pueblo?

– Sí, estoy seguro que fue él… estuvo en nuestras tierras, el patriarca hablo con él y dos días después nos ataco un ejército.

– ¿Cómo están los demás?– pregunto refiriéndose a su pueblo.

– Están bien. Se escondieron en las montañas, mientras algunos deteníamos al ejercito. Algunos hombres fueron por el General, es el único que puede arreglar las cosas. ¿Tu como estas? Hay rumores de…– ya no pudo seguir hablando por qué un fuerte dolor le llegó y escupió sangre, esto no está bien, pensó antes de caer el suelo.

– ¡Kouga!– grito Kagome al tratar de sostener a su amigo.

Todo estaba borroso, podía oler a comida y se encontraba en un lugar muy cómodo, ¿había muerto y se encontraba en la otra vida? ¡No, eso no! Debía estar vivo, debía advertirle a Kagome del peligro y protegerla. Se levanto como pudo, se sentó en la cama de donde se encontraba.

– Hasta que despiertas sarnoso.– escucho que alguien le llamaba, pero solo una persona en el mundo le llamaba "sarnoso"– Vuelves a preocupar así a Kagome y…

_Inuyasha._

– ¡Ya decía yo que había pulgas por aquí!– lo exclama al enfocar la imagen de Inuyasha frente suyo.– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Kagome, donde esta?– quiso saber al ver que efectivamente era la cabaña de la chica y no había rastro de ella.

– Aquí vivo y Kagome está afuera con Kaede…

– ¿Cómo que vives aquí?– le interrumpe molesto.

_Esa bestia no podía vivir allí y muchos menos con Kagome._

– Kagome es mi novia.– le hace saber con orgullo.

– ¡Qué dijiste!

_Eso no era posible, solo se lo decía para molestarlo._

– Lo que escuchaste lobo.

– ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Qué haces en estas tierras?– decide cambiar de tema, no le creía una sola palabra, pero ahora quería saber cómo era había conocido a la chica y qué hacía allí.

Inuyasha solo suspira ante las preguntas de Kouga, lo mejor sería contarle todo, al final se debía poner al corriente con las cosas que habían estado pasando y de la situación en que se encontraban.

– Unos sujetos la estaban golpeando y…

– ¡Quiénes eran!– exclamó furioso al saber solo el inicio, fue tanto su enojo que logro levantarse de la cama.

– No lo sé.– le contesto con calma Inuyasha.

– ¿No los seguiste?– le reprocho ¿Acaso tuvo tanto miedo que no se atrevió a seguirlos?

– Los seguía o ayudaba a Kagome ¿Qué abrías hecho tu?– le contesto mientras se acercaba a él y le retaba con la mirada. Le hubiera gustado seguirlos y darles su merecido, pero si hacia eso lo más probable es que ahora Kagome no se encontrará con él. Algún día los volvería a encontrar y sabrían quien es Taisho Inuyasha.

La bestia por esta ocasión tenía razón, la vida de Kagome era más valiosa, estaba por darle las gracias por ayudarla, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

– Kouga ya despertaste ¿Cómo estás?– le pregunto la chica preocupada .

– Muy bien Kag, perdón por preocuparte y hacerte llorar.– le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.– ¿Es verdad lo me dice esta bestia? Que te atacaron y es tu no… novio.– preguntando lo ultimo con dificultad.

– Sí.– contesto a las preguntas, bajo su mirada a las marcas en sus muñecas y Kouga las miró asustado.– Aun no desaparecen.– agregó al sentir como los dedos de Kouga pasaban por las marcas.

– Perdón por irme, yo debía cuidarte.– le dijo al momento que la estrecho entre sus brazos. Sintió la mirada fulminante de Inuyasha, pero poco le importo y estrecho más a la chica.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Kouga, desde entonces habían estado mas alerta y él e Inuyasha se turnaban en las noches para hacer guardia. Ya era casi media noche y se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, pero esta vez no estaba solo, Miroku le hacía compañía, ya que se encontraban platicando de todo lo que había estado pasando, en las últimas semanas.

– Algo planea, pero no sabemos qué.– dijo con clara preocupación Miroku.

– De lo que si estoy seguro es que reúne un ejército.

– ¿Para qué lo querrá?– cuestiono Miroku.

– Una guerra.– dijo Kouga al ser la una razón posible y lógica.

– Pero si es una guerra ¿Por qué la tomo en contra de la señorita?

– No lo sé.

– Tal vez, para despistar, quiere que creamos que todo es por ella, pero solo la usa de señuelo.

– Es lo más probable, con toda nuestra atención en ella, dejaríamos pasar por alto su verdadero plan.

– ¿Qué opinas Inuyasha?– pregunto Miroku al ver que hacía rato ya estaba con ellos y no decía nada.

– Yo solo lo quiero lejos de ella.– dijo al momento que dirigió su mirada a la cabaña.

– ¿Ya se durmió?– pregunto Kouga, pues a la chica en los últimos días le costaba mucho trabajo dormir e Inuyasha no se separaba de ella hasta que no lo logrará.

– Sí.

– Iré al sur, Tsukuyumaru debe saber algo.– les hizo saber Kouga al ponerse de pie.– Saldré al amanecer.

– Lleva a dos guerreros, los necesitaras.– le dijo Inuyasha, sabía que con Naraku debían ser extremadamente cautelosos.

– Y tu cuida a Kagome.

– No tienes que decírmelo. Ya deberías saber que daría mi vida por ella.

Kouga solo asintió, sabía que no bromeaba, en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos se había dado cuenta del amor y devoción que tenía él por la chica. No se preocuparía demasiado por ella en su viaje, podía confiar que estába en buenas manos, pero, si algo malo le pasaba, esa bestia podía estar segura que él se encargaría de aniquilarlo.

Un par de días después de la partida de Kouga, en la noche Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la sala practicando la lectura de la chica, cuando ella de pronto dejo de leer.

– Inu, quiero que me enseñes a nadar.– le dijo, al saber por fin que era lo que quería por haber ido al pueblo.

– Está bien, mañana comenzamos con las clases, ahora termina este cuento.

– "[…] Esta huyó en cuanto vio al gato, quien no pudo contener su correa porque".– escucho como Inuyasha tocio y volvió a leer.– Perdón, "su cólera porque no pudo ser elegido. Por eso todavía el gato sigue persiguiendo a la rata."

– Ya mejoraste mucho.

– Solo gracias a ti.– contesto con un sonrojo, a lo que Inuyasha no se resistió y la beso, adoraba su rostro cuanto se sonrojaba.

Kagome hacia la comida cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha y Kaede que venía de afuera, parecía que estaban discutiendo, no se preocupo puesto que esas discusiones ya eran normales, a Kaede le gustaba hacer desesperar a Inuyasha.

– Anciana, solo a ti se te ocurre.– escucho decir a Inuyasha mientras entraba a la cabaña y con Kaede en su espalda.

– Kaede ¿Estás bien?– fue hasta ella preocupada y le ayudo a tomar asiento en el pequeño sofá.

– Sí, solo es una torcedura.– contesto con total calma la anciana.

– No podrás caminar mucho por algún tiempo.– le sentencio Inuyasha.

– Entonces tu tendrás que ir por la comida, ya se está acabando.

– Mañana temprano voy.– contesto con naturalidad ¿qué difícil podía ser ir por provisiones?

Por la noche Kagome estaba sentada a la orilla del riachuelo, recordaba que antes de la llegada de Inuyasha se pasaba horas y horas en ese lugar, a pesar de no haber transcurrido mucho tiempo de eso, ese tiempo se le hacía tan lejano y desde que habían ido al pueblo Inuyasha ya no había regresado, mañana cuando fuera por la comida, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se quedaría sin él. Claro estaba que tendría la compañía de Kaede, pero ella extrañaría al chico.

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto rodeándola con sus brazos, llevaban rato en ese lugar y ella estaba muy callada.

– Me dejaras sola.– fue lo único que contesto, pero era suficiente para saber a qué se refería. A él tampoco le gustaba dejarla, pero ahora que la anciana no podía caminar, él debía ir por la comida.

– Entonces ven conmigo.– le sugirió, tal vez si comenzaba a pasar más tiempo en el pueblo la gente se daría cuenta que no había nada que temer y poco a poco se acostumbrarían a su presencia.

– No, me quedo con Kaede, que tal si necesita algo.

_¡No! ella ya no volvería al pueblo, a pesar de ir con Inuyasha no iría, además no se tardaría mucho ¿verdad?_

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, claro que no iba querer y más si su única visita había sido perturbadora.

– Vamos al lago.– a eso no podría negarse y le serviría para despejar su mente.

– Kaede.

– Dijo que estaría bien, solo serán un momento.

Después de que Kagome le avisará a la anciana que saldrían y ella le confirmará a la chica que iba a estar bien, al fin había aceptado ir.

Tenían suerte de que el agua en ese lugar fuera cálida, si no, ese sería un gran problema considerando en la época del año en que estaban.

– Toma aire, no respires ¿lista?– le dijo al sujetarla por la cintura y sumergirse con ella, cuando vio que ella se quedaba sin aire, volvieron a la superficie.

– ¿Cómo lo hice?

– Muy bien, ahora recuéstate.– la tomo estilo nupcial y trato que se acostara pero ella se sujeto a su cuello.– Es para que se te quite el miedo, no te soltaré.

Ella obedeció y cerró los ojos, parecía que flotaba era tan relajante, tanto que podría quedarse dormida.

– ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?– escucho que le preguntaba el chico.

– No.– respondió en forma de juego, pues bien sabía que él la quería.

– Pues sí, te quiero.– le respondió al momento que la incorporaba y la miraba a los ojos.– Nunca dudes de ello y nunca lo olvides.

– Entonces me lo debes repetir a diario.

– Puedes estar segura de ello.

Alsiguiente día, Inuyasha ya se había alistado desde temprano para ir al pueblo, quería ir lo más pronto posible para así regresar cuanto antes a la cabaña, pero antes de ir devoró el desayuno que le había preparado Kagome.

– Inu, vuelve pronto.– le pidió al despedirlo.

– Estaré aquí más pronto de lo que imaginas.– le prometió al besarla en la frente.

Después de verlo adentrarse al bosque volvió dentro de la cabaña, se pondría hacer algo para que el tiempo le transcurriera más de prisa.

– ¿Qué haces Kaede?– le pregunto al verla tratando de levantarse de la cama.

– ¿Ya se fue Inuyasha?

– Sí. ¿Qué sucede?

– Le tenía que llevar esto a la señora Kimura de la pescadería.– le contesto al mostrarle un pequeño frasco.

– ¿Es muy importante?– le pregunto al verla preocupada.

– Sí, es para su madre, sufre de dolores fuertes cabeza y el ungüento le sirve para aminorarlos.

– Puedo ver si lo alcanzo.– le ofreció.

_¿Cuán rápido podía caminar Inuyasha?_

– Gracias Kagome.– tomó el frasco y salió a toda prisa de la cabaña.

Al parecer muy rápido, corrió hasta quedarse sin aire y no logró alcanzarlo.

_¡Hasta llego a las cercanías del pueblo! ¿Cómo no lo noto?_

Su corazón se acelero bruscamente y busco con su mirada si alguien estaba cerca, pero nadie estaba a las afueras y mucho menos Inuyasha.

_Valor Kagome, tu puedes, no te harán nada, además la señora lo necesita_, se daba ánimos ella misma, poco a poco se fue acercando, _mejor esperaba a que Inuyasha saliera y toparse con él, pero si a Kaede le urgía dárselo debía ser porque la señora lo necesitaba urgentemente ¿verdad?_ Tomo aire hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y camino al pueblo, veía y veía casas, no encontraba los comercios, ni las tiendas. _Si tan solo conociera._

Mientras caminaba la gente aumentaba la miraban de manera extraña, lograba escuchar todo lo que decían de ella.

– No miren los puede hechizar.– le dijo una señora a sus hijos.

– No la toquen se les caerá el cabello.– dijo un señor de edad avanzada.

– No le hablen les traerá desgracias.– escucho la voz de una mujer que vestía de luto.

_No les hagas caso_. Se repetía constantemente, mientras sostenía fuertemente el frasco contra su pecho y seguía caminando.

– Es la hija de un demonio.– dijo una señora a unas jovencitas que iban con ella.

– Está contaminando el pueblo.– hablo un señor que sostenía una pala.

– Que descaro al venir.– dijo una señora a otra.

_Lo sabía no debí venir_, _¿Por qué no aparecía Inuyasha?_

Continuará…

* * *

**Jajajaja, después de mucho reaparecí, no tengo perdón ni de Kami, que vergüenza. Prometo que no tardaré y me tardo T_T**

**Deseo de corazón que este capítulo no decepcionara. La continuación ya está casi lista, solo falta revisarla, así que, en cuanto tenga algunos comentarios la subiré :) **

**Por la garrita que ya no tardaré, espero nos estemos leyendo pronto ;)**

**09 de septiembre de 2012 **

**(Casi un año de mi última actualización °O°, que barbará)**


	14. Propuesta

**XIV. Propuesta.**

– Señorita ¿Busca al joven Taisho?– escucho la voz de un niño, volteo para comprobar que le hablaba a ella.– Busca al joven Taisho ¿verdad?– le volvió a repetir.

– ¿Eh? Si.– le contesto sorprendida, hasta ahora ese jovencito era el único que no la miraba con odio, miedo o rencor.

– Niño no le hables.– le dijeron unas señoras al tratar de jalarlo, pero el niño se zafó y tomo su mano.

– Venga esta por allá.

– Gracias.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del pueblo Inuyasha y Miroku compraban todas las cosas de la lista de Kaede. Ya tenían casi todo, Miroku estaba sorprendido, cuando su amigo se lo proponía era demasiado rápido, había tenido la tentación de reírse de él ya que nunca lo imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía que si lo hacía no viviría para dejar descendencia y claro que él no quería privar a la humanidad de ello.

– Inuyasha ¿Esa no es Kagome?– le indico al ver a una chica como ella.

– ¿Qué?– pregunto sorprendido, eso era imposible.

– Esta con Kohaku.

– ¿Kohaku?– pregunto al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo.

– Hermano de Sango.– se apresuro a decir su amigo, al darse cuenta que nunca le había dicho que los celos que había tenido cuando pensó que era el novio de Sango, eran meramente ridículos.

– ¿Por qué no la mataron cuando pudieron?

– Se va a comer a ese niño.

¿Qué es lo que hacía aquí? se pregunto el ojidorado al verla finalmente e ir con ella.

– Kag ¿Qué haces?– le pregunto al tomarla de la mano.

– ¡Inu!– exclamo de alivio.– Vine a dejarte esto que se le olvido a Kaede dártelo y cuando se acordó ya te habías ido dijo que era importante que se lo dieras a la señora Kimura de los pescados por lo que trate de alcanzarte pero eres demasiado rápido y.– le dijo lo más rápido que pudo hasta ser interrumpida por el chico.

– Tranquila.– le dijo al ver que se había quedado sin aire al contarle todo eso.– Conseguimos los víveres y se lo llevamos. Pero ahora que estas aquí vamos a terminar de comprar.

– Gracias…– le dijo al niño, pero se percato que no sabía su nombre.

– Kohaku.– le respondió al darse cuenta que no se había presentado.

– ¿Eres Kohaku? No te reconocí.– vaya que el hermanito de Sango había crecido bastante.

– No te preocupes, yo tampoco a ti al principio.– le contesto con una sonrisa.

– Solo falta la fruta ¿Algo que quieras?– le pregunto Inuyasha.

– Uvas.– le respondió con una sonrisa, el estar con Inuyasha la llenaba de tanta paz que ya había olvidado en qué lugar se encontraba.

– Vamos por ellas.– la tomo de la mano y la fueron a un puesto de fruta, que le había recomendado Sango.

– Kohaku, vamos a acompañarlos.– le sugirió Miroku a lo que el chico asintió.

– ¿Verdes o moradas?– le pregunto al llegar al puesto de frutas, aun que ya sabía que la chica prefería las moradas por parecerle más dulces.

– Moradas.

– Toma el racimo que quieras.– le dijo y ella solo le mostro su sonrisa, parecía una pequeña niña que está descubriendo cosas nuevas, aun que, técnicamente era eso, todo era nuevo para ella.

– Vámonos Akane, compremos en otro lado.– dijo una señora al momento que jalaba a su hija, cuando vio a la chica intentar tomar un racimo de uvas.

Kagome al escucharla recordó en donde estaba, así que alejo su mano de las uvas, ya le había dado el encargo a Inuyasha, lo correcto era que ya se hubiera ido, ahora lo más probable era que el señor ya no vendería por su culpa.

– ¿Qué pasa? Tómelas señorita.– le dijo un señor de edad avanzada, dueño de aquel puesto.

– No, disculpe.– le respondió con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarlo.

– Kag.– le llamo Inuyasha y la tomo de nuevo de la mano. Tenía unas ganas enormes de mandar a toda esa gente presa, tal y como lo había advertido Sesshoumaru, pero eso no le agradaría a Kagome, no importaba cuan mal la tratasen ella se preocupaba por ellos, incluso sin conocerlos aun, como con la señora Kimura.

– Ya me quiero ir.– le pidió en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchase.

– Nos haría un gran favor.– se escucho la voz de una señora donde denotaba con claridad desprecio.

– Inu, por favor, me quiero ir.– le volvió a pedir con un hilo de voz y al borde de las lagrimas.

– Ya me arte.– dijo Inuyasha en un tono de voz que ella jamás había escuchado, ese tono le había helado la piel.

Inuyasha volteo hacia donde estaba la gente reunida, parecía que estuvieran viendo alguna atracción, solo era gente chismosa. Se había estado controlando pero su paciencia se había agotado, nadie tenía derecho a tratar a así a su Kagome y mucho menos en su presencia.

– ¡Quien tenga algún problema con mi prometida que dé un paso al frente y hable ahora!– todo el pueblo, incluidos Miroku, Kohaku y la misma Kagome no podían creer lo que había dicho Inuyasha. – ¿Nadie? Si hace un momento escuchaba toda clase de cosas sobre ella. ¡Ya sé! recordaron que los que la tratarán mal serían apresados ¿cierto?– le dijo con ironía al verlos a todos, a Miroku se le helo la sangre al reconocer esa mirada y tono de voz nuevas en su amigo, era la misma que la del General y de Sesshoumaru, la mira de los Taisho.

Todo el pueblo se quedo callado, se notaba que tenían miedo, sabían que no bromeaba y más al ver que los guerreros del General ya habían llegado, solo esperaban recibir la orden del joven Taisho para apresarlos.

– Entonces ya no queremos oír nada en contra de ella.– se adelanto a decir Miroku al ver que Inuyasha era capaz de mandar a la mitad del pueblo a las mazmorras.– Ahora váyanse.– ante estas últimas palabras la gente se disperso poco a poco, Inuyasha le dio la orden a los guerreros que regresaran a sus puesto y se marcharon.

– Señorita tome es un regalo.– le dijo el dueño del puesto al darle una canasta con fruta.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunto al no comprender, sabía que él no la despreciaba pero no sabía por qué.

– Sin su padre, seguiríamos en el exilio.– aquel señor había sido uno de los desterrados y se encontraba completamente agradecido con el padre de la chica, siempre le quiso agradecer pero nunca pudo ni a él ni a su esposa, pero ahora que tenía a la hija frente suyo no podía estar más agradecido.

– Gracias.– fue lo único que pudo contestar al estar llorando de agradecimiento.

_En verdad había personas que no la odiaban, había personas que no odiaban a su madre ni a su padre, eso la hacía feliz._

– Vamos a casa.– le dijo Inuyasha, ya habían sido muchas cosas por un día, para ambos, pero más para la chica.

Le dieron la medicina a Miroku para que la entregará y se marcharon. Inuyasha llevaba en una mochila de piel todo el mandado, mientras sujetaba a la chica con su mano libre.

Kagome iba sumida en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado ese día había sido mucho para ella, pero en definitiva lo que la tenía inquieta eran las palabras de Inuyasha, no estaba segura si preguntarle o no, qué tal si solo lo había dicho para que dejaran de decir esas cosas. ¿Qué haría? ¿En verdad Inuyasha quería casarse con ella?

– ¿Estas cansada? si quieres te puedo llevar en mi espalda– le pregunto al notarla distraída, pero ella negó con la cabeza.– ¿Entonces qué tienes?

– Lo que dijiste allá…– fue lo único que dijo, no sabía cómo completar la frase.

Pero a Inuyasha le basto eso para comprender, sabía a la perfección a que se refería, tomo aire y decidió decírselo, ese era el momento.

– Quiero que seas mi esposa.– dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

– Pero…– su protesta murió en sus labios al ver como el chico la sujetaba de las manos y miraba a los ojos.

– Te amo ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?– le pidió ahora formalmente.

...

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras ocultas del palacio de justicia, las cuales su entrada y ubicación eran del conocimiento de unos cuantos, mismas que Kikyou tuvo que recorrer una vez, Naraku se encontraba en su sillón frente a la chimenea recibiendo la noticia de la cual todo el pueblo hablaba.

– Así que eso dijo.– medito en voz alta al ver el rojo liquido que tenía en su copa.

– Si mi señor.– comento un joven de larga trenza.– Lo eh corroborado con mucha gente y todos dicen lo mismo.

– Interesante.– dijo mientras bebía el contenido de su copa.– Ya sé cómo utilizarlo a mi favor.

– Señor, ¿Qué desea hacer?

– Nada por ahora. Hagamos que disfruten un poco de felicidad ¿o qué opinas tú querida sobrina?– pregunto a Kikyou que estaba sentada junto a él bordando, desde que había sido rechazada por Inuyasha no había tenido el coraje para volver al pueblo.

– Lo que usted diga tío.– fue lo único que dijo y continuo en lo que estaba.

A pesar de hacer hasta lo imposible para olvidar a Inuyasha, no podía, cosa que le dolía, pero lo que más le dolía era recordar la manera tan cariñosa y llena de amor en que él había estrechado a Kagome entre sus brazos, No dejaba de pensar en que tal vez, si le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre Kagome, él no abría escogido a esa chica o tal vez si hubiera sido más precavida y lo hubiera convencido de que todo estaba bien, él ya estaría en sus tierras, pero se empeño en retenerlo para conquistarlo, pero ahora ella lo pudo haber visitado y estarían juntos, pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe y además de culparse a ella, culpaba a los sujetos que atacaron a Kagome esa noche, ellos habían provocado que Inuyasha, su Inuyasha conociera a esa chica.

Noches más tarde, Kagome estaba poniendo la mesa para cenar, mientras Inuyasha cortaba leños ya que por la noches ya comenzaba a calar el frío en los huesos.

– Kaede ¿Cómo estás?– pregunto la chica al darle un té.

– Ya mejor, en dos días ya podre caminar bien.

– Aun así no te esfuerces mucho.– le pidió al ir a poner el resto de los leños que tenían en la chimenea.

Sin percatarse su mente viajo a la primera vez que había visto a Inuyasha con un hacha. Había sido antes de que él viviera allí, Kaede le había pedido de favor eso y él acepto no sin antes "discutir" con la anciana, minutos más tarde había salido por agua cuando lo vio solo con su pantalón, su pecho desnudo y perlado por gotas de sudor al igual que su frente, mientras la luz que salía de la cabaña lo iluminaba, lo vio levantar el hacha y cortar el leño en dos sin mucho esfuerzo. En verdad que tenía un cuerpo de envidia, nunca había visto a ningún otro de esa forma, pero en definitiva tenía un mejor cuerpo que alguno de los jóvenes que había visto en el pueblo.

– ¿Inuyasha donde esta?– pregunto Kaede provocando que saliera de sus pensamientos.

– Cortando leña, parece que va a llover de nuevo.– dijo sin evitar sonrojarse, por alguna razón quería irlo a ver.

– Entonces saca las cobijas, si llueve hará mucho frío. Y… ¿Para cuándo es la boda?– agregó al notar el sonrojo de la chica, lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en el chico.

– No lo sé.

– Que muchachos, no dejen todo a última hora.

– Es que, yo no quiero presionarlo, todo fue muy rápido. Aun puede arrepentirse.– dijo con un poco de tristeza.

– ¿Quién se va a arrepentirse de qué?– pregunto Inuyasha al entrar a la cabaña.

– ¿Q... que... qué te paso?– pregunto con dificultad Kagome al verlo sin camisa y completamente mojado.

– Ya está lloviendo, tuve que envolver los leños con mi camisa.– dijo al irlos a poner junto a la chimenea. Volteo a ver a Kagome quien no lo deja de ver, cosa que le extraño, pero al ver su sonrojo se dio una idea del por qué.

– Ve a secarte. Voy a poner la mesa.– le dijo Kagome al percatarse que no había dejado de verlo.

Después de su deliciosa cena se habían ido a dormir, ya todo estaba en penumbras, solo los grillos, el viento y las gotas de agua se escuchaban. Pero la chica azabache no podía dormir, no deja de pensar en lo que había dicho Kaede y en lo rápido que iba todo, tenía miedo de dormir y al despertar darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del cual no hubiera querido despertar.

Por su parte Inuyasha estaba tratando de dormir en su catre, en la sala. Hacía rato que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado y solo quedaba el crujir de los leños, llevaba rato pensando en lo que había escuchado decir a la chica, él jamás se arrepentiría pero comprendía su temor, tal vez decir aquello y pedirle que se casará con él fue todavía muy apresurado, pero aquel día había sido su subconsciente quien hablo y dijo lo que él tanto quería decir desde que llegó su hermano. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de la chica abrirse, vio a Kagome encender la pequeña lámpara de aceite y dirigirse a la alacena por un vaso, se levanto procurando hacer ruido para no espantarla y se acerco a ella.

– Pequeña ¿Qué sucede?– pregunto al verla cabizbaja y servirse agua en el vaso.

– Nada, solo no puedo dormir.– le contesto sin mirarlo a la cara y tomar un poco de agua.

Inuyasha la observo detenidamente, en definitiva no le gustaba verla deprimida. Le quito el vaso de la mano y la guio al sofá, la estrecho entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho.

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunto sorprendida, su corazón estaba más acelerado que en otras ocasiones cuando el chico la tenia de esa manera.

– Abrazándote.– respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio.– ¿Me vas a decir que te puso triste?.– le pregunto al levantarle su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.– Sabes que Kaede me dirá si le pregunto.

– Es una tontería, algo sin importancia.– respondió desviando su mirada.

Inuyasha solo suspiro, sabía que esto era "complicado" para la chica, por eso no quería adelantar las cosas, pero las cosas se daban muy rápido aunque él no quisiera. Debía haber alguna forma de darle a entender que él en verdad la quería como esposa, que no tenía ninguna duda y que sobre todo no se arrepentiría, tal vez, si era él que hablará de la boda para que ella no sintiera que lo presionaba, podría tranquilizarla.

– ¿Quieres que nos casemos cuando llegue mi padre o ya? Miroku puede casarnos.

– Inuyasha…– lo miró perpleja.– Lo que quieras estará bien.

– Por mi voy mañana por Miroku y ya cuando llegue mi padre que nos case de nuevo Myoga.– le contesto despreocupadamente.

– ¿Mañana?– preguntó sorprendida.

– O pasado, pero ya quiero decirles a todos que tengo a la esposa más hermosa.– respondió lleno de alegría.

– No soy la más hermosa.– contesto mientras su rostro adquiría de nuevo un tono rojizo.

– Claro que si, tienes unos hermosos ojos chocolate, tu cabello negro y sedoso, tus mejillas que se sonrojan cuando te beso y tus labios que son mi droga.– le fue diciendo mientras que con un dedo iba recorriendo cada parte que decía. Cuando llegó a sus labios de inclino y la beso, poco a poco se fue recostando sobre ella, Kagome no sabía muy bien qué hacer, nunca la había besado así y era como si su cuerpo ardiera, su estomago "revoloteaba" y su corazón latía muy deprisa, solo estaba consciente de que no quería que parara.

– Pequeña, ya duerme.– le dijo el chico cuando se percato de la intensidad que estaba adquiriendo la situación.

– Quedémonos aquí.– le pidió no sabiendo bien el por qué.

– Amor ve a dormir a tu cuarto.– le volvió a pedir, no sabía si podría controlarse para no hacerla suya en el sofá.

– Por favor.

– Eres mi debilidad ¿sabías?– le dijo resignado, a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor a lado de él. Estaba seguro que no dormiría en esa noche, debía controlar sus alocados instintos.

Así, al poco rato Kagome se quedo dormida, mientras Inuyasha velaba su sueño.

Un par de días después, el día estaba despejado y brillaba el sol, por lo que Inuyasha y Kagome aprovecharon para ir a la cascada a nadar un poco. Kagome ya había mejorado mucho, ya podía estar en la parte que tocaban sus pies sin miedo, incluso ya se aventuraba a nadar a un lugar determinado si él le tendía la mano. Estaban en el centro del estanque, el ayudándola a flotar cuando decidió que era tiempo que lo hiciera sola.

– Ahora tu sola.– le dijo.

– No, todavía no.– contesto con miedo al sujetarlo de un brazo.

– Aquí estoy, anda.– le dijo mientras la soltaba poco a poco.– Ves como ya puedes.– le dijo y la chica sonrió, se fue alejando un poco de ella y le tendió su mano para que fuera hasta él.

La chica nado de forma torpe aun, pero logró llegar hasta donde el chico, siempre sentía que él se alejaba demasiado y se le hacía largo ir hasta él, pero en esta ocasión le dio la impresión que él se alejaba más y más, estaba por perder su paciencia y confianza, cuando sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y suspiro aliviada.

– Dentro de poco ya no necesitas de mi ayuda.– le dijo con un pequeño tono de tristeza.

– Sí, la verdad eh mejorado mucho.– contesto en juego.

– Si has mejorado mucho ya puedes regresar sola a la orilla ¿no?– le dijo al tratar de soltarla, pero la chica lo sujeto fuertemente y el soltó una pequeña risa.

– No es gracioso.– lo fulmino con la mirada.

– Sabes que no te dejaría sola, por cierto, se me olvido darte algo.– le dijo para después darle un beso.

– ¿Eso porque fue?

– Fue tu premio por lo de hace rato.

– Me gustan estos premios.– le contesto con una sonrisa.

– Mañana va a venir Miroku para ponernos de acuerdo.– le hizo saber.

– ¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? ¿A eso se refería la chica?

– ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Solo sé que desde que vi tus ojos no te pude sacar de mi cabeza, al principio pensé que era porque me sentía obligado a ayudarte por mandato de mi padre, luego la forma inocente que tienes de ser, tu sonrisa me cautivo, supongo que kami quería que nos encontráramos.

– Me alegra que vinieras.– dijo mientras se sujetaba de su cuello y juntaba su frente con la de él.

– Y yo me alegro que me obligaran.

Inuyasha la beso, pero de nuevo las cosas tomaba un tono más acalorado, la fue llevando a la orilla, hasta que llegó a una roca, la dejó entre él y la roca, para descender sus besos al cuello de ella, cosa que causo un pequeño gemido de parte de ella.

_Kami esa niña lo volvería loco._

Se separo de ella para verla y la imagen que tenían delante de él, solo le aloco más sus instintos. Respiraba rápidamente, sus labios estaban rojos por los apasionados besos que le dio y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, su camisola de gasa se le pegaba más al cuerpo y se trasparentaba lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, cuando la vio abrir sus ojos volvió a sus labios y se deleito con ellos. Ella por su parte no sabía bien que pasaba, pero no quería que parará, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo sintió sujetarla por la cintura, pegándola más a él.

Beso su boca con más anhelo, hasta que logro que ella abriera la suya y poder explorarla mejor, desato el listón que sujetaba la camisola y deslizo sus manos por debajo de ella, acaricio su piel desnuda con sus manos y subió hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos que eran cubiertos por una banda de tela.

– Inuyasha.– la escucho gemir.

Debía parar, en unos días más ya sería su esposa pero los besos de ella en su cuello estaban haciendo que su cordura se esfumará.

Continuara...

* * *

**Que mala soy ¿verdad? Pues no sé si continuar en lo que están o pasarme a otra cosa ¿Qué dicen? Pues yo me iré a meditarlo con mi almohada y haber qué me aconseja ella jajajaja.**

**Ya ven, esta vez ya no tarde, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero leernos pronto en el próximo capítulo, como dije antes, lo bueno ya se viene, se cuidan y me apurare para que no tengan que esperar mucho ˆoˆ.**

**16 de septiembre de 2012.**


	15. Hilo Rojo

_**(Parte del capítulo solo apto solo para personas de mente abierta).**_

**XV. Hilo Rojo.**

Debía parar, en unos días más ya sería su esposa pero los besos de ella en su cuello estaban haciendo que su cordura se esfumará.

– Pequeña no hagas eso.– le pidió separándose un poco de ella.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestiono con voz agitada y decepcionada.

– Por que si no, no podré contenerme.– le hizo saber con dificultad, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

– ¿Contenerte?– sabía lo que significaba, pero ella no quería que lo hiciera, jamás había hecho algo así, pero lo que experimentaba en esos momentos no le parecía malo.

– Kag ¿sabes lo que está por pasar?– el joven no estaba muy seguro si Kagome comprendía lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, al final de cuentas jamás había tenido contacto con algún muchacho, excepto Kouga, pero eso no contaba mucho.

– Tengo una leve idea.– Kaede le explico en cierta ocasión cuando vio a dos ciervos apareándose que eso pasaba cuando se quería procrear y en el caso de la humanos también sucedía cuando se amaba a una persona, y ella amaba a Inuyasha, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería que el chico parase.– No quiero que pares, algo en mi no quiere y quiere que solo seas tú.

Inuyasha la sujeto entre sus brazos y la saco del agua, la acostó sobre su camisa que estaba a la orilla del estanque, se veía realmente hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, la ropa que se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, la tenía a su merced, en un rápido movimiento le quito la camisola, ella se tapo con los brazos y lo miro sonrojada.

– No hagas eso, me gusta lo que veo.– le tomo sus manos y coloco a un costado de su cabeza.– Aunque, esta cinta se tendrá que ir.– le dijo al pasar sus manos a la espalda de la chica, para tratar de desatar la molesta cinta que le cubría los pechos.

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto la chica al escuchar un gruñido por parte del chico.

– ¿Cómo amaraste esto?– le pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, no encontraba como quitarle esa maldita cinta.

Escucho como la chica soltaba una leve risa, ¿tan gracioso era no saber cómo quitar esa maldita prenda? pero de ahora en adelante le obligaría a usar yukatas, eran más bonitas y fáciles de quitar o en su defecto haría desaparecer esas cintas.

– Se desata de adelante.– le dijo al ella mostrarle donde estaba el nudo.

Con lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba, logró quitarle la cinta y en cuanto dejo sus pechos libres, se dedico a lamer uno mientras acariciaba el otro, escuchaba como la chica gemía y se retorcía debajo de él, lo que provocaba que su miembro creciera y ya le fuera incomodo estar dentro del pantalón. Trato de él mismo quitárselo, pero le era sumamente difícil, más con lo excitado que estaba era un terrible tormento.

– Pequeña, ayúdame con mi pantalón.

_¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Él quería que ella...?_

– Pero…

– Anda, yo estoy muy ocupado contigo, no me dejes hacer todo el trabajo.– le pidió con una voz extremadamente ronca y sensual.

Kagome asintió y como pudo desato el pantalón, pero al momento de querer sacar sus manos de allí, toco cierta parte del chico sintiendo toda la excitación de él, provocando un sobresalto que no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

– Tranquila… no hay nada de malo.

Tomo una de las manos de la chica eh hizo que lo tocará, necesitaba mostrarle que no había nada malo en el que dos personas se amaran y conocieran en todos los sentidos.

– Lo vez, no pasa nada malo.

No paso mucho para que ella tomara confianza y comenzará a masajear el miembro del chico, escuchaba gruñir a Inuyasha y sabía que cuando hacía eso él estaba disfrutando lo que ella le hacía.

Inuyasha por su parte, decidió estimular la entrada de ella para que al momento de la intromisión el dolor fuera el mínimo. Primero comenzó introduciendo un dedo moviéndolo y besándola con pasión. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a humedecerse, introdujo un segundo, ahora moviéndolos y sacándolos, Kagome no paraba de gemir y tampoco en ningún momento paró de acariciarlo a él, podía sentir como poco a poco el miembro de Inuyasha crecía entre sus pequeñas manos.

– Es muy grande.

– Lo haré con cuidado.– hubiera deseado decir que no la lastimaría, pero por más que quisiera esta vez sí lo haría, solo un poco, pero lo haría.

Intento introducir un tercer dedo, pero Kagome se sobresalto y decidió que lo mejor era no retrasar más su unión. Termino de quitarse el pantalón y acaricio su entrada que ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Llevo sus dedos a su bosa y probo la escancia que emanaba de ella, cuando lo hizo ella se sorprendió y él sonrío.

– Pequeña necesito que abras las piernas.– ella le obedeció, pero no era suficiente, sabía que estaba nerviosa y por Kami que él también, tenía nervios y miedo, miedo de perder el control y lastimarla más de lo necesario.– Kag, más.– le dijo al ayudar a separarlas más.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos sujetaban la camisa de él debajo suyo. Adentró la punta en aquella cavidad jamás explorada y se empujo un poco, ella retrocedió al momento que un gemido salía de sus labios.

– Tranquila.– le dijo al acostarse completamente sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Empujo un poco más, quería entrar de una sola envestida en ella, quería hacerla suya ya, pero quería que ella disfrutará como él lo estaba haciendo al entrar en ella.

– Duele.– le dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Kag, mírame…– dijo al tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos.– Solo será esta vez, jamás volveré a lastimarte, te amo mi princesa.– ella se le quedo viendo y lo abrazo.– Solo esta vez, si quieres morderme hazlo.

Inuyasha tomo aire y termino de adentrarse en ella de una sola y profunda envestida, al sentirlo dentro Kagome mordió el hombro de él y unas lagrimas de felicidad y dolor se escaparon de sus ojos. Al fin era de Inuyasha, solo le pertenecía a él en todos los sentidos.

– Kag, Kagome… Perdóname de ahora en adelante será diferente.– beso su frente y salió un poco para volver a entrar.

Poco a poco el dolor paso y dio la bienvenida a olas de placer. Sentía como Inuyasha se abría paso en su interior con cada embestida, tal vez alucinaba pero podía sentir como el miembro del chico crecía en su interior. Inconscientemente paso una de sus piernas a la cadera de él y lo sintió adentrarse más.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, sentir como el interior de ella lo recibía con cada enviste y la presión que ejercía como no queriendo dejarlo salir, era una sensación sublime y solo de ellos. No sabía cómo a partir de ahora podría controlarse en poseerla, en ese momento se había vuelto su droga personal.

– Inu, no puedo más.– dijo al sentir una presión en su vientre.

– Solo un poco más pequeña.

Inuyasha también sentía que llegaba a la cumbre del placer, por lo que tomo la otra pierna de ella eh hizo que lo rodeara, con un brazo sostenía la cadera de ella mientras que con el otro sujetaba su peso. Solos unas embestidas más y su semilla se esparció en el vientre de la chica, provocando un grito de puro placer por parte de ella y un gruño por parte de él.

La recostó de nuevo y se quedo sobre ella, contemplándola, ya era suya, solo suya, solo él tenía derecho a reclamarla de ahora en adelante y si tenían suerte un retoño de ambos se comenzaría a formar en el vientre de ella. Ya podía imaginarse a su madre cuando le diera la buena noticia, rebosando de felicidad y preparando todo para cuando su nieto o nieta naciera.

– ¿Cómo estás?– le pregunto al verla respirando aun con dificultad.

– Cansada…

– ¿Aun te duele?– quiso saber al ver que en su camisa había quedado la prueba de que ella no había sido de nadie hasta ese momento, solo era de él.

– No exactamente. Siento raro... ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte dentro.– dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico la escuchase, él solo la miro con ternura, extrañaba lo que en un principio le causó dolor.

Inuyasha se estiro y tomo su capa para taparlos a ambos, descansarían un momento antes de volver a la cabaña.

Se encontraban vistiéndose, acomodando lo mejor posible sus ropas, lo bueno era que la ropa de ella la mayoría estaba seca porque solo había entrado al agua en ropa interior, pero la de él aun estaba húmeda, sin mencionar que no podría usar su camisa hasta haberla lavado bien.

– ¿Crees que puedas regresar caminado?– pregunto al colocarle su capa en sus hombros.

– Supongo que sí.

– Ahora que eh probado tu cuerpo no se cuanto me pueda contener.– le dijo al acercarla a su cuerpo.

– Siempre podemos venir aquí.– sugirió ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Mi pequeña te amo.– dijo al capturar entre sus labios los de ella.

No llevaban ni la mitad de camino recorrido cuando ella se detuvo súbitamente, él la miró preocupado, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respirado profundamente.

– ¿Qué pasa?– levanto su mentón para que le mirará.

– ¿Es normal que me duela un poco aun?– pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Si amor, ven sube.– le dijo al ofrecerle subir a su espalda.– Sentirás una leve molestia, pero ya mañana estarás bien.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?– ella ni siquiera lo sabía y él sí, ¿acaso...?

– Me lo enseñaron.

_¿Qué se lo enseñaron? Entonces él ¿ya había estado con otras chicas?_

– ¿Cómo te lo enseñaron?

Inuyasha se detuvo un breve momento para voltear a verle, por su mirada y tono de voz, supo de inmediato que se estaba imaginando cosas que no debía, pero sobre todo cosas que no eran.

– Kagome.– le llamó para atraer su atención.– Jamás, repito, Jamás había estado con alguien, mi padre me platicaba cosas, para estar preparado.– le hizo saber, al momento que se formaba un leve rubor en su cara, primero por decirle eso a la chica y segundo al recordar las platicas tan vergonzosas que su padre le había dado en su adolescencia.

– Ya veo.– respondió apenada al pensar eso de Inuyasha, pero no podía culparlo, antes de ella, no tenía ningún compromiso y podía estar con quien quisiera. Aun así, ese pensamiento le molestaba, el hecho de que él no fuera solo de ella, como ella de él.

– Siempre quise que cuando sucediera, fuera con la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, a pesar de no pensar mucho en eso, siempre lo tuve muy en claro.– le dijo como si hubiese leído los pensamientos que atormentaban a su prometida.

– ¿Cómo es donde vives?– quiso cambiar de tema, para aminorar la vergüenza que sentía.

– Las casas son diferentes que aquí, allá son de madera pero como en triangulo, tienen su jardín para cosechar, hay un rio a la entrada de la aldea, un lago que en invierno se congela y puedes andar sobre él. Hay árboles de _sakura_, donde una vez al año cuando todos han florecido nos reunimos y comemos con todos.

– ¿Y tu casa?

– Bueno, es…– le costaba describir su casa ya que era demasiado grande, después de todo era la casa del General y allí vivía mucha gente.– Grande, la más grande del lugar, con muchas recamaras, tiene un laberinto y un hermoso jardín que es donde mi madre le gusta estar y un gran árbol Goshimboku, es donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

– Debe ser muy hermoso.

– En cuanto regrese mi padre te llevare, mi madre te adorará, lo malo será que no te soltará y no podré tenerte el tiempo que quisiera, pero ya me las arreglaría para apartarte de su lado.– ya se podía imaginar a su madre acaparando todo el día a Kagome, llevándola a conocer el pueblo, enseñándole cosas como música, pintura, incluso platicando horas y horas de él.

– Pero Kaede se quedará sola.– en verdad que le gustaría ir y conocer la tierra del chico, pero Kaede le preocupaba, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola.

– Que vaya también.

– Ella no dejaría el pueblo.– la conocía, primero esta su deber con los aldeanos antes de ir a pasar unas vacaciones.

– Se puedo quedar Miroku aquí o puede estar en casa de Sango.– le dio otras alternativas, no por Kaede dejaría de desistir en llevar a la chica a su tierra.

– ¿Crees que a tu padre le agrade?– preguntó al recordar al General, había escuchado que era una persona fría, despiadada y sumamente calculadora, más de lo que era Sesshoumaru y él sí que la había intimidado.

– Le agradaste a Sesshoumaru, que era al más difícil, ten por seguro que a él también, ahora ya eres de la familia.

– Una familia.– pensó en voz alta.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No, solo que... siempre pensé que jamás formaría parte de una, que nadie me aceptaría.

Claro que había tenido a Kaede y siempre sería su familia, pero una familia como la de Inuyasha, una familia completa, el formar una familia con la persona amada, siempre fue tan lejano ese sueño y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

– Ahora es todo diferente en dos días serás oficialmente mi esposa y quien ose meterse contigo se mete con todos nosotros y créeme, es algo que nadie quiere.

...

Era un día hermoso, el cielo había amanecido despejado dejando al sol alumbrar con todo su esplendor, como sabiendo que ese día iba a ser un muy especial para dos jóvenes y para sus amigos. El exterior de la cabaña estaba adornada con hermosas flores blancas, telas blancas colgadas del techo de la cabaña a postes de madera servían para cubrir a los invitados del sol, los cuales estaban sentados en cojines en el suelo esperando el gran acontecimiento.

– ¿Por qué tan nervioso?– pregunto divertido un chico de coleta, llevaba tiempo viendo como su amigo no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación.

– No estoy nervioso, estoy ansioso.– y era verdad, ya quería que entrarán y le dijesen que todo estaba listo, no tenía miedo de que Kagome se arrepintiese, solo que la espera se le hacía eterna.

– Que suerte tienes, Sanguito no me habla desde que me le quedo a una muchacha que paso.– le dio a conocer al soltar un suspiro.

– ¿Sanguito? ¿Acaso tu y ella?– volteo a verle de forma interrogante, como queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado.

– Estuvo a punto de que aceptara, pero es mi debilidad amigo. Solo la quiero a ella, pero…

– Tus ojos te traicionan.– no necesitó que siguiera con más, lo conocía, veía un rostro o atributo bonito y se le desviaban los ojos, incluso las manos en ocasiones.

– Me conoces bien.

– Eres un caso perdido, bonzo.

Ese mismo día ya de noche, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban descansando en el sofá después de una agitada tarde, ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Y para haber sido una celebración preparada en pocos días todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, no fue mucha gente, solo la familia de Sango, el vendedor de frutas y su esposa, Kagura y claro que Kaede y Miroku, una celebración pequeña pero con personas a quienes les importaba la chica.

El momento más feliz para ambos fue cuando Miroku los declaro oficialmente esposos, desde ese momento y por la eternidad según las tradiciones del pueblo de Inuyasha, estaban ligados a permanecer juntos en esta y otras vidas, cuando Inuyasha le explico el significado de atarlos con un hilo rojo del dedo meñique, se conmovió al grado de llorar.

_"El hilo rojo que conecta a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse."_

Ahora no importaba lo que sucediera, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

– "Y esa es la razón por la que el gato persigue al ratón"– termino de leer Kagome, quien estaba ya en la última página de aquel cuanto que había comenzado a leer hacia tiempo.

– Ya lees excelente amor, felicidades.– le felicito al besar sus labios.

– Es por el maestro que tengo y los premios valen mucho el esfuerzo.– admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¿Inuyasha puedes ir por leña?– pidió Kaede quien estaba terminando calentar la cena.

– Ya voy Kaede.– y como buen muchacho salió a cortar un poco de leña.

– Con él aquí los deberes son menos pesados.– menciono Kaede al sentarse en la mesa y limpiar unas hojas para preparar té.

– ¿En qué te ayudo?– pregunto la chica.

– Ya voy a terminar aquí, pon la mesa.– Kagome asintió y fue a sacar unos platos y tazas.– Creo que debería ir unos días al pueblo y dejarles privacidad.

– ¡Que cosas dices Kaede!– exclamo al teñirse de rojo su cara.

Claro que ya habían pasado esa parte con Inuyasha, pero, el que Kaede lo sugiriera era otra cosa, además aun así seguía sintiendo vergüenza.

– Apuesto que Inuyasha estará de acuerdo. Son recién casados deben disfrutar los placeres de eso. Y deben tener su noche de...– sus palabras quedaron allí porque el sonido de la puerta abrirse la interrumpió.

– Kaede ¿Esto es suficiente?– al entrar noto como Kagome aun sostenía los platos como petrificada, pero al notar la sonrisa de Kaede y el sonrojo de la pelinegra supo que esa anciana había hecho de las suyas.

– Sí, ponlas junto a la chimenea.

Cenaron tostadas con mermelada de arándanos, algo ligero puesto que en la fiesta había comido bastante bien. Ya a la hora de dormir, Inuyasha notaba muy nerviosa a Kagome, lo mejor sería dormir en su catre.

– ¿Y mi cama?– pregunto extrañado al no verla donde siempre.

– Ya la guarde, son esposos no sé por qué dormirían separados... me voy a dormir, hasta mañana que descansen.– y se marcho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bien ¿Qué lado quieres?

– El que sea.– contesto nerviosa.

– Si quieres duermo en el sofá.– le sugirió, no le molestaba dormir allí siempre y cuando la chica estuviera cómoda.

– ¡No! ... Yo...

No era como si nunca hubieran dormido juntos o no quisiera estar con Inuyasha, a ella le gustaba dormir entre los brazos de Inuyasha, pero Kaede tenía la culpa de que estuviera así de nerviosa. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la luz de la linterna se apago y sintió que era cargada.

– En ese caso a dormir... yo prefiero que duermas junto a la pared– quito las cobijas y acostó a Kagome, él se acostó después y los arropo.– Ahora si, a dormir.– dijo mientras la abrazaba.

_Debía cambiar esa cama, era muy pequeña para los dos y cuanto el vientre de la chica estuviera ocupado le sería imposible dormir junto a ella._

– Inuyasha ¿En el Oeste son así las camas? ¿Cómo es el clima?– no sabía bien el por qué había hecho esas preguntas, tal vez, por lo nerviosa que estaba.

– ¿No íbamos a dormir?– pregunto extrañado, ya que pensó, que se formaría un silencio entre los dos hasta el día siguiente.

– Lo siento es que son dudas que me surgieron, mejor las dejamos para mañana.– dijo al tomar con más fuerzas una de las cobijas y esconder su rostro su rostro entre ella.

– No, está bien. Las camas tradicionales son como colchones delgados, se ponen cuando se va a dormir y se guardan luego, pero también hay camas como esta... por lo general siempre hace viento, pero las estaciones son muy marcadas, solo en primavera y la mitad del verano el cielo está despejado el resto un poco nublado.– dijo contestando a sus dos preguntas.– ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

– ¿Qué es lo que hacías allá?

– Escaparme e irme a pasear.

– ¿Por qué?– no se imaginaba a Inuyasha escapándose del General y nunca creyó que él se viera en la necesidad de hacer algo así, siempre pensó que contaba con mucha libertad.

– Es aburrido estar encerrado.

– Aquí lo estas, siempre estás conmigo.

_¿Entonces se aburría con ella?_

– Es diferente, me gusta estar contigo eres una buena distracción y podemos pasear por el bosque cuando queramos.– dijo al besar el cuello de ella, pero al sentir que se tensaba retomo la conversación.– Siempre había alguien que me estuviera diciendo a donde ir, donde no ir, que hacer, tenía que practicar con la espada, tomar clases de literatura, matemáticas, historia, geografía, astronomía, música...

– Es muy interesante ¿tú puedes enseñarme?– no podía creer todo lo que le decía Inuyasha, estaba fascinada y sin darse cuenta se había quedado sin sueño.

– Lo que quieres pequeña.

– ¿Qué cosas son las que más te gustan?

– ¿Aparte de estar contigo? besarte, abrazarte, saborearte, sentirme mía.– dijo al estrecharla más entre sus brazos y juntarla a su cuerpo.

– Me refiero a lo que me acabas de contar.– especifico.– ¿Qué es lo que aprendes en música?

– Siempre me salto esas lecciones, desde niño lo eh hecho. Mi madre es la del don para eso, su especialidad es el _shakuhachi_, _biwa_ y _koto_. Y lo que por nada del mundo me pierdo es practicar Kendo con los samuráis.– dijo emocionado.

La familia de Inuyasha era muy culta, ya no estaba segura de querer ir, en cuanto llegase se darían cuenta que no sabía nada, apenas había aprendido a leer decentemente ¿o era qué ya se había aprendido que decía la historia del zodiaco?

– Comparada con tu familia soy una ignorante.

– No pienses eso, es solo que tú has pasado por cosas difíciles, eres muy lista aprendes rápido, ya sabes que yo te enseñare lo que quieras.– tal vez no había sido buena idea contarle con mucho detalle.– Así que no quiero que te vuelvas a menos preciar.– le pidió.

– Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo.– se acurruco en el pecho del chico y con solo oler su esencia, se relajo y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

– Eres mi vida, mi princesa.– beso su frente y se dispuso a dormir con ella.

...

Pasados unos días el sonido de un halcón los alerto, sobrevolaba la cabaña formando un circulo, Inuyasha salió a ver y de inmediato lo reconoció, era uno de los halcones de Sesshoumaru y traía una carta.

– ¿Es de tu hermano?– pregunto al ver que desenrollaba un trozo de papel.

– Sí, dice que no han podido alcanzar a mi padre.– le informo mientras leía lo demás, decía que habían sido atacados por unos bandidos y su padre se les había adelantado mas, que le mandaría halcones pero no era un medio muy seguro y solo esperaba que la nota no fuera interceptada, pero eso eran cosas que ella no debía saber.

– No estés triste vendrán pronto.

– Es que siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar, tengo miedo Inu.– el chico la abrazo para tratar de reconfortarla.

– Tu tranquila siempre te protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.– beso su cien y la llevo dentro de la cabaña.

– ¿De Kouga no sabes nada?

– No, fue al Sur, es más seguro que el Norte, no hay razón para preocuparse. Además ese sarnoso conoce bien ese territorio.

...

Los días se habían vuelto más fríos, indicando que el invierno se acercaba. Inuyasha vio a la chica que dormía junto a él y sonrió, a pesar de que las noches eran frías se había encargado de que ella no pasara frío y que poco a poco ella se cohibía menos al estar juntos. Al intentar levantarse la mano de ella le sujeto topemente, por un momento pensó que le había despertado pero no, con cuidado se separó de ella, se puso su pantalón y cogió una cobija para arroparla mejor, debía ir al pueblo para tratar unos asuntos con Miroku y entre más temprano se fuese, regresaría antes y ella no le estaría esperando demasiado. Al salir se encontró con Kaede que preparaba algunos jarabes.

– Regresaré antes que despierte.

– Ve con cuidado.

– No te preocupes Kaede, ¿algo que necesites?

– No, y no tardes sabes cómo se pone.

– Lo sé.– recordando la vez que él chico llego al anochecer cuando había salido desde la mañana, ya se imaginaba todo clase se cosas, cuando al fin llegó le recibió con un abrazó y un beso, los cuales subieron mucho de tono y terminaron en la cama hasta la tarde siguiente, no se quejaría si de nuevo pasaba, pero sería mejor si le evitaba toda esa angustia de la chica.– No tardo.

Ya en casa de Sango estaba tomando té junto a Miroku, le estaba poniendo al día en noticias, cuando escucho lo que jamás se imagino.

– ¿Qué dices?– exclamo casi escupiendo el té que acaba de tomar.

– Lo que oyes, después de tanto insistir Sango acepto ser mi esposa.– ¿su esposa? ¿desde cuándo tenía la intención de hacerla su esposa?

– ¿Cómo la convenciste?

– Estuve tres días con los ojos vendados, no sabes las peripecias que pase, al final se dio cuenta que me ama y...

– Al final le tuve lastima, una simple disculpa era suficiente, jamás vi a alguien tan mas loco.– interrumpió Sango mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su ahora prometido. – Aquí tienes lo que me pediste Inuyasha.– le entrego una bolsa de cuero y le sonrió con complicidad.

– Gracias Sango.

– ¿De qué me perdí?– no comprendía de que se había perdido.

– Los iremos a ver pronto.– le prometió Sango al acompañar a Inuyasha a la salida.

– En verdad quiero saber ¿Qué traman?.– les fue siguiendo hacia la salida ya que ambos lo ignoraron.

En cuando Inuyasha entro al bosque emprendió carrera para llegar cuando antes a la cabaña que ahora era su hogar, era casi medio día y lo más probable era que Kagome ya le estuviera esperando y antes de entrar debía esconder en algún lugar el paquete que traía, no quería que la sorpresa se arruinase.

– Kaede ¿Y Kagome?– le extraño no verla fuera de la cabaña y al entrar tampoco le estaba ayudando a Kaede ¿Dónde andaba?

– Durmiendo.

– ¡Qué! Es casi medio día– se dirigió a la recamara que ambos compartían y la encontró aun dormida.– ¿Está enferma?– puso su mano en la frente de ella y respiro con alivio al comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

– No lo creo, tú que no la dejas dormir.– le dijo Kaede desde la cocina.

– Claro que la dejo dormir.– si la dejaba dormir, bueno, últimamente no mucho pero no se había quejado de cansancio. – Kagome ¿te sientes mal?– le pregunto al verla quejarse y medio despertarse.

– No, solo tengo sueño.– se acurrucó más hacia él y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.– ¿Qué hora es?

– Casi medio día.

– ¡Cómo!– se intento levantar, pero al hacerlo todo le dio vueltas e Inuyasha la obligo a acostarse de nuevo.

– No tan rápido ¿Segura que estas bien?

– Si...– no se sentía enferma solo cansada.

– Duerme otro rato.– tal vez Kaede tuviera razón, no debía forzarla tanto.

Un par de horas después Inuyasha estaba ayudando a Kaede a desgranar unas mazorcas mientras la anciana alimentaba a los animales, cuando escucho la puerta de la recamara abrirse.

– ¿Cómo esta mi bella durmiente?– preguntó al ver a Kagome parada en el umbral de la puerta.

– Bien.– se acerco a Inuyasha.

– Ven a comer algo, me preocupas.– le ofreció asiento y se levanto para servirle de comer.

– Ya estoy bien, solo estaba cansada.– comenzó a comer la sopa que Inuyasha le sirvió.

– Tomaras unos días de descanso, no habrá salidas al bosque, la cascada o el lago.

– Estas exagerando.– debía admitir que si había estado cansada, pero, ya estaba mejor, tal vez solo era en lo que se acostumbraba al nuevo ritmo de vida que tenía ahora.

– Claro que no y esta vez sí dormiremos.

– Tú que eres insaciable.– se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ella había dicho eso, se concentró en su plato de sopa y escucho la risa de su esposo.– Tonto, sobreprotector.– le dijo al sentir un beso en su cien.

...

El sonido de calderas, el martilleo de metales y el hierro fundirse se escuchaba en una cueva oculta bajo la aldea. El sonido de pasos acercarse alerto a un joven de larga trenza negra, el sujeto de ojos rojos había llegado.

– Bankotsu ¿Cómo va tu hermano con mi encargo?

– Casi todo listo, estará todo terminado en cinco días.

– ¿Y tus otros hermanos?

– Causándole problemas al General, el Sr. Takemaru pronto se les unirá.– le informo.

– Elige a los mejores de tus hombres, ya se acerca la hora de ir hacer una visita.

– ¿Quiere que busquemos al clan Okamiyama?– hacía tiempo que no había movimiento por parte de ellos y se le parecía muy sospechoso.

– No, son pocos no me representan ningún problema. Al que deberían buscar es al querido hijo mayor.– no se iba a molestar por unos cuantos, pero Sesshoumaru ese maldito bastardo lo había humillado frente a todo el pueblo.

...

No distinguía todo con claridad, era todo tan oscuro, se escuchaba el goteo del agua, al parecer estaba en una especie de cueva, sus manos tocaron la pared y se sentía húmeda. A lo lejos de ese mismo lugar, se escuchaba el eco de voces que le provocaron escalofrío, por más que buscase a Inuyasha , no lo veía por ninguna parte, intento gritar pero su voz no salía. Decidió caminar más lejos para darse una idea de donde estaba y se detuvo al sentir que algo apresaba un de sus tobillos, era una cadena que no la dejaba seguir. De un momento a otro todo se volvió anaranjado y se lleno de humo, era fuego y estaba por todas partes.

El crujir de la madera se oía, estaba en el pueblo ¿Qué era lo pasaba? "¡Escapen!" Fue lo último que escucho, antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Continuará...

**Después de unas muy merecidas vacaciones y un descanso en las paradisiacas playas de mi país, eh regresado con mucha inspiración, solo espero que este capítulo sirva como recompensa por haber tardado tanto en publicar.**

**Por cierto, algo muy importarte (y también vergonzoso) eh cometido un error, que tengo que corregir en los capítulos: La tierra de Inuyasha es el OESTE y la de Kagome el ESTE. Apenas me percate que los eh estado revolviendo u_u, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante no sucederá, editaré los capítulos anteriores para que todo esté en orden.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto y miles de gracias por sus mensajes, en verdad me alegra muchos recibirlos, que tengan felices fiestas, si Kami y Buda me lo permiten la continuación estará para antes de fin de año.**

**26 de diciembre de 2012.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Shakuhachi: una flauta japonesa._

_Biwa: instrumento de cuerdas, parecido a un laúd._

_Koto: instrumento de cuerdas, en forma de mesa._


	16. Sorpresas

**_(Este capítulo contiene lemon, leer bajo su propio riesgo, solo gente de mente abierta)_**

**XVI. Sorpresas.**

− Pequeña despierta.− le llamaba una y otra vez pero nada, ella seguía dormida.

Estaban durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintió a su esposa removerse entre sus brazos, ella sudaba y se quejaba mucho, con lo débil que había estado en esos días pensó que su salud estaba empeorando pero tal parecía que era una pesadilla la que tenía.

− Kagome aquí estoy, despierta.− beso su frente y le llamo otra vez, estaba por ir por Kaede cuando escucho que decía su nombre.− Ya pasó, todo está bien, fue una pesadilla.− la estrecho fuertemente tratando de calmarla.

− No me sueltes.− se aferro más fuertemente al pecho de su esposo, sentía el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser.

− No lo haré, aquí estoy.

Durante el resto de la noche no pudo dormir, estuvo acariciando su cabeza y hablándole cada vez que la sentía volver a temblar, quería saber que era lo que no dejaba dormir bien a su esposa.

Para su sorpresa, ese día la chica se levanto temprano y parecía que el sueño de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado, ella le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada y lo beso, lo cual le sorprendió, cuando vio la cara de desconcertó de la chica le sonrió y ahora fue él quien la beso. Antes del desayuno la había llevado a pasear para que despejara su mente, ya cuando venían de regreso aprovecho para preguntar por el sueño que había tenido y le sorprendió la respuesta de ella.

− No lo recuerdo, solo sé que sentí mucho miedo.− no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había sentido ese miedo, lo que sabía era que había tenido una pesadilla, pero nada más.

− Está bien.− no le haría recordar esa experiencia, ya bastante había tenido esa noche y ella lucia tan tranquila.

− Muchachos que bueno que ya llegaron, la comida esta lista.− les dijo Kaede al verlos entrar a la cabaña.

No fue algo pesado lo que habían desayunado, solo avena, manzana, plátano y jugo de naranja, él y Kaede ya habían terminado, pero Kagome apenas si llevaba la mitad de jugo y plátano, la avena apenas si la había tocado.

− ¿No te gusto?− tal vez Kaede le había puesto otra cosa a la avena y no le había gustado.

− Sí, pero ya me llene. Tal vez es por el sueño que tuve, me quito el hambre.− trato de excusarse, no sabía porque se había quedado sin hambre tan pronto, no quería preocupase y preocupar a Inuyasha y a Kaede.− No se preocupen estoy bien.− bostezó y sintió mucho cansancio.

− Ve a dormir pequeña, al rato terminas de comer.− le sugirió Inuyasha, ella asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

− Es extraño ella no es así.

− Kaede deberías revisarla.− no quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo, si algo malo le pasaba a ella no se lo perdonaría, saber que pudo haber hecho algo antes para evitarlo.

− Dejemos que duerma, tal vez tenga razón, si sigue igual ya veremos qué hacer.− trato de no tomarle mucha importancia, ella jamás había enfermando de esa manera así que no debía ser algo grave.

Kagome había despertado pasado el medio día, le había hecho comer logrando que comiera un poco más que en el desayuno, al terminar salieron a ver el cielo que estaba repleto de nubes para buscarles formas, cosa que le gustaba hacer a la chica, pero al poco rato ella se quedo dormida en el pecho del chico, él la llevo de vuelta a la cabaña y la recostó en su cama, no tenía fiebre ni estaba pálida lo cual le dejaba un poco tranquilo.

Por la noche estaba parado junto a la ventana de la habitación de ambos mirando el bosque, donde la oscuridad reinaba, ya que las nubes ocultaban la luna y estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, en alguna ocasión un maestro samurái le dijo que cuando algo malo estaba por pasar los animales lo presentían y se mantenían ocultos incluso se iban del lugar, que siempre debía fijarse en su comportamiento.

− ¿Inuyasha?− escucho que la voz de la chica lo llamaba desde la cama.

− Aquí estoy.− se separó de la ventana y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacías?− al principio le había asustado, verlo parado junto a la ventana donde no se distinguía quien era.

− No se escucha ruido en el bosque.− se maldijo inmediatamente, no era algo que ella debía saber, solo la preocuparía más.

− ¿Eso es malo?− inmediatamente destellos de su sueño le resurgieron en su mente, movió su cabeza para intentar despejar esas imágenes.

− No pequeña.− beso su frente y le tomo su cara entre sus manos.− Claro que no, solo me quede pensando ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo o comer?

− Comer.− de pronto el hambre le había regresado.

− Entonces a comer.− le ofreció su mano y la levanto.− Espero te guste como cocino, porque Kaede fue al pueblo y regresará hasta mañana.

− Estoy segura que me gustará y si no, te puedo dar algunos consejos.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha preparar unas tostadas, té de menta y huevos con tocino, nada complicado pero el hizo un caos en la cocina, pero para ser honesta era lo más lindo que había visto y no le había quedado nada mal, esta riquísimo ¿o sería el hambre?

-.-

Una semana más tarde Kagome ya parecía estar mejor, seguía sin comer como antes ahora comía a horas demasiado raras, pero al menos no parecía enferma. Y en esa mañana en especial estaba feliz ya que Sango y Miroku les fueron a visitar, Inuyasha estaba con Miroku afuera de la cabaña, mientras Kagome y Sango platicaban a dentro de la cabaña.

− Ayer por la madrugada llegaron ocho carretas y entraron al palacio de justicia por la puerta trasera.− le informo Miroku, todo eso era demasiado sospechoso.− Todas ellas con grandes remolques cubiertos, no pudimos ver nada, pero si contamos unos 300 hombres.− Inuyasha le escuchaba muy atento, pero se le podía notar la angustia que sentía, la preocupación que tenía por su esposa.− Todas las noches se escuchan martilleos y maquinas de vapor, el humo sale por todas las chimeneas del lugar.

− No quiero que le menciones esto a Kagome.− le interrumpió de pronto.− Ah estado con miedo y muy susceptible. Por nada del mundo se te puede salir decirle algo de esto por accidente.− el tono que había usado parecía una amenaza y el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.

− Boca cerrada.− hizo un ademan como de estar cerrando su boca con algo.

− Muchachos ya casi esta la comida.− les llamo Sango desde la ventana.

− Ya vamos Sanguito.

Ya todo estaba listo, espagueti, empanadas rellenas de carne, tarta de ciruelas, Kaede sin duda se había lucido con la comida, pero lo que estaba desesperando a Inuyasha era que él ya tenía hambre y la anciana seguía cocinando.

− Faltan huevos.

− Nosotras vamos.− se ofrecieron las chicas y fueron al gallinero.

− Kaede solo somos cinco personas, estás haciendo demasiado.− lo que quería era comer pronto.

− ¿Y si quieren llevar? Además te recuerdo que tu no comes como una persona normal.− contraataco, Miroku se tuvo que contener para no comenzar a reír.

− Haz lo que quieras.− se cruzo de brazos, él no comida demasiado. Se recostó en el sofá y de inmediato se levanto, le parecido haber escuchado su nombre.

− ¡INUYASHA!

− Es Sango ¿Qué habrá...− Miroku no a completo su frase ya que Inuyasha salió como rayo de la cabaña.

− Venga vamos a ver.

− ¿Qué paso?− al llegar al gallinero vio a Kagome sentada fuera de esté, tenía una mano en su cabeza.

− Se mareo y se pego en la frente.− le hizo saber de inmediato Sango.

− Kagome...− le llamo al hincarse frente a ella y tratar de ver que tan grave había sido su golpe.

− Estoy bien.

− ¿Cómo vas a estar bien?− esa chica sí que estaba loca, era verdad que solo tenía levemente roja la frente, pero se notaba que aun estaba mareada.− Ven vamos a la cabaña.− la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo de vuelta a la cabaña, siendo seguidos por Sango.

Ya en la cabaña Kaede se encargo de revisarla, no era grave, un raspón superficial, le limpio y le descubrió la frente, sujetando su fleco con unos broches.

− No es grave, es un leve raspón, tenlo descubierto para que no se te pegue el cabello.

− Lo vez, te preocupas demasiado.− ya decía ella que había reaccionado a tiempo, además no le había dolido.

− Aun así, debes cuidarte Kagome y más en los próximos meses ¿entiendes?− dijo Kaede, pero tal parecía que la chica estaba más preocupada en levantarse.

− ¿Qué haces?− le pregunto alarmado Inuyasha al verla pararse del sofá.

− ¿Yendo a la mesa?− dijo sarcásticamente, ¿acaso no era obvio?− Ya vamos a comer.

− ¿Si me escucharon?− Kaede solo los miraba, incluso Sango se había emocionado y Miroku estaba con una gran sonrisa.

− Tu comes aquí.− ordenó al sentarla de nuevo en el sofá.

− Que estoy bien.− protesto Kagome.

− Al parecer no lo hicieron.− respondió Miroku a la pregunta no contestada de Kaede.

− Luego no me digan que no se los dije.− exclamo derrotada y se dirigió a la mesa para terminar de servir la comida.

− A que mi amigo. Si quieren yo me encargo.− se ofreció al ver que ambos jóvenes no dejaban de pelear.

− Es una buena idea, anda ¿qué esperas?− contesto Sango.

− Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyashaaa− el aludido volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.− ¿Puedo ser el padrino?− pregunto una vez que había captado su atención.

− ¿De qué hablas?− no entendía de que hablaba Miroku.

− ¿Cómo que de qué?− exclamo ofendido.− No me digas que no seré yo. Y yo que me ilusione tanto.− hizo ademan de que iba a llorar.− Ya tenía pensadas tantas cosas como...

− Miroku déjate de tonterías.− le interrumpió, estaba perdiendo su paciencia.− ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

− Como quieras pero cuando en nueve meses cuando vayas a rogarme que sea su padrino ya no querré.− la expresión de Inuyasha jamás la olvidaría, después de estar enojado y a punto de perder la paciencia con él, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro fue genial.

− ¿Nueve meses?− volteo a ver a Kagome quien estaba con cara de no entender nada, luego a Kaede y a sus amigos, quienes tenían una gran sonrisa.− ¿En serio?− les pregunto a todos y ellos asintieron.

_Él, él, él... él iba a..._

− Quien te viera pillín.− le codeo en las costillas mientras lo miraba pícaramente.− No te gusta perder tiempo ¿verdad? y se suponía que yo era quien quería uno primero.

− Inuyasha ¡Qué haces!− grito Kagome al sentir como su esposo la levantaba del sofá para luego besarla.

− Te amo pequeña, te amo, te amo.

_¡Él iba a ser padre!_

La noche llegó rápidamente, pero en toda la tarde se la habían pasado hablando del nuevo bebé, sin duda la noticia les había alegrado a todos. Ahora el cansancio, la falta de apetito, el repentino apetito a horas extrañas por parte de Kagome cobraban sentido. Claramente se notaba la felicidad que derrochaba Inuyasha, no había dejado de abrazar a su esposa a la altura de su vientre y ¡hasta la había besado enfrente de sus amigos y Kaede!

Kagome e Inuyasha estaba recostados en su cama, él recostado en las piernas de ella, mientras la chica le acariciaba la cabeza.

− ¿Qué haces?− preguntó Kagome al sentir que su esposo le alzaba la camisa que tenía puesta y besaba su vientre.

− Acariciando a nuestro bebé, cuando mi madre se enteré vendrá corriendo.− la emoción de sus palabras eran fácilmente percibidas por la chica, a quien de alguna manera la conmovían de sobremanera, sabía que Inuyasha se comportaba cariñoso con ella cuando estaban solos, pero ahora no le importaba que alguien más lo pudiera ver.

− Serás un gran padre Inu.

− Eso espero.− era lo que más anhelaba, ser un buen padre para su bebé y esposo para Kagome.− Y espero que ahora me hagas caso cuando trato de cuidarte.− se levanto y junto su frente con la de ella.

− Kaede dijo que puedo hacer lo de siempre, solo que no me exceda.

− Y yo me encargare de vigilarte.− tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.− No me excederé.− la beso, quería darle las gracias por todo, desde que la había conocido su vida había cambiado para bien.− Lo prometo, solo no quiero que nada malo les pase.

-.-

Kagome miraba por todos lados de la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha, se acaba de bañar y no encontraba su ropa, solo estaba aquella ropa extraña que una vez Inuyasha le mostro. Se asomo a la sala y lo vio recostado en el sofá, mientras sus brazos tapaban su cara.

− Inuyasha ¿Y mi ropa?

− En la cama.− le respondió sin mirarla.

− No está.

− ¿Cómo que no está?− se levanto y fue hasta el cuarto.− ¿Y esto?− le mostro la hermosa yukata que estaba sobre la cama.

− Oh no, devuélveme mi ropa.− le ordeno al saber que él era el culpable de que su ropa hubiera "desaparecido"

− Póntela para mi ¿sí? te aseguro que te gustará.

− Pero tu dijiste que te pondrías algo de allá y no tienes nada.− dijo con aire de victoria, pero la sonrisa de Inuyasha la dejo helada.

− ¿Segura? Cámbiate, hace frío.− la dejo sola y salió para él ir a cambiarse.

Pocos minutos después, Inuyasha la estaba esperando en el sofá, se había puesto una yukata plata, sujeta por un obi negro.

− Me siento rara.− le dijo al salir de la habitación, dejando perplejo a Inuyasha quien no se había equivocado esa yukata rosada con jazmines le quedaba de maravilla.

− Estas hermosa, te queda muy bien.− se acerco a ella.

− También te vez bien, te vez mejor que con la otra ropa.− el chico sonrió por el cumplido, se inclino a los labios de la chica para besarla cuando el sonido de un ave llamo su atención.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

− El halcón de mi padre.− contesto al identificar al ave posada fuera de la ventana.

Inuyasha abrió la ventana y tomo al ave, le quito la nota que traía en su pata y la leyó.

− ¿Qué dice?− esperaba no fueran malas noticias.

− Que llegaran en cuatro días.− el corazón de Kagome descansó.− Le voy a dar de comer algo.− llevó al ave afuera, le dio un trozo de conejo y agua.

− ¿Va a estar bien? ¿solo eso le darás?

− Si, después de terminar se irá de nuevo con mi padre. Sabes, de solo verlo me dio hambre.− dijo en tono pervertido, pero algo le decía que la chica no había captado.

− Ahora mismo preparo algo.

− No me has entendió.− detuvo el camino de la chica a la cocina.− Lo que quiero es devorarte pequeña.− la rodeo en sus brazos.− Aprovechemos que Kaede no está.− susurro en su oído.

− ¿Nunca te cansas?− pregunto entre risas, debió suponer a que se estaba refiriendo su esposo.

− Nunca, de ti nunca. Además tengo que disfrutarte lo mas que pueda ahora, por que cuando este pequeñín crezca será más difícil.− sonrieron en complicidad e Inuyasha la llevo hasta la habitación.

La arrincono contra la puerta de la habitación y mientras besaba su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos que provocaban gemidos por parte de su esposa. Le aflojo su yukata y la alzo para que sus piernas se enredarán en su cadera, Kagome de inmediato pudo sentir toda la excitación de su esposo y no puedo evitar gemir. Inuyasha le subió la yukata para colar su mano debajo de ella y comenzar a darle más placer, la chica se sujeto más a él y busco sus labios para besarlo, iniciando una batalla dentro de la boca de ella.

Kagome mordió el labio inferior de él al sentirlo adentrar un dedo en su cavidad, la acción se la chica solo aumento más la lujuria de Inuyasha, quien adentro un segundo dedo, la envestía con sus dedos y ella no dejaba de gemir, por los movimientos que llevaban la parte superior de la yukata termino de resbalarse, dejando al descubierto sus senos, cosa que Inuyasha no desaprovecho y los comenzó a lamer.

Mientras tanto Kagome había logrado desatar la yukata de él, la cual no cayó al suelo pero si se abrió, provocando que el miembro de su esposo tocara su entrada. Inuyasha al sentirla, saco sus dedos que aun estaban dentro de ella, se miraron por unos segundos, ella le sujeto de los hombros y él la tomó de las caderas para que de una y profunda embestida se unieran. Kagome gimió de placer al sentirlo de esa manera, lo sentía más completamente, sentirlo entrar y salir de ella con extrema facilidad, se sorprendía de las fuerzas de su esposo, como pudo logro verle su cara mientras era empalada y al verlo apretar sus facciones y mostrar uno de sus colmillos la éxito aun más.

Quería que él también sintiera placer, pero en esa postura le era muy difícil por lo que comenzó a mordisquearle su cuello, lo escucho gruñir y sujetarla con más fuerza, donde no pudo evitar gemir en el oído de él. Sintió que aceleraba más sus embestidas, apretó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban sus piernas alrededor de él. De un momento a otro sintió los fluidos de Inuyasha invadir su interior ya ocupado, de inmediato sintió sus músculos relajarse, cuando recupero el ritmo de su corazón se percato que ya estaba acostada en la cama sobre Inuyasha.

− Vez porque las yukatas son mejores.− le dijo una vez acostados en la cama.

− Si siempre que me ponga una terminaremos así, ten por seguro que cambiare mi guardarropas.− le sonrío con coquetería.

− Te puedo asegurar a que así será.

-.-

Al siguiente día Kaede se había alistado temprano, iría de nuevo a la aldea como lo había hecho los últimos días.

− ¿Hoy también saldrás?− pregunto Kagome al pasarle su reboso.

− Al parecer hay una epidemia de gripa.

− Cuídate Kaede.− le despidió la chica.

El resto del día había estado como animalito enjaulado, Kaede no estaba, Inuyasha había estado haciendo reparaciones a la cabaña y cortando leña, ya que la primer nevada estaba por llegar, ella lo veía desde cierta distancia cortar la leña, ya quería que terminara para que le hiciera caso.

_¡Hasta se había puesto de nuevo su yukata!_

− ¿Vas a tardar mucho?− le pregunto ya cansada.

− No, ya casi termino.− fue hasta donde se esposa.− Ve a dentro parece que lloverá.− sabía lo que su esposa quería, pero si no quería pasar frío por las noches, lo mejor era tener una buena dotación de leña.

− Termina pronto, me voy a recostar un rato.

− Es lo que trato, sabes, quiero lo mismo que tú.− la beso, para luego hacerle un ademan de que entrara a la cabaña.

En el pueblo el ambiente estaba muy tenso, hacia días que la gente no salía de sus casas. En primer lugar era por la epidemia de gripa y en segundo por una extraña enfermedad que hacía que la gente muriera en cuestión de días a causa de fiebre y pústulas.

En la casa de Sango, se escucho que golpeaban con rudeza la puerta principal, el padre de ella fue a ver qué sucedía y al regresar no lo podían creer.

− ¡Okamiyama!− exclamaron todos, al verle mal herido.

− Kaede.− al ver que la anciana también se encontraba allí se le acerco.− ¿Y Kagome?− pregunto con clara preocupación y... miedo.

− En la cabaña con Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa?− algo estaba muy mal.

− Malas noticias.

Kouga les conto que al estar en su viaje se había enterado que Naraku había engañado a los 7 hermanos guerreros, haciéndole creer al líder de ellos que el General Taisho había asesinado a su padre y tenía planeado una rebelión en contra del General. El primer paso era poner a toda persona en su contra, por otra parte quería vengarse de los padres de Kagome.

− ¡Ese traidor de Naraku!− gritó furioso el padre de Sango.

− Debemos hacer algo, padre.- Sango estaba angustiada por su amiga.

− Lo sé, hija lo sé. Lo primero será sacar a Kagome del pueblo.

− ¡Padre!− se escucho la voz de Kohaku entrar a la casa.

− Kohaku ¿Qué ocurre?− pregunto su padre.

− ¡Hay soldados por todas partes y están mandando a todos a sus casas! Padre, han puesto toque de queda.− agregó el chico.

− ¡Miren!− les llamo Miroku quien había echado un vistazo por una de las ventanas.

− ¿Qué ocurre?− pregunto Kouga.

− Van al bosque.− una gran cantidad de gente se dirigía al bosque con palos, espadas, garrotes y antorchas.

_Kagome e Inuyasha._

Pensó que no terminaría, ahora que vía la cantidad de leña cortada se percataba que había exagerado un poco. Espera que Kagome no estuviera enojada, pero él sabía cómo ponerla de buenas nuevamente.

Se seco el sudor que tenía en la frente y vio el cielo, una parvada de aves salió espantada de los árboles y después todo quedo en silencio. Algo estaba mal, vio el bosque en todas direcciones pero no vio nada, hasta que unas luces se vieron ascender al cielo y bajar a gran velocidad.

¡Eran flechas en llamas! Se cubrió como pudo, cuando dejaron de caer el campo de plantas medicinales de Kaede, el gallinero y el techo de la cabaña estaba en llamas.

− ¡Kagome!− corrió a la cabaña y entro por una ventana ya que era más rápido así.− ¡Kagome!− le volvió a llamar.

Kagome estaba tranquilamente dormida, el sueño le había ganado. Cuando comenzó a sentir mucho calor, se quito la sabana pero aun sentía calor, de pronto el olor a humo le llegó, se despertó de inmediato y vio como la cabaña se estaba quemando, las cenizas caían del techo, no sabía qué hacer.

− ¡Inuyasha!− gritó aun desde la cama.

− ¡Kagome!− lo escucho llamarle.

− ¡Inuyasha!− en ese momento lo vio entrar a la recamara y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo.

− Ya pequeña, estoy aquí.− la estrecho fuertemente contra él, estaba bien, pero aun debían salir, miro por donde había entrado y ya estaba bloqueada esa salida.

− ¿Qué paso?− dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

− No lo sé, salgamos de aquí.− la llevo al lugar que se suponía era la sala y no veía como podían salir de ese lugar. Quito el mantel de la mesa que por suerte aun no estaba mojado lo mojo con el agua del florero y se lo puso a Kagome.− Sujétate esto.− la salida principal era el único medio posible, pero antes debía crearle un camino libre a la chica.− Voy a arrojar la mesa y cuando el fuego se disperse quiero que salgas.

− Pero tú.− solo ella tendría tiempo de salir antes de que las llamas recuperar terreno.

− Confía en mí, no debes estar respirando el humo, les hará daño. Yo voy a estar bien.

− Está bien.− beso a su esposo y le sonrío.

− ¿Lista?− ella asintió y en cuanto él arrojo la mesa paso sobre ella y salió de la cabaña. Justo al salir el marco de la puerta colapso.

Al ver que su esposa había logrado salir de la cabaña, se dispuso a él encontrar otra salida, pero ya las llamas habían consumido gran parte de la cabaña. Solo quedaba una forma, tomar vuelo y atravesar la ventana de la sala.

− Inuyasha.− al salir de la cabaña escucho la voz de la chica, pero no la sintió ir hacia él. Se incorporo y lo que vio le helo la sangre.

Naraku y otros hombres estaban allí. Mientras un tipo de baja estatura y con un velo en la cara sujetaba a su esposa.

− ¡Suéltenla!− le ordeno al sujeto, su sola presencia le repugnaba y por la expresión de Kagome a ella también.

− Me temo que no es posible.− le dijo burlonamente Naraku.

− ¡He dicho que la suelten!− empuño su espada que había tomado antes de salir y amenazo a Naraku.

− Joven Inuyasha, suelte esa espada o ella morirá.− el sujeto que la tenía sujeta, dirigió una daga a la garganta de Kagome.

− ¡Naraku!− Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina al sujeto y este provoco que un hilo de sangre resbalará por el cuello de la chica.

− Suelte la espada.− le volvió a advertir Naraku, no tenía de otra, así que dejo caer la espada.− Buen chico.− dijo esto otros sujetos le llegaron por atrás, lo ataron de pies y manos.

− Eres un maldito.− le gritó al caer arrodillado al suelo, dirigió su mirada a Kagome quien no paraba de llorar, al verla en ese estado le hacía sentirse imponente, no había podido protegerla y ahora estaban en el mayor de los peligros.

− Gracias, me halaga. Señorita Kagome queda arrestada por el delito de brujería y haber seducido a base de conjuros y artimañas al joven aquí presente.− le dijo a Kagome, quien lo miró con terror, si la acusaban de brujería lo primero que harían era matarla, la matarían a ella y a su bebé.

Ese sujeto si debía estar enfermo, ella jamás había hecho alguna de esas cosas, forcejeó contra los sujetos que lo tenía sujeto y logró zafárseles solo un poco.

− Naraku, déjate de tonterías, eso es mentira. Suéltala y arreglemos esto entre nosotros.

− Por favor que alguien lo tranquilice.− sintió que lo golpeaban en el estomago, pero al ver que no le pasaba nada, le golpearon más fuertemente provocando que se quedará sin aire y luego un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente, lo último que escucho fue la voz de Kagome gritar su nombre.

− ¡Inuyasha!

**...**

**Continuara...**

**¡Gomen! Me eh tardado demasiado pero no me convencía el final de este capítulo y al último le agregue un chiqui lemon. No me había dado cuenta pero, desde final de 2009 comense esta historia y ya estamos en 2013 y no la he logrado terminar. ¡Que barbará! pero lo que si les aseguro que para antes de Julio (yo espero que antes de abril) ya esta terminada. Deben de saber que sin importar qué terminaré esta historia.  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, son mi pago e incentivos para seguir escribiendo. **

**A partir de este momento comienza el drama, jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan.**

**24/02/2013**


	17. Tortura

**XVII. Tortura. **

Todo el cuerpo le dolía y en su cabeza todo daba vueltas, trataba de recordar porque era que estaba tan agotado, intento levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, abrió sus ojos y no tardo mucho en que su vista se adaptará y viera todo con claridad, entonces como de rayo todos los recuerdos le llegaron, intento levantarse de nuevo ahora con más fuerza pero no pudo.

_¡Sus extremidades estaban atadas!_

− Kagome.− debía encontrarla, debía saber si ella estaba con bien.− ¡Kagome!− grito más fuerte y jalando sus extremidades para intentar zafarse.

− Hasta que despiertas.− se mofó una voz muy conocida.

− Desgraciado.− dirigió su mirada a donde provenía aquella voz y vio a Naraku sentado en una gran silla sosteniendo una copa de metal.− ¿Donde está Kagome? ¿Qué le has hecho?− Naraku le sonrió, bebió de la copa y le hizo una seña a alguien que no podía ver él.

− Está en las mazmorras, ya fueron por ella y no te preocupes no le hemos hecho nada... aun.− agregó con maldad.

− ¡Inuyasha!− grito Kagome al verle, estaba atado a una mesa de madera y de un extremo había una rueda.

Inuyasha volteo a verla, todo parecía que ella estaba bien, a no ser por el sujeto grande que la tenía sujeta de un brazo.

− Kaaag...− iba a preguntarle como estaba, pero al decir apenas sus nombre sintió sus brazos estirarse.

− ¿Te gusta mi juguete?− Naraku se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha.− Se llama _Potro_ o _Disloca Huesos_ ya te imaginaras porque Inuyasha.− el ojidorado lo miró con odio mientras lo seguía con la mirada y ver que caminaba hacia Kagome.− Ahora les explico las cosas, tu niñita− tomó a la azabache del mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.− Admites que eres bruja, que tienes pacto con el diablo y liberamos a tu noviecito, así de simple.− se puso a espaldas de ella, la agarro de la cintura y miro a Inuyasha.− Pero ya saben las consecuencias de admitirlo.− como si su dedo fuera un cuchillo lo paso por el cuello de la muchacha.

− Ella no lo hará.− le aseguro Inuyasha, estaba loco si pensaba que ella haría algo como eso, no solo era la vida de ella también era la de su hijo.

− ¿Estás seguro?− movió su cabeza y de inmediato Inuyasha sintió sus brazos estirarse de nuevo, no pudo evitar gritar ya que no se lo esperaba.

− ¡Inuyasha!− trato de zafarse de los brazos de Naraku pero este la sujeto más fuerte.

− Estoy bien... Argg.− no podía gritar si gritaba Kagome se preocuparía de más y apostaría lo que fuera a que Naraku solo quería torturarlo lentamente.

− De nada sirve que te aguantes el dolor.− volvió a dar la orden y la maquina ahora no solo estiro sus brazos, también sus piernas.

− ¡Haaaa!− se maldijo por haber gritado, pero había sentido como si tronaran sus huesos.

− ¡Inuyasha! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!− gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos la chica, no soportaba ver a Inuyasha sufrir por su culpa, él no debía estar pasando por eso.− Yo...

− ¡No Kagome, no lo hagas!− le gritó, no la dejaría, si debía él ser torturado en lugar de ella que así fuera, estaba en juego más de una vida.

− Pero...

− No lo hagas.− le volvía a repetir y trato de transmitir con su mirada que todo iba a estar bien.

− ¿Por qué hacen las cosas tan difíciles?− jaló a la chica a un pilar y la encadeno.− Sigue con eso, pero ten cuidado de no matarlo.− le ordeno al verdugo que hacia funcionar la máquina.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duro el estiramiento, sus brazos y piernas le dolían como jamás lo había sentido, ni cuando estuvo toda una semana entrenando en las montañas le habían dolido como ahora. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación? en un instante se encontraba reparando la cabaña y cortando leña, preparándose para las heladas, comiéndose con la mirada desde lejos a su esposa y tratando de apurarse para poder estar con ella complaciéndola, al siguiente instante todo estaba en llamas y habían terminado en ese horrible lugar en quién sabe dónde.

− Inuyasha.− le llamo su esposa una vez que el verdugo los dejará solos.

− Kuso... no pude detenerlo.− apretó sus puños de coraje.

− Inuyasha.− le volvió a llamar al ver que no se movía mucho y si ya no se podía mover, estaba segura que había escuchado crujir algo mientras lo torturaban y las lagrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos.

− No llores, estoy bien.− trato de reconfortarla, sabía que no podía tener esa clase de emociones le podían hacer daño a ella y al bebé.

− Pero...

− Kagome escúchame, solo tres días más y todo abra acabado, mi padre llegara y...− se vio obligado hacer una breve pausa puesto que una corriente de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

− ¿Qué pasa?− pregunto alarmada algo le había dolido, estaba segura, él había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza.

− Nada, esto es incomodo no es como nuestra cama.− trato de hacerla sonreír pero no había resultado.− No importa que me hagan, no importa cuánto grite, no quiero que te rindas, se fuerte por...− miró el vientre de la chica, sabía que ella comprendería, no se arriesgaría a decir hijo o bebé, si Naraku aun no sabía de su existencia estaban más seguros.

− Inu, tengo miedo... yo soñé con esto y el fuego, fuego en el pueblo.− mientras eran llevados a ese horrible lugar había recordado aquel sueño que le había perturbado tanto y no recordaba, estaba segura que era sobre ese lugar.

− Todo va a estar bien, solo tres días.− quería ir donde ella y abrazarla, pero eso era imposible lo único que podía hacer era darle palabras de consuelo.

Ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras sus manos y cabeza se mantenían presos a la misma altura por una madera con tres orificios, uno para la cabeza y dos para sus manos, Naraku lo había llamado _Cepo_.

− ¿Ya cambiaron de opinión?− pregunto al sentarse de nuevo en su gran silla, ahora colocada junto a la azabache y no podía creer lo que veía ¡le habían traído de comer! ese bastardo comería mientras él era torturado.− ¿No? Entonces supongo que con 50 está bien para comenzar.

Inuyasha lo miró confundido, solo veía a Naraku y a Kagome frente de él, sabía que alguien estaba a su espalda pero no tenía idea que tramaban, hasta que el fuerte ardor en su espalda le respondió, lo iban a azotar.

− ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿Vas a dejar que sufra por tu causa?− pregunto mientras engullía su carne, ojala se atragantará con ella.

− No lo es...escuches.− logró decir, ya su camisa ya estaba hecha harapos y sentía lo caliente de su sangre escurrir por su espalda

− En verdad que eres una muchacha malvada.− se limpio la boca y se levanto.− 30 más y luego lo ponen en la base del cepo.− se dirigió a la salida y cuando estaba por salir se volteo a verlos.− Dejen que este con él un rato para que vea sus heridas mejor, pero la encadenan.

En cuanto los dejaron juntos Kagome lo beso, fue uno tan desesperado, lleno de amor, triste y salado, el agua salada de los ojos de ella no dejaba de salir, se sentía tan impotente quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, que se hubiera enfermado por la lluvia y la fiebre le provocará esa pesadilla.

− Esto es mi culpa.

− No pequeña, yo debí vigilarlo mejor, averiguar que se traía entre manos.− pero no, había sido tan estúpido lo primero que le habían enseñado era a no bajar la guardia, al sentir una enorme felicidad por estar con su esposa y su bebé lo había atontado, en el momento que se enteró del embarazó de ella la hubiera llevado a rastras hasta su tierra y ahora estarían siendo mimados por su madre.

− Estas sangrando mucho.− dijo al detener una gota que resbalaba de su hombro.

− ¿Cómo te tratan?− le cambio de tema no quería que se alterará.

− No me han hecho nada malo, me mantiene en una celda.

− Suficiente.− dijo el tipo grande que traía y se llevaba siempre a Kagome.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, para él era una eternidad todo su cuerpo estaba acalambrado, su boca de encontraba sedienta y tenía hambre, si él tenía sed y hambre no quería saber lo que pasaba Kagome cuando tenía que comer un poco más por el bebé. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el ardor en su espalda se avivo al sentir un liquido caer en su espalda provocando que le ardiera.

− Tengo que admitir que eres resistente, solo por eso traeré aquí a tu bruja.

_¿En qué momento ese tipo había llegado? ¿Así de mal ya estaba que ya no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?_

− No te saldrás con la tuya.− le amenazó.

− Ya lo veremos.

− Señor ¿Dónde la ponemos?

− Encadénenla con las manos arriba, que no pueda acostarse ¿Cómo está tu espalda?− volvió a derramar algo en la espalda del ojidorado.− ¿Otros 50? Me parece perfecto.

− Comienza, voy por otros juguetes tal vez así ella decida confesar.

Entro a su despacho, esos dos ya lo estaba cansando nadie era tan fuerte, todos tenían un límite, un punto débil y debía descubrirlo pronto.

− Pierdes el tiempo, ella no hablara hará lo que él diga.− le dijo un joven de larga trenza.

− Entonces tendré que tomar otras medidas.− tomo una caja larga de madera y regreso a la sala de torturas.

Ya solo le quedaban ocho azotes más, le sorprendía que su verdugo no se cansará de tanto latigazo. Por lo que podía ver con dificultad a su esposa ya se le notaban las ojeras, se veía pálida y ya no traía sus sandalias.

− Me estoy cansando de ustedes, eh sido muy bueno me he estado conteniendo, pero han llegado a mi limite.− dijo con claro enojo y odio Naraku.− Tú muchacha.− la señalo.− Pensé que amabas a tu novio, pero veo que solo te importa tu vida.

− No es verdad.− trato de defenderse ella.

− ¿Entonces por qué no confiesas y terminas todo esto?

− Porque lo que le pides es mentira y ella no va a mentir.− fue ahora Inuyasha quien contesto.

− Ven muchacha, te vas a poner junto a mí y ambos miraremos como tu noviecito es castigado por tu culpa.

− Kyokotsu ayuda a Ginkotsu con los azotes. Esta vez serán 100 y si te atreves a cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada serán 10 más para él.− Kagome lo miraba con horror, debía ser broma.

− 34, 35, 36...− contaban turnándose ahora sus dos verdugos, ya comenzaba a marearse la sangre que estaba perdiendo ya era mucha y le habían agregado 30 latigazos más, no culpaba a Kagome sabía que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cerrar sus ojos, pero esto era demasiada agonía para ella.− 69,70.

− Diez más y son 140.

− Basta paren.− suplico Kagome, por más que intentaba no cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, al ver los gestos de dolor de su esposo le alteraban. Naraku le miraba orgulloso, la chiquilla estaba por flaquear.

− ¿Hablaras?− ante la pregunta de Naraku, Inuyasha levanto su mirada y vio dudar a su esposa.

− ¡No Kagome!

− N... no.− le costó decirlo, quería decir que ¡Sí! pero le había hecho una promesa a Inuyasha y su bebé no tenía la culpa, el aun no nacía. Los ojos rojos de Naraku la miraron con odio, tan cerca estuvo pero el bastardo de Inuyasha tenía que hablar.

− Terminen los azotes y lo encadenan en la pared, a ella nada de comida, ni agua y no la dejen dormir.− ordeno antes de salir furioso de la sala.

A cada minuto que pasaba le costaba enfocar su entorno, las heridas en su espalda le escocían lo más probable era que ya estuvieran infectándose, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Kagome y su hijo, veía la silueta de ella literalmente colgando frente suyo, no veía con claridad su rostro pero sabía con certeza que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo.

Le dolían horriblemente sus brazos, estar en esa posición le acalambraba todo el cuerpo, pero esto debía ser el nirvana a comparación con lo que pasaba Inuyasha, no estaba segura si se había quedado dormido después de los azotes o si se había desmayado, lo veía colgado con los brazos extendidos a los costados, la camisa que traía yacía en el suelo completamente ensangrentada, mientras los hilos de sangre ya escurrían hasta su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar? ¿Y si el padre de Inuyasha ya había llegado pero los habían llevado a otro lugar lejos del pueblo? tardarían en encontrarlos más tiempo de lo pensado solo esperaba que cuando llegarán no fuera demasiado tarde.

− Muy buenos días− le saludo Naraku.− ¿Cómo dormiste?− era un sinvergüenza.− Ahora que te veo mejor no eres fea.− le tomo el mentón y sintió su aliento que apestaba a vino, Kagome lo miró horrorizada.

_¡No quería que ese sujeto la tocase!_

− Si la tocas te mató.− le advirtió Inuyasha, podía estar débil pero las fuerzas que le quedaban las usaba para estar pendiente de su esposa.

− ¿Aun no mueres?− eso sí le había sorprendido, él pensaba que el muchacho ya agonizaba y estaba en las ultimas.

− No tienes tanta suerte.

− Estuve pensándolo por un largo rato y me di cuenta que eh estado haciendo las cosas mal.− Inuyasha vio como el sujeto que traía y llevaba a Kagome, el tal Kyokotsu, la liberaba y la cargaba sobre su hombro como muñeca de trapo.− A la que tuve que castigar fue a ella, no resistirá y confesará.− sus pupilas del ojidorado se dilataron del miedo.

− Maldito no la toques ¡Naraku!− comenzó a forcejear para liberarse pero sentía que mientras más se movía algo se encajaba en su piel.

− ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Si te mueves demasiado las púas en sus grilletes se te enterraran más. No te preocupes por ella, solo la llevamos a un lugar más cómodo en un rato mas la traen.− le acercaron una mesa hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y sobre ella estaba una caja de madera.− ¿Quieres ver lo que tengo preparado para ella?− abrió la caja y paso sus manos por los objetos que estaban dentro de ella.− Deja te presento a alguien.− lo obligo a girar la cabeza y le mostro una especie de sarcófago que en su interior tenía estacas.− Esa bella dama es "La doncella de hierro" mujer bella y peligrosa, ya te abras de imaginaras que le sucede a la persona que esté en su interior cuando las puertas se cierren. Esto es un "Cinturón de San Erasmo" una pequeña variación de tus grilletes, pero ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Un desgarra senos debemos ponerlo al fuego para que sea más interesante.− Inuyasha miraba todas esas cosas con repulsión, jamás imagino que alguien pudiera crear esas cosas para tortura de alguien y sobre todo para su diversión.− Como te has estado comportando bien, te diré cual es uno de mis favoritos "La Pera de la Angustia", te explicare como funciona, si la persona en cuestión no es virgen y no está casada quiere decir que se ah acostado con el diablo, por lo que debe ser castigada y escarmentada para que aprenda a no revolcarse con cualquiera.− Naraku comenzó a girar mango de aquel instrumento y este se fue abriendo.− ¿Sabes en donde se mete?− el corazón de Inuyasha se acelero a mil por hora, Naraku no sabía que ellos estaban casados y obviamente Kagome ya no era virgen, si él lo descubría no dudaría en usar ese objeto en su esposa, ella y su hijo corrían grave peligro. Ahora estaba más que convencido que debía obligarlo a dirigir toda su atención a él.− Pero la dejaremos para luego, ahora irá a su prueba del agua. Ginkotsu ¿ya tienes listo el estanque?

Ginkotsu descubrió un gran estanque en donde en unas de sus orillas había una silla que estaba unida con una palanca, Kyokotsu ató a Kagome a la silla.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo duraras bajo el agua?

Al principio solo la sumergían y sacaban constantemente, pero luego ya comenzaban a dejarla sumergida más tiempo.

− Tres minutos, felicidades. Otra vez.

− Naraku bastardo, déjala.− le ordeno, pero el susodicho solo se rió.

− Deja decirte Inuyasha que es hermosa, su cuerpo lo desearía cualquier hombre.− la yukata de la chica se le pegaba más al cuerpo a causa del agua y se le transparentaba un poco.

− ¡No te atrevas!− si se atrevía a tocar a Kagome se las pagaría, él se encargaría de torturarlo peor de lo que les estaba haciendo pasar.

− Yo no, pero los hombres son hombres y algunos no han tenido a una mujer en mucho tiempo.

Después de aquella "prueba" habían dejado a Kagome encadenada frente suyo, la veía tiritar de frío, sus labios están adquiriendo un tono azul y sostenía su vientre de manera protectora, no sabía si lo hacía por instinto o porque le dolía.

− Inu...− la escucho gemir.

− ¡Oh tienes frío!− el tipo que sujetaba a Kagome el día de la emboscada, el de baja estatura y con la cara cubierta se le acerco.− Yo puedo calentarte.− se sentó junto a ella y la pego a su cuerpo.

− ¡Aléjate de ella!− gritó Inuyasha, pero el sujeto lo ignoró, sujeto con sus asquerosas manos unos de los pechos de la chica y ella reacciono.

− ¡No! Suélteme, basta, no me toque.− trataba de alejarlo pero él se poso sobre ella y la olía de manera libidinosa. Inuyasha jalaba más sus cadenas, no le importaba que las púas le laceran más, debía quitarle ese sujeto de encima a su esposa.

− Mukotsu sal.− la voz de una mujer que Inuyasha conocía salvo a su esposa.

− Señorita.

− Que salgas.− le ordeno.

− Nos vemos más tarde.− le lamio el cuello a Kagome y salió de la sala.

− Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás?− la mujer se le acerco y con un pañuelo de seda le limpio la cara.

− Kikyou tú...− sus palabras iban cargadas de odio, ella sabía de todo esto y solo porque no le correspondió, nunca le advirtió, debía ser igual de mala que su tío y ahora fingía una falsa preocupación.

− Lo siento tanto, él me engaño, dijo que tu padre quería dominarnos.− dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.− Ah engañado a todos, tus amigos no han podido entrar todo está vigilado.−

− ¿Cómo confiar en ti?

− Es difícil lo sé, pero soy la única que puede entrar.

− Saca a Kagome de aquí.

− No puedo, nos matarían a ambas antes de llegar a la puerta.− Kikyou se acerco a la chica que estaba inconsciente y le puso la chalina que llevaba puesta.− Créeme que si pudiera lo haría.− en eso debía admitir que tenía razón.

− ¿Qué es lo que quiere Naraku? ¿Por qué la quiere muerta?− si no podía sacar a Kagome, buscaría respuestas.

− Derrocar a tu padre, la quiere muerta por que él era uno de los tantos pretendientes de su madre y su padre era su mayor rival en esa época, mi tío pidió su mano pero ella lo rechazo ahora quiere verla sufrir, si ella confiesa todo volverá hacer como hace 18 años, ya nadie le creerá al General... tu amigos están muy preocupados, desde hace tiempo que esperan al General...

− ¡Qué está adentro! ¡Kikyou!− la voz de Naraku resonó por todo el lugar.− ¿Qué haces aquí?

− Tío, viene a tratar de saber donde esta General, pero al parecer no lo sabe.

− Sal de aquí.− Kikyou salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.− Quítenle esa cosa.− señalo a Kagome.− No dejen que se seque que sufra de frío y no la dejen dormir.− dicto antes de salir también de la sala hecho una furia.

No se había permitido cerrar sus ojos ni por un segundo, escuchaba a Kagome gemir y retorcerse de dolor en posición fetal mientras sostenía su vientre, algo en su corazón le decía que su hijo no estaba bien o que si las cosas seguían así pronto lo perdería no solo a él si no también a su esposa.

− Kagome, pequeña... Kagome.− aprovecho para llamarle al ver que el verdugo que estaba de guardia se alejaba lo sufriente.

− Inu.− la chica le miro, su rostro estaba muy pálido y ojeroso.

− Kagome ¿Cómo estás? − Kuso solo un día, mañana al amanecer llegaría su padre si no es que se equivocaba, pero no había mucha luz no podría saber a la perfección cuanto tiempo había pasado y cuando estuvo Kikyou no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle.− Kagome.− le volvía a llamar al ver que había cerrado de nuevo sus ojos.

− Dijeron que no duermas.− el verdugo la baño con agua helado, era la onceava vez que lo hacía.

− No estoy dormida.− se quejo Kagome.

− Ya quiero ver si pasas o no la prueba de tu virtud muchacha, Lord Dokumo disfrutará mucho si no la pasas.− Kagome lo veía sin entender nada, pero Inuyasha si sabía de que hablaba y por supuesto que no la pasaría.

Debía hacer algo y rápido ¿Pero qué? El tiempo se le agotaba ¿Qué quería exactamente Naraku? Derrocar a su padre, quitarle credibilidad; hacer sufrir a Kagome vengarse de su familia. Solo había una salida si quería que su esposa e hijo salieran con vida.

− Llámenle a Naraku.

− ¿Para qué?

− Voy a proponerle algo.

**Continuara...**

**¡Wiii! aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué tendrá planeado Inuyasha? ¿Qué será lo que pase? ¿****Quieren saber, quieren que lo siga? Entonces dejen un pequeño mensajin :D**

**Me fui a dar una vuelta por una exposición de tortura y pena capital que hay donde vivo para saber más sobre estos instrumentos del mal, la verdad quede asombrada y espero de verdad que no me quedará insipido este cápitulo.  
**

**Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan y si solo reviso algunos detallitos del siguiente capítulo y lo subo.  
**

**10/03/2013 **


	18. Intercambio

**XVIII. Intercambio.**

Naraku estaba preparándose para la siguiente prueba a Kagome, anhelaba que no la pasará, quería escucharla gritar de dolor y que Inuyasha lo viera todo desde primera fila, saber que estaba tan cerca y no podía defenderla, eso sería lo más regocijante. Cuando el sonido en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, uno de sus verdugos le anuncio que el hijo del General había pedido verlo, eso sí que no lo esperaba, lo mejor sería ir a ver que quería.

− ¿Llamaste?− pregunto una vez que llego a la sala torturas.

− Yo a cambio de ella.− le respondió de inmediato no tenía tiempo de rodeos.

− ¿Cómo dices?− pregunto sorprendido.

− Yo confieso, pero a ella la dejas libre, deja que se vaya, Miroku se la llevará y jamás la volverán a ver.− explico Inuyasha.

− Interesante, el hijo del General un hereje, un demonio, perdería seguidores inmediatamente.− meditaba en voz alta Naraku.

− ¡No! Inuyasha.− le grito Kagome que lo había escuchado todo, al principio no podía creer lo que oía, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo que decía Inuyasha era verdad reacciono.

− Voy por tu amigo, al anochecer serás quemado en la plaza principal.− fue hasta la salida y antes de que saliera Inuyasha le llamó.

− Suéltenla, deja que hable con ella.

− Está bien, Kyokotsu suéltala y bájalo pero no lo desencadenen. Dejemos que pasen sus últimos momentos juntos.

Kyokotsu obedeció y en cuanto Kagome se vio libre se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha, las lagrimas le escurrían como ríos por sus ojos, había extrañado sentirse en los brazos de Inuyasha.

− No Inu, falta poco.− le suplicaba, no quería perderlo, no quería que su bebé naciera sin un padre como con ella.

− No pequeña, estas muy fría, ya tienes dolores fuertes en el vientre y te torturaran.− trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, no quería hacerlo pero debía aprovechar ahora que Naraku no sabía de la existencia de su hijo, dos vidas a cambio de una.

− No me duele tanto, podemos resistir, se que podemos.

− Falta día y medio, no voy a permitir que los lastimen.

− ¡No! Me dijiste que resistiera, ahora yo te lo pido a ti.− no quería quedarse sola, siempre que algo bueno le pasaba lo terminaba perdiendo no quería que pasase de nuevo.

− Si supieras las cosas que te quiere hacer.− la abrazo con la mayor fuerza que ahora tenía, esta sería la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos, la última vez que sentiría su calor, la última vez que vería sus hermosos ojos chocolate, jamás se planteo dar su vida por alguien hasta que la conoció a ella. − Kagome, Miroku te sacara de aquí, no quiero que te culpes por nada, ahora solo preocúpate por ser fuerte.

− ¡No quiero!− dijo en medio del llanto.

− Amor, hazlo por él.− la sujeto por el vientre, jamás conocería a su hijo o hija, ni lo sostendría entre sus brazos, no le escucharía llamarlo, ni le vería dar sus primeros pasos, pero todo eso era tan insignificante comparado con el hecho de que solo quería que naciera bien que estuviera fuera de peligro.− Él tiene que vivir, ambos deben vivir, le debes decir que lo amo.− las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no se molesto en ocultarlas por si Naraku regresaba, que se jodiera Naraku le estaba quitando lo más importante en la vida.

− No quiero estar sola, no quiero que el crezca sin un padre.

− No estarás sola, yo siempre te cuidare, tendrás a mi familia a tu lado ellos jamás te abandonaran.

En casa de Sango llevaban días planeando como sacar a Inuyasha y a Kagome del horrible lugar que les describió Kikyou, de acuerdo con Miroku el General debió haber llegado la noche pasada, pero no había señales de él sus hombres, ni de Sesshoumaru. Sabían que contaban con la ayuda de algunos de los guerreros que Sesshoumaru había dejado, pero aun así Naraku les ganaba en cuanto a número y si se enteraba de lo que tenían planeado, no dudaría un segundo en matar a sus amigos, además por ahora estaban cuidando a las pocas familias que no estaban a favor de Naraku.

El silencio llevaba rato reinando en la pequeña sala de aquel hogar, hasta que los golpes a la puerta los alertaron a todos. El padre de Sango fue a atender seguido de Miroku y Kouga, al abrir se toparon cara a cara con Naraku.

− Buen día Shako.− saludo al jefe de la casa.

− ¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?− pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, todos en esa casa querían lanzarse sobre aquel hombre, pero eso no sería muy listo de su parte.

− El joven Miroku.

− ¿Yo?− eso sí que les había extrañado a todos.

− Así es, por favor acompáñeme tenemos un asunto que tratar.

− ¿Qué asunto es ese que no puede ser aquí?

− Si me acompaña le explico con todo detalle.− se subió a su carrosa y dejo la puerta abierta a la espera de Miroku.− Es sobre su amigo, él necesita un favor.− agregó al ver que no subía.

¿Inuyasha lo necesitaba? Camino hasta la puerta pero lo debieron antes de cruzar.

− ¡Miroku no!− Sango fue quien le había detenido.

− Si es la única forma de saber sobre ellos iré.

− Puede ser una trampa.− eso lo sabía a la perfección pero se arriesgaría, Inuyasha haría lo mismo por él.

− Solo irá si yo voy detrás de ustedes.− fue ahora la cabeza de familia quien hablo.

− No tengo ningún inconveniente, además necesitará transporte para regresar.

Shako alejo a su hija de Miroku y este subió al carruaje, de inmediato tomo su carreta y los siguió muy de cerca.

En todo el trayecto Naraku no había dicho, solo se limito a decir que en cuanto llegarán a su destino le diría. Su destino era el palacio de justicia, le indico que entrará pero Shako debía permanecer afuera, le condujo a unas escalaras de caracol que iba bajo tierra. Estaba por preguntarle de nuevo en busca de respuestas cuando Naraku le contesto como si hubiera leído su mente.

− Su amigo ah hecho un pequeño intercambio conmigo, quiere que se lleve muy lejos a la Señorita Kagome.

− ¿E Inuyasha?

− Yo quería la vida de la jovencita, pero su amigo me ofreció la suya por la de ella, lo razone un rato y al final acepte, comprenderá que al final no me pude negar, su oferta era única.

− ¿Qué pasará con él?− tenía miedo de preguntar aquello, pero debía saber el destino que le deparaba a su amigo.

− Está invitado al enjuiciamiento que se llevará al caer la noche en la plaza principal.

_¿Enjuiciamiento? ¿Iban a enjuiciar a Inuyasha?_

− Por aquí joven.− abrió otra puerta y el olor a muerte le llegó a la nariz.− ¿Sabe qué el fuego sirve para purificar un alma corrupta?

− ¿A qué se refiere?

− Adelante.− Naraku abrió otra puerta y lo que Miroku vio de inmediato fue a Inuyasha encadenado abrazando a Kagome.− Esta será la última vez que vea a su querido amigo.− dicho esto le alentó a avanzar y Miroku se acerco lentamente a ellos.

− Inuyasha, Señorita Kagome.− la voz de Miroku les hizo separarse un poco.

Miroku miraba todo el lugar horrorizado, jamás se imagino que un lugar así pudiese existir, cuando miró mejor a su amigo y se dio cuenta que estado estaba, quería golpear a Naraku pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, cuando habían ido por él a casa de Sango pensó que sería una trampa pero se arriesgo al saber que su amigo le necesitaba, ahora entendía con mayor razón porque había hecho aquel intercambio.

La heridas de Inuyasha ya exponían sus músculos, la mayoría ya estaban infectadas y algunas ya estaban negras, sabía que Inuyasha se estaba haciendo el fuerte por Kagome, pero una vez que ella estuviera lejos se dejaría derrumbar.

− Creímos que Kikyou exageraba.− fue lo único que atino a decir. La sobrina de Naraku se había ganado su confianza después de estar en ese lugar y traer noticias sobre sus amigos.

− Quiero que te la lleves lejos de aquí.

− Sí.− se acerco y tomó a Kagome del brazo para ayudarla a pararse.

− No, Miroku suéltame.− se logró soltar del agarre de Miroku y se aferro de nuevo a Inuyasha.− No quiero.

− Señorita.− la comprendía, esta sería la última vez vería a Inuyasha.

− ¿Me amas?− le pregunto en su odio.

− Claro que sí.− pero qué pregunta tan tonta, sabía a la perfección cuanto lo amaba.

− Entonces haz lo que te pido, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, prefiero morir hoy que pasar una vida sin haberte conocido.− tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, el último beso, su último beso.

− ¿Se va o ya se arrepintieron?− pregunto Naraku.

− Ya se va.− contesto de inmediato Inuyasha.

− Venga señorita.− Miroku la tuvo que cargar ya que sus piernas no le respondían a la chica.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de Sango la chica no dijo nada, iba sosteniendo su vientre y llorando en silencio, cuando al fin llegaron Shako la tuvo que cargar para llevarla dentro de la casa, una vez adentro Sango corrió a donde su amiga, se veía muy mal, parecía que le habían robado el alma y es que en teoría así había sido.

− Kagome amiga ¿Cómo estás?− le llamó pero ella no contesto.

− Dejemos que descanse.− le dijo su padre.− La llevare a una habitación.

− Voy también la limpiare un poco.− Sango y su padre se perdieron por uno de los pasillos y Kouga aprovecho para hablar.

− ¿Qué paso?

− Inuyasha intercambio su vida por la de su familia, lo quemaran al anochecer.− les dio a conocer Miroku.

− ¿No hay nada qué hacer?− pregunto Kaede.

− Me temo que no.

− Ya le di un té para que durmiera, se ve muy cansada.− les dijo Sango que venía con lagrimas en los ojos, ver a su amiga en ese estado la había choqueado.

− En cuanto despierte la sacamos de aquí.− dijo Kouga a Miroku.

Cuando el anochecer estaba por llegar, ya tenían todo listo para largase de ese pueblo. Habían logrado que Kagome comiese un poco, solo esperaban que Sango le ayudase a cambiarse para poder irse cuando los golpes a la puerta los alertaron. El padre de Sango fue a atender y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a los hombres de Naraku en la entrada.

− Se solicita la presencia de todos en la plaza.

− Ya nos vamos.− les hizo saber Kouga.

− No pueden hacerlo.

− Naraku dijo...− comenzó a decir Miroku pero fue interrumpido.

− Los dejaremos marchar después del espectáculo y lleven a la chica.− fue lo último que dijeron antes de marcharse.

− Naraku esta demente... eso es cruel.− exclamo Kaede.

− ¿Kagome?− pregunto alarmado Kohaku al percatarse que ella había escuchado todo.

− Estoy bien...

_Ellos querían que viera morir a Inuyasha._

En la plaza todo estaba casi listo, la gente ya estaba reunida para ver "El Gran acontecimiento".

− Que bien, todo está listo ¿Cuanto crees que resista esa chica? El remordimiento no la abandonara ¿Cómo se matará? Lástima que no lo veré, por eso ella te vera morir, oirá tus gritos cuando el fuego te este consumiendo y al final tu cuerpo carbonizado...

− ¡Eres un maldito insano! ¡Estás loco! Dijiste que la dejarías irse.− le grito Inuyasha al comprender sus palabras.

− Y se ira, pero después de tu muerte. Bankotsu prepárenlo.− el sujeto de larga trenza lo llevo hasta la hoguera y lo ato al poste. Inuyasha buscaba con su mirada a Kagome, esperaba que el bastardo de Naraku lo hubiera engañado.

− Mira ya la tren.− era verdad, los hombres de Naraku la escoltaban junto a Kouga y Miroku.− Comencemos la fiesta. "Hoy nos reunimos para enjuiciar a Inuyasha Taisho hijo del General Taisho de las Tierras de Oeste, quien está acusado de haber pactado con varios demonios para destruir este pueblo y haber seducido y hecho creerle a la señorita Kagome hija de Izumo Higurashi que es bruja. ¿Cómo se declara?"

− Culpable.− contento sin dudar.

− ¡Cómo Se Declara!− exclamo más fuerte Naraku, puesto que no mucha gente le había escuchado.

− ¡Culpable!− grito a todo pulmón, las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

− Ya lo oyeron, será condenado a las llamas esperando que pague por sus pecados, esperando que su alma sea salvada y a la señorita Kagome se le destierra de estas tierras ¡Que esto sirva como lección y escarmiento para otros!− tomo una antorcha y la dejo caer en las ramas que rodeaban al ojidorado, estas de inmediato ardieron.

− ¡No! ¡Inuyasha!− intento correr a él pero Kouga y Miroku la detuvieron.

Inuyasha vio como ella hizo el intento de correr hacia él, pero Kouga y Miroku la habían sujetado, ahora estaba en el suelo llorando. Escuchaba el crujir de la madera al quemarse, el calor de las llamas ya comenzaba a quemarle y el humo le asfixiaba, los grilletes que aun tenía en muñecas y tobillos ya se están calentando al grado de quemarle la piel, quería gritar de dolor pero no gritaría, no le daría ese gusto a Naraku, solo esperaba morir primero de asfixia.

− Inuyasha.− alzo su vista y vio como las llamas se elevaban poco a poco, ya era tarde, ahora debía ser fuerte por su bebe se lo prometió a Inuyasha, él había dado su vida por ellos, no podía decepcionarlo, su vista se nublo y cayó al suelo.

**Continuara...**

******Ya ven no eh tardado mucho esta vez, creo que si lo termino antes de abril ¡SI!**

**¡Kyaaaa! ¿Soy mala? Se acerca el final, será impactante tal vez una o dos partes no estoy segura, pero lo tendrán pronto claro siempre y cuanto reciba contestación de su parte (uno que otro rew no estaría mal) Si no la hay no lo sigo XD No se talvez cumpla, tal vez no, talvez tarde mucho, no estoy segura, pero el siguiente cápitulo ya esta salio del horno ^o^. **

**Espero nos leamos pronto, miles de saludos.**

**11/03/2013**

**Publicado el 13/03/2013**


	19. Tiempo Después

**XIX. Tiempo Después.**

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos años desde aquel día que ansiaba olvidar, pero por más que quisiera no podía demás de que formaba parte de su pasado con Inuyasha. Ahora gozaba de una paz inmensa, vivía en la tierra de Inuyasha, en una casa sobre una pequeña colina donde había un gran árbol de sakura.

Ese día de verano en particular era un día muy especial, su pequeño niño cumplía dos años, aun no creía que lo tuviera con ella, ya que una vez que un médico la reviso supo que había estado por perderlo, un poco más en ese lugar y ninguno de los dos abría sobrevivido, la obligaron a mantener reposo por un mes hasta que su cuerpo se recupero. Después de aquello decidió que si era niño se llamaría Hikaru y si era niña sería Hikari, ya que ambos nombres significaban luz y él o ella sería la luz en su vida.

Estaba terminando de preparar la comida favorita de su hijo, ramen y Mochis ¡hasta en eso se parecía a su padre! Sango que también había ido para la fiesta estaba terminando el regalo para su sobrino, ella y Miroku se habían casado seis meses después de aquel día, ahora tenía ya ¡tres hijos! dos niñas gemelas (Hitomi y Kagami) de un año y un hijo (Komori) de dos meses.

− ¡Woo! Te quedo muy bien.− dijo al ver el regalo que había hecho su amiga.

− Espero que le guste a mi sobrinito.− en verdad que lo esperaba por que le llevo mucho tiempo el hacerlo.

− Le encantará.− le aseguró su amiga.

− Por cierto no lo eh visto desde hace ya un rato ¿Dónde está?

− Fue con Kouga a caminar, no se está quieto.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado un pequeño niño de piel blanca, cabellos azabache, ojos dorados, que vestía un haori y zubon azul entro corriendo a sala.

− ¡Mami!− le llamo con mucha emoción al abrazarla de las piernas.

− Hikaru ¿Cómo te la pasaste?− pregunto acariciando su cabecita.

− Mien, ven mami...− tomó la mano de su mamá y la llevo al patio de la casa.

− ¿Qué cosa pasa?− al salir vio a Kouga sentado en el césped y jugaba con algo.

− Mila mi pelito.− ahora comprendía que era con lo que jugaba Kouga, era un cachorro de perro lobo blanco como la nieve.

− Es muy bonito, Kouga no debiste.

− Es su cumpleaños deja que lo mime.− bien sabía que el pequeño quería una mascota y ese cachorro se encargaría de cuidar bien del pequeño.

− ¿Belitos van venil?

− Sí, llegan más tarde.− Kagome sabía muy bien cuanto él quería a sus abuelos y ellos a él, no solo por ser la viva imagen de Inuyasha, Hikaru era demasiado listo y despierto para su edad, además de que se sabía ganar a la gente, incluso Kikyou los visitaba de vez en cuando y llevaba regalos, se había enterado que ella ahora vivía en las tierras del norte y pronto se casaría con Suikotsu uno de los siete hermanos que fueron engaños por Naraku, no les guardaba rencor porque habían sido manipulados por Naraku y se alegraba que ahora estuvieran viviendo en paz como ella lo hacía.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?− pregunto Kouga.

− No, ya está todo listo. Llegan los padres de Inuyasha y podemos comer.

− No te esfuerces mucho.

− Mami, calgame.− le pidió alzando sus manitas.

− Eso no, tu mami no puede, ya tiene suficiente con tu hermanita.− le dijo recordándole al pequeño que por ahora su madre no podía cargarle.

− Yo quielo que me calgue.− inflo sus cachetes y cruzo sus brazos, desde que su hermanita había crecido mucho dentro de su madre ella no podía cargarlo y no le gustaba, quería a su hermanita pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera celos.

− ¿Qué te parece si entramos y te leo un cuento?− sugirió la chica.

− ¡El de los animales!− grito emocionado y entro corriendo a la cada para buscar el libro.

− ¿Por qué le gusta tanto ese?− le pregunto extrañado, tenía muchos libros y él solo quería ese.

− Es el primer regalo que me dio Inuyasha.− le explicó y él entendió de inmediato.

Pasado el medio día los abuelos de su pequeño había llegado mientras él jugaba con las gemelas de Sango.

− Hikaru mi pequeño Inuyasha.− le saludo amorosamente su abuela. Inuyasha no le había mentido, era una mujer muy amable y adorable, durante todo su embarazo estuvo con ella y la trataba como a una hija.

− ¡Belita!− de inmediato fue a donde ella y la abrazo.

− Estas muy fuerte y grande.− le halago.

− ¿Cómo mi papá?− le emocionaba ser como su papá.

− Sí, eres igual a él.

− ¿A mí no me saludas?− reclamo el abuelo por un poco de atención de su nieto. El padre de Inuyasha a pesar de ser un hombre de aspecto frío era muy amable con ellos, otro que igual los consentía cada que podía.

− ¡Belito!

− ¿Sabes a quien te traje? Al principio no quería venir pero una muchachita lo convenció de venir.

− Emmm... Tío Sesso.− dijo al verle venir con su tía Rin y una niña de cinco años.− Tía Lin, Tola.

− Es Tora.− corrigió su prima, ella aparentaba ser igual de seria que su padre, pero era una niña muy tierna.

− Tiene dos años, no seas tan dura, además se me hace muy lindo.− la niña se volteo y su madre rio. Rin era una chica encantadora, todo lo contrario a Sesshoumaru y sabía cómo controlar a su terco esposo.− Te trajimos algo que te gusta mucho.− Hikaru le miraba expectante mientras ella habría una caja circular.

− Patel, un patel, gacias. ¡Lo ovide!− fue donde su abuelo y tío.− Tengo un pelito ¡vengan! Tola tanbien.− tomo la mano de su tío y los llevo adentro de su casa.

− Kagome ¿Cómo estás?− pregunto Sesshoumaru al verla.

− Bien ¿Cómo les fue de viaje?

− Muy bien. Pero hubieran ido a la casa.− contesto Izayoi.

− No, esto sirve para que se distraiga y...

− Kag.− le interrumpió Kouga.− Hola.− saludo a los recién llegados.− Miroku me mando una paloma, necesita que vaya a dónde anda, regreso rápido y si no, comienzan sin nosotros.

− Ese Miroku dando problemas.− se quejo Sango.

− No te enfades, regresaran pronto.− trato de calmar Kagome a su amiga.

El resto del día se la habían pasado charlando mientras los niños jugaban, Hikaru estaba más que feliz ya había recibido sus regalos y ahora jugaba con alguno de ellos. Llegada la tarde se sentaron a comer y una vez anochecido se dispusieron a cortar el pastel, pues supusieron que los chicos llegarían mas tarde y los pequeños ya tenían cara de sueño.

− Sóplale, pide tu deseo y recuerda no decirlo.− le dijo Kagome a su hijo, él le soplo y apago sus dos velitas.

− Muy bien Hikaru eres como el lobo feroz.− dijo Rin.

− Sip.− dijo con orgullo para después imitar el gruñido de un lobo.

Ya había terminado de servir a todos su porción de pastel y cuando busco a su hijo no lo veía por ningún lado, fue a buscarlo a su recamara, tal vez había ido por algo, en cuanto llegó escucho unos pequeños sollozos y en la cama había un pequeño bultito.

− Hikaru ¿Qué pasa?− le abrazo y acuno en sus brazos.

− Quelo que papá te quí.− dijo entre llanto y llanto. Al escucharlo decir aquello su corazón se oprimió y derramo una solitaria lagrima.

− Pero Hikaru, él...− respiro hondo porque su voz se estaba quebrando.− Él si esta aquí, sabes que no importa donde este siempre está con nosotros, porque está aquí.− dijo señalando su corazón.− ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos por él?− su pequeño sonrió un poco y asintió, le limpio las lagrimas y fueron de nuevo a la sala.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala, Sango estaba regañando a su esposo, ya habían partido el pastel y apenas se dignaba a llegar, sin olvidar el hecho que se había ausentado por dos semanas ¡Dos Semanas! mientras ella lo regañaba sus hijas se reían de su padre.

− Tranquila Sanguito, ya estamos aquí, si Kouga no conociera un atajo me hubieras tenido hasta mañana muy temprano.

− Solo por eso están perdonados.− suspiro su esposa.

Desde afuera de la cabaña una sombra veía como reían por la escena que había hecho su amigo y vio a su Kagome entrar a la sala con su pequeño que al parecer había estado llorando, lo sabía por sus ojitos que estaban hinchados y rojos. No había querido irse pero fue necesario, si no, aquella pesadilla nunca tendría un final, escucha que Miroku le pregunta por qué lloraba y le contesta que porque lo quiere a él, el corazón se le parte en miles de pedazos, si su hijo supiera que lo que más desea es irlo a abrazar a él y a su Kagome, pero todo fuera porque ahora viviera bien.

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo dado durante todo este tiempo y la paciencia que me han tendido en mis tardanzas. **

**Tengo que anunciar que solo otro capítulo más y abra concluido esta historia, si quieren tenerlo y saber en que concluye no olviden dejar un mensajito. También les invito a pasar por mis OneShot que por ahora están ambientados en la época feudal. **

**13/03/2013**

**Publicado 18/03/2013**


	20. Desde ese Día

**Un Inuyasha que se hace el muerto, un Inuyasha muerto y fantasma, que Kagome esta casa con Kouga ¿Cuál será el desenlace de todo esto? Espero que este final les guste y no se decepcionen.**

* * *

**XX. Desde ese día. **

−Deja de llorar, a tu papá no le gustaría verte triste el día de tu cumpleaños.− trataba de animar Sango.

− Pero...

− Si dejas de llorar mañana iremos a donde tú quieras.− ofreció su abuelo.

− Recuerda que eres un Taisho y nosotros no lloramos ¿verdad papá?− agregó Tora, Sesshoumaru se levanto y lo cargo.

− Tío Sesso...− el pequeño abrazo a su tío y lloro en silencio en su hombro.− Quelo a mi papá.− pidió de nuevo entre hipo e hipo por tanto llorar.

− Cachorro deja de llorar ya estoy aquí.− le "regaño" y el pequeño dejo de llorar de inmediato.

− ¡Papá!− se limpio las lagrimas y su tío lo llevo a su padre.

− La próxima vez que llore por tú culpa será mejor que te cuides.− le amenazo en broma y no.

− Lo sé.− tomo a su cachorro y lo alzo sobre sus hombros.

Sesshoumaru aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía un gran cariño por ese niño y haría lo que fuera por él, claro que igual por su hija, pero desde antes de nacer ese pequeño había pasado por tantas cosas que no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir, además la sangre llama a la sangre ¿verdad?

− Me tarde porque fui por tu regalo ¿Cómo te has portado con mamá? ¿Les cuido bien Kouga?

− Mien, yo le aude a guidal.

− Hola pequeñas.− se acerca a su esposa que los observaba, la tomo de la cintura y la beso sin importarle de los espectadores que tenía, ¡Por Kami llevaba dos semanas sin su familia!

− No beses.− Hikaru le jalo el cabello a su padre y él dejo de besarla, cuando lo vieron tenía sus bracitos cruzados y sus cachetes inflados.

− ¿Por qué no?− lo bajo de sus hombros y espero la respuesta de su hijo.

− Es mía.− aun en los brazos de su padre se estiro para abrazar a su madre.

− ¿Pero qué?− pregunto sorprendido.

− Déjalo, es igual de celoso que tú.

− ¡Feh!− no dijo más ya que los presentes se estaban riendo de él y bajo a su hijo.

− Mila papi.− una vez en el suelo, tomo de la mano a su padre y lo llevo a mostrarle sus regalos.− Tío Koda me dio un pelito, tía Sango lopa como tuya.− Sango le había confeccionado un haori rojo, porque una vez había visto a su padre entrenar con algo así y él quería uno.− Belito un calo y belita cuos medadela.

− Cubos de Madera.− le corrijo su madre.

− ¿Sabes que traje yo?− su hijo esperaba impaciente.

− No ¿Qué, qué, qué?− preguntaba emocionado e hiperactivo.

− Cierra los ojos...− Hikaru cubrió sus ojitos con sus manos y esperaba inquieto.− Ábrelos.− dijo por fin Inuyasha.

− ¡Una lota! Vamo jugal papá.

− Mañana ya es noche.− trato de hacerle entrar en razón, ya era muy noche y se debía ir a dormir.

− Hoy... papá hoy...− insistía con ojitos suplicantes e Inuyasha se arrepintió de dársela.

− Mañana muy temprano.− intervino su abuela.− Y también jugarán tu abuelo y tíos.− agregó para hacer la oferta más tentadora.

− ¿Si belita?

− Por supuesto, si no se levantan temprano nosotras te ayudamos.− fue ahora Rin quien hablo.

El abuelo y los tíos estaban más que sorprendidos ¿Ellos en qué momento habían terminado en la negociación?

− Ta bien, peo manana ¡muy! tenpano.

Lo bueno de su casa es que tenían mucho espacio y los invitados se habían podido a quedar a dormir allí. Hikaru ya estaba profundamente dormido junto a su prima en su recamara e Inuyasha y Kagome por su parte ya estaban acostados, esperando dormirse hasta que el chico la abrazó más fuerte y acaricio su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

− Te amo, los extrañe mucho.− esas dos semanas fueron un tormento, se vio obligado a ir a las tierras del Este nuevamente porque ya iban a destruir todas las cosas que había en el palacio de justicia. Estar nuevamente en ese sitio le trajo muy malos recuerdos, jamás imagino que tuviera que regresar, pero debía estar seguro que todo lo de ese lugar desapareciera para siempre, lo que más le había perturbado fue encontrar en una de las celdas las sandalias que su esposa llevaba ese día.

El día que vio que la última piedra de ese lugar era quitada sintió un gran alivio y más al enterarse que Naraku había muerto de pulmonía unos días antes de terminar la demolición, nunca jamás ese sujeto se volvería acercar a su familia. Antes de regresar paso por donde estaba la cabaña donde había vivido con Kagome y Kaede, de esa cabaña solo quedaban escombros y una pequeña lapida, era la tumba de Kaede la anciana había sucumbido ante la extraña enfermedad que ataco esas tierras hacia dos años, Kagome había quedado devastada ya que esa mujer había sido una segunda madre para ella y cumpliendo su última voluntad de la anciana mujer habían dado sepultura donde una vez estuvo su campo de hiervas medicinales. Dejo una flor sobre la lapida y emprendo el camino de regreso a su hogar.

− Nosotros igual ¿Te volverás a ir?

− No, ya no.− beso la frente de su esposa para sellar su promesa. Ella no sabía que había regresado a ese lugar, le había mentido y dicho que debía hacer una diligencia al Sur, ni loco le decía que en verdad iría al Este, si lo hacía se pondría agitada y alterada, lo que menos quería era mantenerla preocupada por dos semanas y más en su condición, ya suficientes sustos tuvieron con Hikaru.

− Me alegro, dame tu mano.

− ¿Para qué?− dejo que ella tomara su mano y la llevara hacia su vientre, su niña se estaba moviendo, su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de gozo.− Se está moviendo, me recuerda a Hikaru.− su hijo había tardado más tiempo en dar señales de vida, cosa que los mantuvo preocupados, temían que lo que su madre había pasado hubiese afecto al bebé, pero por el sexto mes se había hecho notar, y al final nació muy bien, fuerte, sano y muy hiperactivo.

− Solo espero que no patee tanto y tan fuerte como él.− y es que después de no haberse movido por meses, cuando al fin lo hizo no dejaba que su madre durmiera, a toda hora se mantenía inquieto y no decir cuando la besaba o intentaba hacerle el amor, era cuando más se agitaba. Desde ese entonces no le gustaba la idea de que acaparara a su mamá.

− Yo espero que me deje estar contigo.− le recordó.

− Podrías averiguarlo.− sujeto a su esposo por el cuello y lo besó, de inmediato el se acomodo y desato la yukata de dormir de ella.

− No es mala idea.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los gemidos de los dos inundando toda la habitación. Un grito de puro y celestial placer salió de boca de Kagome al sentir a Inuyasha nuevamente en su interior, ya decía ella que extrañaba esa sensación. Inuyasha trataba de contener sus gemidos, era consciente que él tenía un tono mayor que ella y sus gemidos se escucharían por toda la casa, por ello se limito a gruñir y más porque sabía que a ella le encantaban. Entrar y salir de ella era la cosa más divina que sintiera, saber que estaba embarazada solo lo provocaba más, pero debía ser cuidadoso no quería lastimar a su pequeñita, y eso se le complicaba porque por más que quisiera ir despacio parecía que su esposa tenía otros planes, ella movía sus caderas incitándolo a ir más rápido, al final lo que hizo flaquear su fuerza de voluntad fue el sentir como si las paredes de ella le succionaran de nuevo al él salir de su interior, y en unos cuantos embistes más se había liberado en el interior de ella.

Se incorporo para verla y la vio respirar agitadamente, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero por Kami que ella no le puso las cosas fáciles.

− ¿Estás bien?

− Muy bien, solo cansada, no dejas de sorprenderme.− ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario de ella, la chica se acurruco en el pecho de él y poco a poco cerro sus ojos.

− Duérmete princesa.− los arropo mejor y también se dispuso a dormir con su esposa entre sus brazos, ya extrañaba dormir así, y no solo en una cama individual.

Kagome le abrazo aun más, y él le correspondió, les gustaba despertar uno al lado del otro ya que cuando no lo hacían se levantaban agitados al pensar que lo que había pasado ese día y los recuerdos recientes que tenían, habían sido un hermoso y engañoso sueño.

_Logró ver como su Kagome caía al suelo y era sostenida en brazos por Kouga, ella no debía verlo morir y esas emociones pudieron hacerle daño a su bebé. Ya sentía las llamas quemarle la piel cuando escucho el galopar de muchos caballos y sobre el alboroto la voz de su padre ordenando que apagasen el fuego y tomaran a Naraku._

− _Hermano ¿Cómo estás?− pregunto Sesshoumaru una vez que le hubieron liberado._

− _Inuyasha, hijo.− llamo su padre._

− _Estoy bien, ¿Kagome?− se sentía morir, pero quería saber su esposa no le importaba en esos momentos él, lo que quería ahora era verla a ella para tranquilizarla._

− _No te preocupes, ella está bien.− contesto Sesshoumaru._

− _Explícate esto Naraku.− ordeno con furia el General._

− _Tu hijo ah confesado ser sirviente de los demonios y debe pagar, todos escucharon su confesión.− contesto Naraku con mucha seguridad, ya nadie en el pueblo les creería._

− _Es verdad.− grito gran parte de la multitud._

− _Hermano Bankotsu, Naraku nos engaño, el General no mato a nuestro padre, fue él.− la voz de otra persona penetró desde la multitud._

− _¿Qué dices Jakotsu?− era uno de los hermanos de Bankotsu, era en quien más confianza tenía, su mano derecha._

− _No lo escuches, se ha dejado influenciar por ellos ¿Acaso no vez como es?− trató de manipularle Naraku al ver que sus planes corrían peligro._

− _Hermano Bankotsu.− le llamó suplicante, tenía que hacer que su hermano entrará en razón.− Él no creyó en sus cuentos y por eso salió mal librado, nunca te engañaría hermano, nunca te eh mentido en nada.− era verdad incluso en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus gustos extraños, fue su hermano Bankotsu el primero que lo supo._

− _¡Naraku! ¿Solo nos has estado manipulando?.− gritó enojado, Jakotsu jamás le mentiría._

− _¡Mentira! Ellos están poseídos._

− _¡Cállate cobarde! Jakotsu ¿Quien te dijo como murió nuestro padre?− quería saber más sobre aquello, se suponía que ningún testigo había sobrevivido._

− _Uno de los guardias apareció, él me lo dijo. El General no pudo haber sido porque en ese entonces estaba en el sur y Naraku dijo que fue el General en persona quien lo mato._

_Lo que iba hacer era algo muy difícil, pero debía ser valiente y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, si quería salvar la poca reputación de su padre y su pueblo tenía que hacer lo correcto._

− _Inuyasha confeso eso para salvar la vida de la chica, al principio quería que ella muriera pero después acepto el intercambio de vidas.− explico de manera muy breve Bankotsu y Naraku los miraba con horror, estuvo tan cerca de lograr su cometido._

− _¡Traidores! Se han dejado dominar por..._

− _¡Cállate Naraku!− la voz del General resonó por todo el pueblo, estaba furioso y ¿Cómo no? su hijo y nuera estuvieron a punto de morir.− Encarcélenlo.− le mostraría a ese sujeto porque nadie se metía con su familia._

− _Si General.− respondieron de inmediato los guerreros que lo tenía sometido._

− _Inuyasha.− llamó a su hijo menor, estaba muy preocupado por él, debían llevaron de inmediato a que le atendiesen esas heridas._

− _¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

− _Un pequeño contratiempo.− contesto Sesshoumaru._

− _Quiero ver a Kagome.− pidió, tenía que decirle que estaba bien, que todo ya había terminado._

− _Tranquilo, primero debes recuperarte. No quieres preocuparla más viendo tu estado.− su padre tenía razón, lo mejor era cambiarse y lo primero que haría era ir a verla. Su padre lo cargo es su espalda y lo llevo donde el médico._

_Ya habían pasado una semana desde que se mantenía en recuperación, le habían dicho que duro tres días sin despertar y su condición su muy delicada. Pero ahora ya se sentía mejor y quería ver a su esposa e hijo, más cuando Miroku le dijo que su Kagome y su hijo estuvieron a punto de morir y que ahora estaba en reposo obligatorio, sabía que su madre cuidaba de ella, pero él quería verla, quería ver con sus propios ojos, que se encontraba fuera de peligro. _

− _Jovencito usted acuéstese.− le regaño Myoga al verle levantarse de la cama._

− _¿Dónde está?_

− _Durmiendo, usted recuéstese de nuevo..._

− _Quiero estar con ella.− él ya podía ponerse de pie y si ella no podía ir a él, él iría a ella._

− _Que terco eres, tu acuéstate.− fue ahora su padre quien le reprendió.− Ella ya sabe que estas bien, esta guardando reposo, mi nieto y ella lo necesitan. Si vas en este estado la preocuparas y no quieres eso ¿verdad?− claro que no lo quería pero él quería verlos.− Te sientes mejor por los medicamentos, pero ve mejor tus heridas apenas están cerrando y otras apenas están desinfectándose ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá al verte así?− Inuyasha bajo la mirada como perrito regañado, su padre tenía razón._

_Dos semanas después ya se había repuesto lo bastante como para estar con su esposa y no preocuparla de más, ahora era ella quien le curaba pues así lo había querido la chica, él se había negado porque si todavía tenía heridas que no habían sanado por completo solo se preocuparía y no quería eso._

− _¿Te duele?− pregunto al aplicarle un ungüento en su espalda. _

− _No, sigue.− le pidió mientras estaba boca abajo en el colchón, se sentía tan bien sentir las manos de ella en su cuerpo._

− _La mayoría todavía no cicatriza por completo.− la voz quebrada de ella le dio a saber que estaba llorando, por eso no quería que ella le curase._

− _Ya lo harán como lo han hecho las demás no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿Ustedes cómo están?− se giro un poco solo para poder abrazar a la chica a la altura de su vientre y besarlo, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara._

− _Bien, pensé que te había perdido.− las lagrimas de ella salieron de nuevo de sus ojos chocolate._

− _No llores.− se hinco frente a ella y acaricio su rostro.− Ya todo está bien. No regresaremos a ese lugar, ahora estas tierras son nuestro hogar._

− _Te amo.− dijo en un sollozo._

− _Y yo a ti.− no lo resistió más y beso a su esposa para después acomodarla debajo suyo en la cama._

− _Tus heridas.− le recordó._

− _Están bien, anda te necesito..._

− _Inu, tengo que terminar de curarte.− no sabía si estaba bien que hicieran eso en la condición del chico, pero él era tan persuasivo._

− _Luego, ahora necesito sentirte muy junto a mí.− y después de un nuevo beso cargado de más pasión ella no se resistió, dejando que él se deshiciera rápidamente de la yukata que llevaba._

Dormían tan tranquilamente cuando la vocecita de una pequeña criatura lo despertó del magnífico sueño que tenía.

− ¡Papá!− se escucho el grito con mucha energía.

− Hikaru ¿Qué pasa?− le pregunto aun somnoliento y con los ojos cerrados.

− Lo pometiste.

− Más tarde, es muy temprano.− le dijo al ver que apenas el sol estaba saliendo.

− ¡Papá!− grito ahora enojado.− Voy pol la bela.− amenazo y jaló la sabana que cubría a sus padres.

− Está bien.− sostuvo mejor la sabana, lo que menos quería era que su hijo los viera en ese estado y mucho menos su madre.− Ya voy, deja me cambio.

− Si no vienes en poito vengo pol ti.− le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación, ahora debía ir por sus tíos y abuelo.

− Pequeña voy a estar con Hikaru.− le susurro a su esposa que aun dormía.

− Sí, diviértanse.− fue lo único que contesto antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

...

Había pasado poco más de un año, la vida si que era tranquila ahora, y por esas fechas las tierras de Oeste se preparaban el Hanami. En su casa Kagome estaba en el jardín tendiendo la ropa acompañada de sus pequeños, mientras su esposo estaba adentro guardando las cosas de invierno. Hikaru no se separaba de su hermanita, como en esos momentos que cuidaba de ella mientras sus padres estaban ocupados, la pequeña Yukiko o Yu como él le decía, había nacido una noche de invierno cuando una ventisca muy fuerte había azotado, por ello él le había llamado Yukiko ("niña de la nieve") y ese nombre se le había quedado.

− ¡No Yu! Eso no se come.− regaño el pequeño a su hermanita que estaba en una cunita. Kagome movió la ropa que le tapaba la vista hacia a sus hijos.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Yu esta mordiendo la sonaja, se va a lastimar.

− No se va a lastimar, deja que lo haga.− se arrodillo frente a ellos.− La muerde porque tiene comezón.

− ¿Por qué?

− Le están saliendo sus dientes, mira.− le mostro un pequeño puntito blanco y él le miro sorprendido.

Una vez que Kagome termino con la ropa, pasaba del medio día y debían comer, le llamo a su hijo y no respondió.

− Hikaru vamos adentro.− fue hasta ellos y los vio dormidos ya se le había hecho extraño no escucharlos.− Colmillo.− le llamo a su fiel mascota.− Ve por Inuyasha.− de inmediato el can le obedeció.

Poco después se escucho a su esposo pelear con el perro, era muy divertido verlos, Colmillo lo venia jalando de la ropa.

− ¡Suéltame ya entendí a donde quieres que vaya!

− ¡Shh! Están durmiendo, le dije que te trajera para que me ayudaras a cargarlos.

− Cuando duermen se ven tan tranquilos.− comento al verlos dormir, cuando estaban despiertos eran como un tifón.− Lo bueno es que duermen mucho.− se sentó junto a ella y sus hijos.− Porque así puedo tenerte solo para mí.− abrazo a su esposa y cayeron al pasto.

− Esa idea me gusta mucho, pero antes vamos a acostarlos.− Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo con ella y los cargo para llevarlos a su recamara.

...

A la siguiente semana estaban bajo su árbol de sakura celebrando el hanami, Hikaru estaba jugando con colmillo con una pelota y Yu se mantenía dormida junto a ellos.

− ¿Qué pasa?− se extraño al sentir a Inuyasha abrazarla de pronto y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de ella, no es que no hiciera a menudo, pero esto se sentía diferente.

− Gracias, gracias por darme esta familia.− llevaba rato observándolos y no pudo contenerse, la abrazo, antes de su partida al Este y de conocerla, no quería saber nada de formar una familia propia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no lo quería porque no había conocido a la persona indicada con quien hacerlo, esto era lo más hermoso que le pudo suceder, el tener a unos pequeños que eran parte suya y parte de ella, y tener a esas tres personas que dependían de él le hacía sentir de una manera que le era difícil de explicar.

− Yo soy la que te debo agradecer, tú me liberaste, me has dado tanta felicidad, me protegiste cuando más lo necesite.

− Y lo volvería hacer.− ese día cuando pensó que moriría, tenía miedo pero le reconfortaba saber que su sacrificio serviría para salvar a su familia, si su destino hubiera sido morir ese día lo abría aceptado, pero el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa.− Pero ya no hay que pensar en eso.− sabía que si seguían por ese rumbo pronto ella comenzaría a llorar y preocuparía a su pequeño que le era muy apegado.− Vamos a disfrutar de la hermosa tarde que tenemos.− ella afirmó y se besaron, pero no duro mucho pues fueron interrumpidos.

− ¡Papá!

− Ven cachorro celoso.− se levanto y persiguió a su hijo alrededor del árbol.

− ¡Mía!− grito al llegar con su madre y abrazarla.

− Te gano otra vez.

− Eso cree, solo lo dejo porque es mi cachorro y quiere mucho a su madre.

Escucha como su hija se movía dentro de la sabana que la tenía envuelta, la levanto y acuno en sus brazos, la pequeña al ver a su padre le balbuceaba y él le hacía trompetillas, provocando risas por parte de su hija.

− Tengo hambre.

− ¿Quieres bolitas de arroz?− Kagome saco la comida que tenían preparada para ese día y le sirvió a su hijo.

− ¡Con bolitas de pulpo!− de inmediato Hikaru comenzó a comer, tenía un enorme apetito como el de su padre.− ¿Cuando son los fuegos artificiales?

− Cuando oscurezca.

− Falta mucho.− otra cosa en que era como Inuyasha, tenían poca paciencia.

− Entonces duerme y se te pasa rápido.− contesto su padre.

− Papá ¿Tú me quieres?

− Pero que pregunta tan tonta, claro que si ¿por qué lo preguntas?− esa pregunta los había sorprendió a ambos e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse mal, su hijo pensaba que no le quería, él le era especial, ambos hijos lo eran pero de diferente forma, Hikaru había sido su luz después de la oscuridad vivida.

− Es que solo juegas a Yu.− el corazón de Inuyasha se tranquilizo al saber que era por eso y no por algo grave.

− Solo juego con ella porque tu estas comiendo.− Inuyasha vio como le miraba apenado.− Ven acá.− le dio a Kagome a Yu y levanto a su cachorro en el aire, sabía que le gustaba que hiciera como si fuera un ave.

Ya por la noche, sus hijos habían caído rendidos después de ver los fuegos artificiales y más si se habían pasado toda la tarde jugando.

− Me sorprende la energía que tienes para seguirles el ritmo.

− Tengo buena condición.− se le quedo viendo a su esposa que estaba acostada en su pecho.

− ¿Ahora qué pasa?

− Trato de imaginarme una vida sin ustedes y no puedo. Desde el principio nuestras familias estuvieron ligadas, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos y amarnos.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?− le era extraño que Inuyasha le hablara de esa manera.

− Si mi madre no hubiera huido y mi padre la hubiese encontrado yo no habría nacido. Si tu padre no se hubiera enamorado de tu madre no habría tenido porque cruzar las montañas, no hubieras nacido.− hizo una breve pausa, se puso sobre su esposa y la miro a los ojos.− Tu padre encontró al mío y le pidió ayuda, él llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlas, yo me vi obligado a ir al Este y de todas las personas en ese pueblo termine conociéndote, termine enamorado de ti desde el primer momento.

− Y yo de ti.− recordó la primeras vez que vio ese color de ojos poco común y como su corazón se acelero.

− Te amo tanto mi princesa.− la beso solo con cariño, con devoción, con amor, un beso en el que transmitía sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos.

Tal vez ella si tenía algo de bruja, porque desde el principio quedo atrapado por su dulce mirada chocolate y su inocencia.

Aunque bien podría ser él quien tuviera la magia, ya su cuñada Rin quedo enamorada de Sesshoumaru al ver sus ojos que no muestran signo de emoción alguna, mi madre de mi padre cuando vio sus ojos a la luz de la luna y Kagome de él cuando intercambiaron miradas por vez primera. Y hay que admitir que ese color de ojos no es normal.

Pero también existía la posibilidad que ambos tuvieran algo de magia y se hubieran hechizado mutuamente.

Fuera como fuera, solo sabían una cosa con absoluta certeza, estaban total y completamente enamorados uno del otro.

**FIN**

**...**

**Después de mucho tiempo eh aquí el final de esta historia que comenzó un 23 de noviembre de 2009 en un pequeña libreta y a pesar de haber sido terminada el 25 de diciembre del mismo año, hasta hoy 24 de marzo es que la pude terminar transcribir (con algunas modificaciones del original) y darles a conocer el final.**

**Mil gracias a quienes la siguieron y dejaron su humilde opinión. En verdad espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final, no tendrá epilogo porque ¿Qué más se puede decir? **

**Gracias a Maritza que desde el comienzo a seguido esta historia, amiga perdón por el gran atraso que tuve.**

**Nos estamos leyendo espero que pronto, tengo muchas ideas para nuevas historias, pero lo que me falta luego es tiempo y espero sus mensajes para saber que les ha parecido este final ¿Se esperaban algo así? ¿Hago alguna otra historia o ya no sigo escribiendo? jejejeje**

**Se cuidan y nos leemos.**


End file.
